I need you to kill me
by Usuian13
Summary: Chase Young asks Jack how would he try to dethrone the prince of darkness, and from there it just gets out of control. (future chack) (fake character's death) Reviews are more than welcome!
1. The Request

Prologue

"I need you to kill me."

It takes more than a moment for the self-proclaimed genius to process that sentence.

"Wh-what? What?!" Jack twists his body to face the man sitting on the throne and consequently falls. "Did you...what did you say? 'Cause-" Jack continues to babble. Chase waits a moment for the shock to pass over the Goth. Then he would explain.

The millennium warlord had not survived his countless enemies' attacks and plots by being cautious but by being rationally paranoid.

Chase Young had sold his soul, killed whole armies, built himself a throne and an empire.

He wouldn't ever lose all he had gained because he didn't see the possibility of a threat.

The warlord keeps himself fit for battle, knowledgeable of all that surrounds him, but mostly he prepares against any possible threats.

Chase analyses his enemies and allies and constructs their possible strategies to dethrone him: an exercise that feels more and more like a game.

A game which has become tedious.

Everyone, Xiaolin or Heylin, had proved themselves too predictable.

Except for a particular fanboy.

Jack Spicer was too much of a joke ever to be considered anything but an annoyance. The Goth had no focus and could barely hold a conversation, much less a long-term plot. He is too much of a coward to try to dethrone the Dark Prince. Physically weak, no allies, and clumsy. Simply put, Jack has the worst luck the stars could offer.

But Jack could build an army in a week if he pleased, the technology he creates could easily compete with magic, and everyone expects so little of him -no one would ever see an attack coming. However, to Chase Jack...feels safe.

The Goth stares at the warlord in absolute confusion and terror.

"If you were to try to kill me, Spicer," Chase continues, "how would you?"

"I would never! What would be the point, anyway?" Jack puffs and moves to a standing position. "I wouldn't be able to attack you even if I try to!"

Chase almost laughs at how aggravated Jack looks. It sounds like the Goth genuinely cares.

"That doesn't answer my question," Chase observes the teen's horror grow as he caresses his flaming red, dyed hair.

"This is a fucking test, isn't it?" A smile forms on the pale face.

"Yes, indeed. But you have yet to answer."

Jack takes a moment, studying the warlord's features; Chase knows that over the years the Goth had learned how to read a few of his micro expressions.

"Why would you-" Jack stops mid-sentence, sudden understanding overflowing his mind.

"Wow. I am flattered." Chase doesn't even try to stop his eyes from rolling to the ceiling.

"I thought it is established that any attempt against my life would end with your death, your painful, slow death."

"You ask me?!" A glare from Chase is enough to warn Jack of his tone, but nothing else is said. "I imagine this is your version of fun?"

"It's an important exercise," Chase explains, and Jack moves closer to the throne, he sits by the war lord's feet.

"Are you sure you are not just bored?" Jack teases, but Chase doesn't react to the teen's words.

"Strategy is essential for survival but to thrive, one must know their enemies' and allies' strategy."

Jack bites his lower lip to refrain himself from interrupting. Chase takes a deliberately long pause to taunt the teen.

"To be able to predict a person's reactions in different sceneries requires a knowledge of the person's core and a perfect understanding of the situation and risks." Jack nods. "Some people are harder to comprehend than others. You, Spicer, are one of those people to me." Jack smiles like it was a compliment.

"Oh. You want to get to know me?!" Jack exaggerates his fake embarrassment. A few years back, Chase would have kicked Jack away from him for his tasteless commentaries, but the immortal had come to accept that those remarks are what Jack calls humor.

"I had… a difficult time imagining what your strategy would be if you were to attack me."

"Well, that's easy." Jack jumps from where he was sitting. "I wouldn't!"

Chase lifts an eyebrow, but the teen insists.

"Why would I? There are easier ways for me to die that are less painful and embarrassing. And whatever I could try, I know, and you know, it wouldn't work."

"What if I took a lover?" Chase asks, and Jack chokes with his saliva.

"And? How does that involve me?" Jack says, fully knowing that he can be more than a little irrational when jealous. He had done pretty over the top things for attention.

But he has grown up; he is no longer the arrogant trigger happy kid.

"I guess I would warn them of the high maintenance, emotional riddle, war beast they are seeing and wait for their eventual failure."

Chase hums at Jack's answer. Both men know that that was a lie, but neither wants to continue that conversation.

"It could happen. The right circumstances to force you to attack with intent."

"Eh? I just don't see it." Jack lies. The teen is a millennium younger than Chase, but with experience enough to know that things could change out of his control and that he doesn't understand himself enough yet to swear he would never do certain things, even if he is being forced.

After all, in an alternate timeline, Jack took over the world and held Chase Young as his prisoner.

"It could happen, Spicer. In the next ten, twenty, forty, sixty, a hundred years, you don't know what time will bring you."

Jack barks out one of his loud laughs.

"How long do you think I'm gonna live? I don't even know if I want to make it to my fifties. Remember normal people of my socioeconomics and gender only live to their seventies, more or less."

"You are not normal, Jack. I will congratulate you when you become one hundred."

Jack stops as he takes in Chase being kind to him. The teen sighs and wonders if in one hundred years he when his love for this creature end, and until then, how much his he willing to do for Chase Young.

"So, you want me to kill you?" Jack parrots.

"That's what I said."

"When? How?"

"That's your problem."

"This is a game. This a fucking game to you?" Jack says more than a little irritated at Chase's need to play with people.

"Strategy," the man answers unaffected by Jack's glare.

"Ahh!" The teen sits down and lets his head hang between his knees. Chase looks at the teen's back; there is tension in his muscles but also control. Jack becomes oddly still when he is thinking. When Jack visualizes something that doesn't exist yet, something Jack will create; Jack can't move. He needs silence and focuses that the young man typically lacks.

"Stop that," Jack says almost softly. "It gives me the creeps." Chase turns his eyes away from Jack, allowing him to concentrate, and questions when he granted Jack permission to talk so casually to him.

"I don't have all day." Chase states.

"You are immortal!"

"So? I have things to do." Jack refrains himself from saying 'No if you did then you wouldn't have asked me to fucking entertain you!' but the young man decided that he preferred his life over his freedom to whine.

"I guess I would use the sky." Jack starts without any of his characteristic enthusiasm.

"Mmm." The noise was small, but it is pack with a loud and clear 'I'm judging you.'

"What?" Jack snaps.

"It's predictable," Chase says looking bored.

"I have not even started yet!"

"And it's already predictable." Jack crosses his arms, and Chase knows it's his silent way to ask to continue - 'please, explain further before I start insulting you, and it ends ugly for me because you can't take anything.'

"You don't know how high I can fly or transport, and you are choosing to believe that it is not higher than your machines. Because the attacks are aerial, you imagine that my warriors won't be able to aid me or that they won't know how to. And, lastly, you think you would be safe if you are as far away from the actual conflict as you can be." Chase finishes and observes as Jack's pale face becomes pink from embarrassment.

"It's not a bad idea in theory, but it is predictable. I want more from you."

"Well, you know that you are called a warlord for a reason, right?" Jack tries, but it only makes Chase chuckle.

"Jack." The teen looks at the inhuman eyes of his idol. "Surprise me."


	2. Hate the Game

Hate the Game

Chapter 2

Jack repeats the conversation in his head over and over again until he has analyzed every detail and continued to overthink every one of Chase's words. The young man curses as he can't find what the warlord wants hiding in their conversation.

The goth sits on his bed and starts undressing while he tries to think what the man wants. He had been clear, well as clear as Chase Young could be -or wants to be.

Chase hadn't given Jack a time limit, for all the albino understood the challenge started today, and it would end when it would end -which was indefinite.

The warlord hadn't specified if anything was off limits: no warnings like 'don't blow up my lair,' or 'no kidnapping my minions.'

Jack takes off his boots and throws them towards the pile of dirty clothes; he enjoys the relief of having his toes free and naked. The young man's brain reminds him that Chase hadn't promised his freedom and well-being. If Jack does a great job, like a miraculously good job at trying to dethrone Chase, and he destroys something precious to the dragon; would it be forgiven because it was a game or would he be held accountable? If one of Chase's cat thinks he is an intruder planning something, then is he dead or would the cat only 'pretend' to attack him for intruding the palace and plotting against its master?

"Fuck" Jack curses and lets his weight fall on his bed.

He wants to sleep, but his brain won't let him. The only one in real danger with this game is him, the very human, fragile, albino genius.

And all those are details.

He still has to come up with a plan that won't be detected and immediately dismantled by an expert strategist with a millennium's worth of experience, a plan to attempt murder - kill- on an all-powerful dark mage, legendary warrior, an immortal monster.

"Fuck it!" Jack struggles with his covers. He'll sleep because he is tired and he won't spend a perfectly good sleeping-time on a fool's errand with no benefits only because it is a fool's errand from Chase Young.

The young man decides this, and he closes his eyes, but his exhausted brain no longer wants to sleep.

He twists in his bed as he tries to talk himself out of it, but explaining to Chase that he is chickening out after accepting ...whatever Jack agreed to. It sounds like absolute danger.

He can't use the air, at least not as his primary field. Chase already called it 'predictable, ' and 'disappointing' and 'boring' and how real is Jack supposed to take this game?

Jack breathes in; he holds the air trapped in his lungs for five seconds and then exhales.

An aerial attack was a 'no.' But using land seemed like a bad idea, most of the wars and battles Chase had fought had been on the ground. Chase already has too many points in his favor, no reason to give him more.

The sea is too much of a mystery. Maybe Chase knows less, but even though Jack is proud of his swimming skills, he just doesn't believe the ocean would be a smart choice for him. And Chase could make his cats into fishes, Maybe.

Plus Omi would be pissed if Jack goes to the sea, the kid is weirdly possessive of the strangest things.

The yin-yang world is a pretty neutral zome; He can't go there again.

Space sounded nice. Jack stops and thinks of outer space; the infinitum cold and mysterious outer space. Jack has a small satellite just outside the earth's orbit; he could use it, but he would risk being found out by other countries' governments and then having to explain that 'yes, that is his working satellite stealing big companies' information.' 'Oh, but I'm only spying a little on your government…'

How would Jack even take Chase to outer space?

Possible ways to attack or defend from possible attacks keep being formulated by Jack's brain as he remembers that Chase didn't say if he would strike back, but Jack has a strong feeling that he will.

The goth gets out of bed; the sun would come up for a few hours, and he has nothing.

The only thing he knows is where not to attack, which is most of the world.

The young man moves to his kitchen and looks for something to eat. He evaluates his options and starts to wish he could get out of doing this. But he said he would, and Chase would hold him to his word, only death would be a credible enough excuse to stop him from performing his fanboy duty of entertaining the prince of darkness Chase Young.

Jack lets out a dry laugh.

"I'm gonna die." The albino says as he picks a banana pudding from the fridge, no surprise on his selection. He turns and closes the door with his hip.

There is movement in the house, but Jack would recognize the silhouette of his robots or the soft noise of them rolling over the carpet any given day or night.

"Turn on the T.V," Jack says, and when he makes it to the sofa, the T.V. is on on the Channel he likes.

Jack sighs.

He can't-do it; he needs someone else to do it.

The goth stops to consider if getting someone to help is against the rules, but Chase didn't give him any rules. Pretty much anything as long as the master plan is Jack's and it entertains Chase. Jack groans and decides that if after this he still has an okay relationship with Chase, he'll buy the guy a T.V.

Everyone's life might become so much more comfortable.

And everyone would owe a favor to Jack.

Colorful rude cartoons play in front of him, and a persistent thought takes the form of an idea.

'What if I die?' His mom would cry, Chase would be partially displeased with an unfinished game, Wuya… she might react, the monks would feel guilty since they were always crueler than they needed to be. Omi might have a harsher time; they were somewhat closer.

The scenarios play in his brain like a little movie cinema.

'Why would he die?" To get it over with it or to make everyone think it was over. Jack plays with the idea. Chase had said that he looks at his enemies and allies possible plans, but no point in persecuting the dead, except for Wuya, but Jack wasn't a witch strong enough to hold to the realm of the living after his death. Jack would be out of the game…

"How would he die?" Jack stops and sighs, he opens his banana pudding -all this thinking is making it melt, and a different show is playing.

Jack doesn't want to die. He has issues, big 'go to therapy and stay there' issues, but he wants to live. Jack enjoys living, so the genius would have to fake his death. A believable end that he could survive.

It shouldn't be too hard, he has plenty of opportunities to possibly die, but it can't be noticeable.

Jack cannot be fighting and trip on someone's weapon, and if he fails people might become suspicious. He could just not avoid a piece of debris from a fight; there are always big boulders or large objects falling during and after the showdowns, and, well, accidents happen. Jack tries to imagine the scene taking place, but in his mind, one of his robots save him or a monk or even Chase. They are all too fast, it could happen -an accident that could end his life- but he knows to never root for the odds.

He could do it himself. Jack rapidly considers it, but he quickly discarded the idea. People might believe it, and his psychologist might give reasons, his mother won't doubt it, the monks would feel guilty because they didn't see it, but they did, Wuya… might react, but Chase would know better.

Jack has a schedule to visit the man. Jack tells Chase all about his new and upcoming project, and the centuries-old warlord is always interested in expanding his knowledge, so he listens. Jack just said to Chase that he would try to kill him, but Jack dies instead; Chase would see through that in a second.

No. If Jack wants to disappear, then he has to make it believable.

If Jack wants to be killed and make it believable for Chase, then Chase Young has to kill him.

Jack smiles as he feels his plan taking shape and finally starts eating his pudding, little kids cartoons are playing.

It's morning already.

The albino looks for the control, and when he can't find it, he just leaves the T.V. on and goes to his lab.

Jack drops his empty cup on the floor when he hears the T.V. being turned off. He smiles as he looks at his lab, it has grown in size and projects, but it wasn't enough.

Everywhere he looks at his lab he feels a mixture of pride and hunger. He wants more, he wants a challenge, but maybe he is in front of a challenge, Jack has merely to rise to the occasion. To build something, to create a plan, to impress Chase Young, and, more importantly, to prove the boundaries of his genius.

"It can't be a robot…" Jack says out loud and immediately covers his mouth. No one can know what he is planning, but it can't be a robot.

It can't be magic, a powerful mage like Chase would see through it before fake Jack can even say 'hi.'

Chase needs to believe that the imposter is Jack, which means it has to be alive, and it has to be the closest Jack can make to a human -not human looking but an actual human being.

And then Jack has to send it to die.

The young man feels sick. He doesn't like this challenge; he doesn't want any of it.

Jack moves through his lab picking up pieces he can use, pointing others for his Jack-bots to dismantle for later use.

He needs to make a clone, then teaches him to be him, and then sent it to die.

There are plenty of materials to make the machines he needs but not the biological component he will need.

Jack massages his head in the same way he sees Chase do to keep headaches away and tries to think how to get the materials without looking strange.

Jack can get anything he wants, he had been buying and selling on the black market for quite some time, but he knows how rumors work. And if he doesn't buy his usual and instead buys stem cells in bulk, then people will talk...and Chase might hear the rumors which would make his plan useless.

With that thought, Jack drops everything as an alarming thought overtook him, Chase knows everything, he has a real all-seeing eye, he doesn't need rumors, and Jack needs to talk to that man now.

"I'm leaving!" Jack informs his minions who hurry to offer their master breakfast, clean clothes instead of pajamas, goggles, his jacket, his helipad, boots and more. Jack picks what he can and rushes out.

He takes no time on fixing his helipad over his long coat. He carries his boots in one hand and a protein bar in his mouth.

Jack leaves through a window, and Jack-bot, who carries a large black summer hat, follows its master. It's master happily takes it, since he forgot sunscreen (and doesn't have the time to go back), and he doesn't want to look like a ready to eat lobster in twenty minutes.

Jack needs to use the momentum of his ideas before he loses all motivation.

Jack finishes his protein bar, rescues his hat twice, puts on his boots, and finishes the outline for his master plan. The goth gracefully lands at the entrance of Chase's lair, but he doesn't turn off the helipad.

The door opens faster than Jack expected it to, and he hurries entering right before the door could squeeze him. He looks back and smiles, enjoying his little triumph and softly lands a second time.

"The hat is new." Chase points out, and Jack, surprised, steps back and trips over his own feet.

"The tripping is old," Chase smirks and slowly walks towards Jack, curious about what the young man has to say. Chase stops as he sees Jack's face cover in different shades of pink and red; it looks like when Jack was a teen and became embarrassed beyond all possible points.

Jack sometimes visits unannounced and without thinking (he says thinking gets in the way of inspiration). He would come in his pajamas, and with his hair, unbrushed-like Jack wears at the moment. Usually, because he has something to say too important to wait and he needs someone to listen, but Chase had never seen Jack in such a hurry that he neglects to protect himself from the sun adequately.

Maybe the only real act of self-care his little fanboy indulges on.

"The hat is new," Chase repeats because he believes it is a detail worth mentioning twice.

"I got it for Christmas," Jack says as he stands and fixes his clothes, feeling strangely self-conscious. Chase had seen him in pajamas before, not with the hat, but that wasn't that important.

Jack was shocked that Chase was at the entrance. Which could only mean one out of two things: one, Chase was waiting for him -not anyone more significant because Chase would not allow him to enter if he was expecting someone- or two, Chase was 'pacing' which means moving around and checking everything is at its best. Either possibility was incredibly flattering.

"I didn't think you would come today," Chase says, and Jack blushes under his sunburns. Most people wouldn't feel complimented by the commentary, but Chase was thinking about him and was preparing.

Jack felt honored.

"Really? Considering our last talk, you should have expected me earlier." Jack smiles.

"It's not even nine. For you, that is around six AM." Chase reaches a respectable distance between Jack and him.

"You should have expected me three minutes after I left yesterday! So I can tell you how wrong this is! And stupid." Jack crosses his arms feeling like that was an insult.

"I wouldn't have opened the door," Chase says in a matter of fact way and moves away. Jack follows him and continues to speak.

"I went home, ate some pudding, and watched T.V. Then when the T.V. got bad I thought 'there are zero rules for this stupid game of the great and powerful Chase Young?'" Jack explains a

little too fast.

"Oh. You don't have rules." Chase answers and feels a little disappointed that Jack was still stuck on 'how do you play this game?' mindset.

"Oh. I know! I guess that much. What is the point of letting me do my stuff if you are going to decide what I can do for me? I know. But I mean you. What rules you have." Jack blurs out and sees the little head tilt Chase does.

"I have no rules," Chase answers with a tone that sounds like he could laugh at the implications of him being grounded by rules.

"That. That's going to be a problem." Jack says, and Chase turns, not surprised or worried.

"Is it?" He mocks Jack like the young man had any power or saying.

"Fuck Y-. Game. Yeah, fuck this game!" Jack exclaim and prays that Chase is in a good mood.

"I didn't realize you wanted to die, but since you so gracefully hid -so well- your misdirect anger I'll let it pass," Chase says not bothering to hide his laughter.

The young man has a way to heighten his mood.

They reach the dining room. The table holds with breakfast food. Jack knows that Chase already had breakfast, and he smiles at the gesture. The young man looks down feeling, even more, worn out by the situation -or the lack of sleep and food.

"I'm human." Jack blurs out, and he can feel the atmosphere change around his idol.

"I know," Chase says softly before understanding what Jack means. The immortal tries to find the right words to assure Jack, but Jack had always had the faster mouth.

"I don't want to die okay. I just don't want to. I don't want to live to one hundred Chase, but I don't want to die. Not now. Not yet. Not. Not like this." Jack starts, and he can't make his mouth stop or his eyes not sting from tears that are always ready to burst. "I won't die like this! I have" survived so much. "Everyone! Everyone thought I would be dead by now!" I don't want them to be right! "Chase-" Jack's throat feels hot.

"You won't." 'die' Chase wanted to finish, but it would be a lie, Jack would eventually die.

"I don't want you to kill me." Jack finally says, and he feels like he has said it all that he could ever say. Jack looks at the table feeling too exposed, and he doesn't turn to see Chase. He doesn't know what would it be worst, Chase somewhat affected by his words and pity him even more or if Chase doesn't care at all.

"I won't. I promised you that is not how you'll die." The immortal knows better than to make that type of promises, but he is surprised how sure he feels when he says it.

Jack lets his worry out with his breath and sits on the table. He tries to breathe; he is a grown man he can't just tear up every two days like a child.

"Thanks… for everything." Jack says and starts stuffing thing in his mouth. He only wanted to make sure Chase wouldn't use the magical eye. Instead, he just made his plan harder.

And, he just shared a little too much with the man. He knows how Chase feels about intimacy and quote in quote emotional leverage.

The only thing that Jack could think was that Chase had promised him his life.

A tiger pushes a plate of pancakes away from Chase and closer to Jack. Chase knew that Jack is beloved by his warriors, and even those who dislike Jack did not want to see the young man so exposed.

"You knew," Chase speaks, and Jack brings more pancakes to his plate and mouth. Chase waits, and he knows his servants didn't randomly decide that the floor was dirty and it needs it to be clean that moment. Jack doesn't answer, but Chase needs to know that Jack feels somewhat safe with Chase, alike the millennium-old warrior feels near the youth.

True the potential harm that they could bring to each other was exponentially different, but Chase likes to think that they have built some trust.

"How do your cats even cook?" Jack tries to change the subject before he cries because that is what he does. He is an angry crier, a happy crier; he is just a crier.

"You knew I wouldn't kill you." Chase had to admit that a long time ago he might have, only for the fun of it. No, just five or six years had passed since then, but that time had brought noticeable change. Chase shifts feeling more uncomfortable as Jack's big rubies eyes begin to blur by his crocodile tears. He only knows two ways to deal with Jack's cries, ignore him or mock him, and he feels both options are slightly inappropriate.

"I. I didn't, and the breakfast is great. Now I know. Thanks for the food." Jack says between breaths, and Chase nods and ignores the fact that tears roll down of Jack's sunburnt cheeks.

The warrior has seen Jack cry so many times. This time it felt so out of place.

Jack cried once because he was startled at his own home by the microwave.

Chase tells himself that those dramatic tears are details on Jack's face, like dimples on smiles, and that Jack would cry when he assured him he wouldn't hurt him means nothing.

"The game." Jack continues because he would stop when his eyes are dry.

"Yes." Chase answers and he can feel the closest to a stink eye from his warriors.

"I can't surprise you if you spy on me! You can't use your eye thing."

"Understandable" Chase agrees.

"Is not fair if you prepare. You need to act like you didn't ask me. If I don't act weird no reason for you to react." Jack continues, and Chase takes a moment to think before nodding.

"It seems fair." He had to agree even though it would be hard not to prepare.

"I won't touch dragons or any of the soup that is left. I know, no rules for me, but just in case. When you are wondering 'what had crossed the mind of the mad genius Jack Spicer?' You don't have to worry about dragons." Jack says and Chase nods.

"So consider it." Chase mocks, but there was a little too much truth in those words.

"Pull back your punches. Not on my army or plans but me. Just don't push me. I'm fragile!" Jack says again, and he hopes he sounds reasonable and mature regardless of his teary eyes.

"I know. Spicer. You were right. This is a game. I'm going to had fun, you'll have stress but try to have fun too." Chase admits, and he can see Jack relaxing.

"Wow. That's the nicest you had been to me ever. I should cry more often!" Jack chuckles and giggles somehow at the same time.

"It is not humanly possible for you to cry 'more often.'" Chase mocks.

"I would need to drink more water." Jack ponders on the science. On how often does he cries, his clone needs to cry just as often.

"You look like you need water now," Chase says with a smirk, and Jack remembers that he is very sunburn. He hasn't seen his face yet, but he can feel his skin burning.

"I need a new face," Jack says as he tries to touch his nose with his index finger, but the contact proves too much.

"I would pay for it. Since I had to look at you so often."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Jack says, and a lioness brings Jack a bowl full of a yellowish clear gelatin.

"Make everyone a favor and apply that on your face. It's somehow getting redder." Chase tells him, and Jack does it without asking what it is. The albino feels the cooling relief touching his skin, and he smiles.

The tension disappears like it was never there. The cats finish with they redundant tasks, and Jack and Chase talk until the sun is low enough for the albino to return to his home.

Everything feels normal again.

Jack leaves his hat even though Chase warns him that the cats would destroy it, but Jack only struggles his shoulders and says that the wind of the night would steal it anyway.

The fly back home is silence and slow.

Jack knew had taken more than he could handle when he accepted the challenge Chase offer him, but now that the dragon had referred to it as a game. Now, Jack could look at his situation with a different perspective.

If this is a game, then Jack could win.


	3. Playing The Part

Playing the Part

Chapter 3

Keeping up appearances was harder than Jack expected it. The young man lands on the meditation gardens of the Dark Prince. He stretches once he is back on firm land and searches for Chase.

The man in question is training a few miles away, but Jack recognizes the armored silhouette and the many figures attacking him.

Jack yawns and takes off his helipad, and he sits next to it in case he needs to fly away for any reason. A giant tiger walks next to Jack and drops his head on Jack's lap.

"Wow! Okay." The albino says as he starts caressing the large feline's head. It was not a new thing for Chase's cats to behave like spoiled cats, but it still took Jack by surprised whenever a large feline just cuddles up to him. The tiger pushes his head against Jack's chest demanding more attention. Lately visiting Chase also means petting centuries old warriors.

"My fingers are tired!" Jack explains, but the tiger ignores him and continues to demand Jack's fingers to work on his fur. The young man sighs and starts massaging the cat's head. The feline relaxes as the slender fingers expertly work the muscles on his face.

"I'm tired." Jack pouts, but the tiger only gets himself more comfortable. It had been almost a whole month since the strategy game had started, and plotting against Chase Young while acting natural had slowly taken its toll on the young man, but his plan was finally ready...or as prepared as it could ever be.

Jack was ready to start.

He just needs a reason to act 'oddly' so he can buy his clone a little of error room for his first field mission tomorrow. Tomorrow when jack takes the place of Jack, and the genius needs to pray that Chase won't see the imposter for what it is.

Jack can't risk his life for a game, which means he needs to get himself out of the game by all means possible. And last time he checked faking his death was not against the rules.

But at the moment all he has to do is look sleep deprived, so if jack, the clone, does something strange it can be blamed on the lack of sleep.

The young man yawns loudly, and the tiger looks at his pasty face.

It is easy to appear sleep deprived when he is sleep deprived.

"You are so selfish!" Jack tells the tiger, but he is back caressing the warrior made animal once again.

"That's because you spoil them," Chase explains standing next to Jack, opposite to where the helipad is, and he doesn't mind when he sees the young man reach for the helipad and scream in surprise.

The tiger stands, bows to his master, and leaves.

"Nice kicks. Nice normal not preparing to had your world mess up and rock at the same time excellence kicks!" Jack tries to laugh as he would typically, but he can feel sweat down his neck. Pretending everything is normal is harder than he thought it would be. But Chase is an expert at ignoring Jack.

"My form and attacks are always perfect. You are not wearing eyeliner." Jack nods. But he stops and looks up at Chase with confusion.

"No…you know I don't dress up during big projects… but today I just didn't feel like it. No, because I had any big projects coming… You know does -I mean those days… when you don't want to do anything…?" Jack smiles and acts confused even though he knows the dark circles under his eyes look like blurred eyeliner.

"I don't know. I don't like unproductive days. And you look awful, just looking at you makes me want to go take a shower." Chase admits, and he looks at the frown forming on Jack's face, but the young man is too tired to fight and just lets the comment go almost unheard.

"I always wonder who is practicing, you or are your warriors. 'Cause being cats for that long has to mess up their human coordination!" Jack ponders while he stands up. He pulls his helipad over his shoulders and waits for Chase to choose a place to go.

He secretly hopes for the lilies garden. He could use the mindless job of plucking petals or a little nap on the cold marble floor.

"Both. I can't stop training, and you are right… they are too used to being cats, and I can't stand it." Chase informs him, and he looks at the tiger that was earlier behaving like a house pet.

"Well, if there is someone that can pull off the old cat lady look and make it hot is you!" Jack says with a smile and Chase just glares. The dragon knows that Jack truly means it as a complaint, but it still displeases Chase.

"...go away Spicer." Chase sighs out, even though he would prefer to have a conversation with Jack over tea. He found something about bee-robots, and he would like an insight.

"What? You are not an old lady! You are the perfect warrior with so much power you could take over the world any afternoon, but you like to fight giants cats instead. I did not mean any disrespect. Don't send me away!" Jack implores, and Chase signals him to step back.

Jack pouts and his crocodile tears seen ready to make an entrance.

"You are too tired even to beg properly. And I don't want to look at your face at the moment. It looks like at bad last minute Halloween costume. Go get some sleep; you are at your worst when sleep deprived." Chase informs him and walks away ignoring Jack.

"There so much work at home!" Jack whines and sits back on the floor. He was surprised by someone pushing his back lightly, and the albino turns to find the same tiger.

"Okay. I'm leaving because no one wants me here! And I, Jack Spicer, won't be used!" Jack declares on his personalized over the top fashion, not even sure if Chase is listing.

The albino sighs and wishes he could had said 'goodbye' in a proper manner.

He won't see Chase in a month, and he wishes he could have shared just a few more moments with the man.

He flies away and the tiger whines once before returning to his chores.

The young man was exhausted, and he didn't want to go home. He considers going to visit the monks or even Katnappe, but he knows better, so he heads back to his lab.

Jack falls asleep during the flieth, his helipad autopilot takes him home, and he wakes up in time to do the landing.

The genius moves back to his lab and sees himself working on a project. He doesn't try to hide. This jack was so focussing on his design he wouldn't notice if his creator suddenly were to melt or other cliche clone death.

There is another jack in the lab.

The clone Jack created.

A very alive clone. He looks like Jack, smells like Jack, even his thought process is very alike Jack's. But jack, the two weeks old adult is only two weeks old, and all learning and teaching won't give the clone the experience it needs.

"How is he doing?" Jack asks from the door to the 'original groups' of Jack-bots, which are four robots who are aware of the situation. They only address Jack the creator and can differentiate between the original Jack and jack.

"The experimental group had not yet recognized him as an imposter."

The rest of the robots, the experimental group, are not aware that their master had been replaced. They are to monitor their new master and report to the control group if they find anything odd.

"If you guys can't tell us apart, then no one can," Jack whispers and moves away. His last four minions following him.

"He seems to remember all of your past experiences and projects. He had the same bio-watch, and he fears the same enemies. He does what you said he would."

Jack nods.

He manipulated his clone's mind until he could set two orders that would feel like instinct. Alike fear and curiosity, things that one does and sense just because they must, because they are the things that identified us a living creature. The clone has two orders that he would follow, the first one it was a trial to see if it works.

A small insignificant detail.

The clone, when frustrated, would tap the surface of the table with his pinky finger instead of the middle finger like Jack does.

It was the only detail report by the experimental team, but it was too small to suspect their master to be an imposter.

The second order was environmental and would only surface under specific conditional stress.

"Are you ready Master?" The leader of the control group asks, and Jack nods without looking away from jack.

"Let's go before I come to my senses and call the whole fucking thing off," Jack whispers and follows his robots.

The control groups take their master to a safe location, and proceed with step one; secured original master.

The experimental group's leader offers coffee to their master who takes it with a frown.

"..." jack drinks the black liquid without tasting it and continues with his project.

The very young man works on the very delicate wire circuit of what soon would be a new supercomputer.

He had been working on it for awhile. jack knows he should start on the hardware at some point, but he needs to make sure this robot won't betray him, though that won't matter if Chase breaks his new robot, then it doesn't matter what the level of artificial intelligence of his computer is.

He earnestly hopes that Chase somewhat appreciates all the effort he is putting into this.

The goth drops his tools and slowly rotates his wrist, he wants to give up on it but he can't yet. jack wonders why he is so fixed on building a robot to fight Chase -it won't help, Chase would destroy whatever jack throws at him.

jack stares at the machine a moment too long like something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was yet.

"Whatever…" jack says to no one in particular and returns working on his robot. It takes him two more days to finish, and two days and three minutes to noticed that he messed up. The software he had been working won't be compatible with any design jack has…

The genius moves away from the machine too tired to be mad, and also insane to keep working on his massive waste of time.

The jack-bots take their master to shower and eat.

And as instructed the jack-bots remind jack that he needs to meet with Chase Young, as he does it every week.

"Okay." jack says and slowly makes his way out of the house, but before he could leave his robots are calling him back.

The modified albino hears the intruder alert, and he groans, he doesn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Still, he moves towards the lab as he tries to think who is breaking into his house this time.

jack isn't surprised or worry when he sees Wuya sitting on his desk, and he looks at the woman alive in flesh and blood -a little less blood than need it if her pale face was to take into account. Her natural radiant dark skin looks like a muddy paste.

"Wuya." jack drags the name as he already grows tired of their encounter. The witch looks at the young man and laughs.

"Wow, I thought you couldn't look any more like a ghost! Are you even alive at this point!" Wuya laughs at her jokes and ignores jack's lack of reaction.

"What you want?" the genius asks because he doesn't have the time or energy to deal with Wuya. Though he almost wants to mention that she doesn't look pretty at the moment herself, but who has the time?

"Oh, you don't have to be that cold! jackie~ especially when what I want is something you want!" The Heylin witch smiles and a robot moves next to her and offers her a smoothie. She stops her monologue to look at jack, obvious question on her face.

"Drink it! It will get your blood flowing." jack explains, and he looks another jack-bot offering the same smoothie to its master.

They drink the smoothies in silence.

"I heard you started a new project…" Wuya tries from a different angle, and she hides her excitement of jack working with clones and the possibility of having a stack of beautiful young bodies in stock for her convenience. But jack thinks of the supercomputer that he spends over two weeks building, but he can't use on with anything he owns.

"That was a huge failure. Maybe I would try again when I'm not dying of tiredness." The clone answers to the wrong question, but Wuya only hums satisfied that jack is not giving up the project.

"A wu will soon be activated. An exceptional Wu~" Wuya smiles and jack glares at her. All Wus are very special for Wuya, she wants them all, but the witch had somehow gotten her body back -she needs to fight in the next showdown.

"Whatever! Same rules!" jack informs the woman who just smiles.

"Same rules~" She playfully repeats with a tone that makes jack wonder why is he even going deals with that woman. Wuya's magic is too weak to fight the monks these days, so she borrows jack's weapons with two conditions. She won't use them against him, and she will be his informant.

As time passed and jack got more robots to blend anywhere and everywhere, Wuya loses her utility, but jack doesn't have the heart to stop the deal.

No, instead he is just waiting for an excuse to break the deal, and he is sure that Wuya will eventually break her only rule during combat.

"I need to go, so close after you are done." jack says and flies away with more energy.

But the smoothie's magic only lasted him until he reaches the entrance of Chase's lair.

The small walk to the throne room felt like a marathon, and the sight of the warlord reading a book felt like the best price.

"Thank you!" jack says sincerely, Chase looks away from his book and lifts an eyebrow to question the young man.

"I saw you, and now I feel better." jack explains and Chase rolls his eyes as hard as he can.

"Well, I see you… and I think the zombies are coming. Did you rest at all since the last time I sent you away?" Chase asks and closes his book.

Chase stops and looks at jack. The young man looks like death, he smells more like machines and burnt metal than human, his lips are dry and cover on little red lines from splitting so often. But what worry the warlord was the smell that was lacking. jack didn't smell like his. Unintentionally jack had acquired the scent of Chase's home. If other predators were to encounter jack, then they would know that jack belongs to Chase Young. The dragon never meant to marked jack as his, but after years of visits, the fanboy got himself bathed on Chase scent.

"No, no really, or at least not that I remember. What day was then and what day is today…?" jack asks, and Chase pities the human.

Not sure what amount of self-experimentation would it take to cover Chase's scent so well.

"You know, giving the circumstances, I think you might have planned yourself to possible death," Chase says with a smirk, and he can't help but feel flattered, more so than any of jack's pretty words could. jack had reached a new state of tiredness. A state Chase didn't think it was possible, a new state because he had never worked as hard or as long or pull as many all-nighters for any other project.

"Let's not talk about that. My head hurts, I think my all hurts and I had barely moved!" jack whines as he moves to sit on the steps of the throne. Close enough to be heard, and far enough to not touch the other man.

He remembers that this is a safe distance.

"Is called atrophy. Signs of an early death." Chase answers and jack glares a little.

"And who's fault would that be? No, let's not talk about that. Gossip. Gossip, I'll go first, Wuya is excited about the next Wu. She got her body back! And is borrowing a lot of stuff from my lab." jack whispers because that is the right way to gossip.

"Wuya being excited about a Wu, any Wu, is not news." Chase declares and waits for more, but jack is not talking.

"That's all I had. I had been in my lab for almost the whole month, and I only leave to come here! That's all I had." jack explains irritated.

"Still, how can you called yourself an evil genius if that's all the information you had collected." Chase teases, and jack crosses his arms and whispers curses.

"Well, what 'information' you had? Warlord." jack asks angrily but still curious.

"Oh, little things. Nothing important, little insignificant things like Kimiko buying a pregnancy test." Chase says and as he expected it jack's mouth falls open as he tries to assimilate the information.

"That's some hot gossip! What are you gonna do?" jack asks and questions rush to his previously very sleep brain.

"Nothing. It is not my businesses." Chase declares, but he can't help smiles looking at jack's face illuminate with possible scenarios.

"Shit. Is she gonna keep fighting or training? You know if she is knocked out or just checking? Does Rai know? Rai is the father, right?"

"I don't think she is pregnant. No chance on her energy or her hormones." Chase ponders, and jack lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I don't think she would want a baby right now."

"She is very focused on her training." Chase agrees.

"But you know if it would be Rai?" jack asks, but the question only makes Chase confused.

"Who else?" The warlord asks, considering there are not many choices, only Rai and Clay. And he doesn't take Clay or Kimiko as double timers.

"Anyone? They travel all the time! And she is hot. If I was that hot then I would be a total slut!" jack nods at his statements.

"Says the virgin." Chase offers, and jack's face turns pink.

"I had been busy with work, and I look like a baby of a vampire and ghost … which would also be a correct description of my parents' parental technics." jack stops a little hurt by his analogy.

"Don't try to distract me with your parental issues. Taunting you for your lack of sex is far more fun." Chase laughs and ignores the glares jack throws at him.

"You don't even care. You are too old to care!" jack points out, and Chase internally acknowledges it, jack is right Chase doesn't care.

"But you care." Chase continues to bully the younger man, and jack pouts.

"Get it out of your system!" jack finally gives in, and he pouts and glares while Chase pokes at his issues as entertainment.

The rest of the afternoon goes fast.

The next day goes even faster after jack decided that he would die if he doesn't get some sleep.

And as soon as his body was on his bed jack felt asleep for two whole days.

He wakes up at the noise of his Shen gong wu alarm screaming from all directions.

The young man wakes up in panic and jumps out of bed trying to size the situation only to groan when he understands that is nothing.

"Shut Up already!" With that command, the alarm stops and jack run to his bathroom to clean himself.

He brushes his teeth as he contemplates not going to the showdown. He knows he doesn't have many chances of winning anything but new bruises, and he already feels awful as it is. Definitely better after sleeping, but still not ready to get into a fight with martial arts masters… not that his body had ever been ready to fight martial arts masters.

And… he has a feeling that urges him not to go.

However his mind is already made, and he hurries to dress up and put some sunscreen on while all the jack-bots try to shove food on his face.

AN: So, I hope this is not confusing. And please let me what you guys think :) Also, thanks to Lord Weiss


	4. Too Death To Play

Too Death To Play

Chapter 4

Warning: There is a little of gore in this chapter. Also, a little sad.

"GO!" jack sends his jack-spies to the place where the Shen gong wu is, a few miles before him. Pre-programmed past experiences had taught jack that he should let his robots scout the perimeter for danger and information before he reaches the place.

The little habit has saved him more than once.

The genius had tried to keep his new robots a secret since most people would tease him about it because 'it should have been obvious, and it is hard to believe that it took you so long to come with the most basics of strategies.' That was what Chase had said.

jack pouts at the memory; it wasn't his memory, but it felt so real. He can remember the surprise of a tiger lightly pushing his side on a weak intent to cheer him up. Noah was such sweetheart.

However, jack did congratulate himself when he found a new use for his robots, though now their job description is in their name, it came as a surprise at first. The robots cannot only pick up signals of danger from locations, but also irregularities from people.

Like at this very moment the jack-spies were sending in their reports, besides the reasonable warnings of the quicksands, highly poisonous frogs, and predators, the robots had picked up an irregularity of the monks standing position: Kimiko and Raimundo were standing further away from each other than usual; 0.67 meters to be exact. Which, for the robots could mean that a problem had occurred that could affect their ability to attack or defend efficiently.

But as great as jack's creations might be, the genius still prefer his eyes. The redhead looks at Wuya who stands tall with her cocky smile. She looks much stronger than the last time he saw her...the memory is blurry but jack knows he was pretty sleep deprived at the time. But all of his most recent memories seem to be blurry. The young man smiles at the older woman, and he looks at his biotech armor that Wuya wears and whistles.

The woman looks at jack quickly, but she turns away without saying nothing. She didn't pose or try to get any more form of flattery or happily show her quick wit to the albino, and she looks the other way.

The robots didn't find it strange, but jack saw her face. He saw the last specks of guilt Wuya possess exposed for only a moment, and that's how jack knew that Wuya would betray him today.

"Where is it?!" Raimundo screams, his voice reminds jack of where he is and what he came to do.

"Around here! Could you calm down? We just got here!" Jogo says as he draws on the dirt a circle, and tries to concentrate.

"Why so very fast Raimundo? Don't you want to see your land of mothers?" Omi asks as innocently as the pubertal could fake.

"How are you getting worst at speaking? How is that even possible?" Raimundo asks already annoy and ready to go home.

"Leave him alone!" Kimiko interferes, and the whole group goes silent.

The tension is massive and fresh, and it makes jack smile. The monks are at their weakest when they are fighting each other. The albino giggles at their misfortune like it were meant to be his entertainment. With a bright grin, the albino turns to looks for Wuya, sure that with a small partnership he could win over the monks. But Wuya isn't longer an option.

jack curses under his breath at the timing in which the witch had decided to go solo. The genius tries to calculate his chances of actually winning the showdown before Dojo or Wuja find the Wu when Chase Young appears from thin air.

The presence of the warlord always makes everyone wary. But what brothers jack was the four large felines that growl behind his master. Chase only brings his warriors with him for two reasons; when he is bored, and he wants to bother people with his witty, mean comments (and of course he needs an audience), or when he wants to be sure he won't lose.

And since Chase hasn't insulted anyone in the last ten seconds, jack guesses is the second one.

The young man wonders if Chase Young would allow him to partner up, jack knows the answer is 'neverwithout warning' but he can still dream.

A jack-spy reports a code 'chili,' which means Hannibal Roy Bean is nearby.

The albino moves with new purpose and value, as he hurries to share the information with Chase Young before any of the Warlord's minions can.

No one pays attention to jack running from his place to Chase Young.

The warlord himself didn't think it was anything of importance, and when jack pulls on his arm and whisper on his ear Chase was merely surprised that he didn't hear the little-worn asking 'team up.'

"The old evil is lurking~" jack whispers with a grin on his face. Chase raises an eyebrow that questions the information, but jack's grin doesn't change.

"I had visible jack-spies, invisible ones, and mosquito cameras everywhere! I get reports of anything and everything that happens on a ten miles radius! By now I had better and more complete maps than Google could ever dream!" jack explains happily, and he knows he said something right when Chase doesn't send him away.

"What about any flora or fauna? Do you have every creature accounted for?" Chase asks, and after a moment of doubt, the young man shrugs his shoulders.

"I could if I wanted to." jack answers to the weird command, and Chase looks at Dojo and Wuya but neither seem to be able to locate the Wu.

The warlord considers his next move, as he doesn't want anyone but himself to take possession of the Wu. And with a heavy sigh, the millennium-old man says one word.

"Fine." Chase redundantly agrees to the unspoken question, and jack smiles like the fool he is. The genius considered asking Chase to partner up, but he thought the answer would be ...not 'yes.' However, jack's mind is like always ready to ruin his fun as his brain asks 'why?'

But before jack could make his questions vocal he came to the answer.

"The Wu is fucking moving!" The genius says surprise and suddenly looking everywhere like the Wu could pop up in front of him at any minute. It is not only moving, but it must not hold a specific shape as either Wuya or Dojo had tried to describe it, and more importantly, it can't be traced as not even Chase Young or Hannibal Roy Bean had been able to find it.

Therefore Chase needs a map, and everything and everyone accounted for.

"This is going to be a cool one!" jack smiles and looks at Chase but the man doesn't seem to agree or disagree.

"We should make this special, not that it isn't already special being able to work with you -it is truly a dream come true. No, it is a life goal to be able to work with you, even on a temporary basis. But I want it to be more special to the both of us, so we should get like a team name. What you think?" jack asks as he sends the new command of searching for all life form to his robots.

"I think your existence is an error of mother nature and the humankind, but agreeing to work with you was my error. And I hate to err." Chase answers and he sees jack smile shrink for a moment, but the young man simply lets the commentary go over his head.

"Yeah...maybe a name might be a bit too much." jack smiles and his watch lights up. Chase doesn't understand the numbers on the small screen, but he can clearly read jack's expression.

"What is wrong?" Chase asks.

"NOTHING!" jack lies. Before Chase could further question the albino, a raven lands on his shoulder to tell him what jack already did ten minutes ago.

"If there something that I hate more than your incompetence, is you trying to lie!" Chase says as he sends his minion away. jack visibly trembles, and then he nods.

Chase can't help to smile at that, and he does love when jack spicer shows that he does have a backbone.

"There are too much life forms to had them all accounted for in such short notice and without enough robots available..." jack reports.

"Then call reinforcements immediately, and I'll make sure you had enough time." Chase states like it were the most simple thing. jack looks at the man for a moment, like he thinks Chase is going to remember to insult him in any minute, but he doesn't so jack hurries with his machines.

"It would take 30 minutes for them to get here, and from 1 hour to 2 for the analysis of all life form to be completed." jack says after calling for help to his lab and making some calculations.

Chase nods and jack waits for more commands or to be sent away, but neither happens.

It takes only fifteen minutes for the monks to collectively give up on waiting for Dojo to explain himself, and start asking Wuya and Chase for answers.

It takes the monks five minutes to understand that neither of the Heylin would answer their questions. This brings discomfort to their faces as they are used to a more talkative Wuya and even Chase.

jack grew bored of waiting twenty minutes ago, but he busied himself with calculations and the games on his phone.

The albino was getting more comfortable by using a tiger, fluffy Noah, as a chair when the screen on his wristwatch started beeping. He reads the information and hums to himself.

"What it says, Spicer?" Chase asks, and jack answers like the answer meant nothing.

"I sent the jack-spies to observe the ecosystem and count all living being that is part of it. But they only found one Noron- Noronhomys, a fancy name for a rat! And they are not able to find more than one." jack tells Chase, but the man doesn't react to jack's words but at Wuya's movements.

"Where?" Chase asks as he signals something to the tiger jack is sitting on.

"2.3 miles east from here." jack answers and without a warning the tiger he had been sitting on starts running.

"Noah you dump!" jack cries as he struggles to hold his balance, he doesn't even feel bad when he pulls the tiger's fur for leverage.

The monks notice the Heylin moving, and they follow by foot, Raimundo gets ahead using his power over the wind, and ignores Clay's plead to 'stick together.'

The tiger who carries jack runs without hearing the young man's cries to stop. Wuya is the first one to find the rat, and she pounds on the ground for it like a cat. The rat squeaks, most likely very confused, as it tries to get away.

"Why are we chasing a rat?!" Kimiko asks as she sends a fireball in the rodent's direction.

"STOP THAT!" Dojo screams and hurries to put off the fire.

"Why?" Kimiko asks as she tries to think of another way to get the rat.

"We need to get it alive. It very, very, very important that we capture the rat alive!" Dojo explains as he tries to capture the rodent.

"That really goes against my upbringing," Clay says, but he still tries to capture the little creature by building an earth fence around it. But the rat jumps over it with ease.

"What an embarrassment to the past Xiaolin monks; their descenders can't even catch a rat," Chase says as he looks the whole situation unfold at his feet, he turns to look at jack long-term has a huge grin on his face. The eyes of the youth follow only Chase as he waits to see his idol make his move.

With his small audience, Chase feels a little cockier, and he smiles before teleporting on the center of everything.

Everyone jumps back and observe the warlord, but their attention is quick rob by the large rodent trapped on Chase's gloved hand.

"You are supposed to be dead," Chase tells the rat before squeezing.

"PLEASE DON'T" Wuya implores as she shamelessly falls to her knees.

"Oh, you are going to beg," Chase says, amusement mix in his tone, he searches for jack who looks torn between who to root for, but the young uncharacteristically chooses to be quiet. Maybe a sign of maturity.

jack looks at the ground, and he tries to block the sound of Wuya crying, it shouldn't matter to him -she wouldn't help him if the situations were reversed; she would betray him as well. She was already planning to betray him. She betrayed him first, and he owes her nothing.

"You don't need it. But I DO!" Wuya cries, and for a moment her ugly cries are enough to distract Chase.

A bird flies in the scene aiming for Chase's head, the warlord dodges easily, and he doesn't even blink when Hannibal Roy Bean jumps from the bird and attacks Chase. The man laughs at the attacks of his old master, and when he feels another attacker from behind, he jumps out of the way to had Wuya's attack collide against Hannibal.

"Too late!" Chase says as everything plays as he anticipated. Neither Wuya or Bean are strong enough to fight him, and they had failed at their ambush. The monks are too stunned to do anything on time and Dojo would prefer for Chase to keep the Wu than anyone else. And jack, he comes closer to Chase, as a moth flies to light, to see his idol destroy his enemies last hopes.

But Chase was distracted and he misses a crucial detail; the rat. The animal fights for its freedom and bites the hand that holds him. The teeth didn't even nick Chase skin, but he opens his hand out of reflex, and the rat jumps out.

The Xiaolin monks compose themselves and understand that it doesn't matter what the rat means, but if the three big evils want to kill it then they must save it. Wuya and Hannibal busy themselves attacking Chase, while Bean's bird and jack's robots follow the rat.

"What?" jack says as he sees his robots move without him giving them an order. A quick check on their system lets the genius know that there is a second control and he knows who is it without having to think about; Wuya. She stole a control for his jack-spies.

Chase hisses at the deafening vibration of Wuya's sonar gun, a product of Spicer's creativity, the warlord makes a mental note of forbidden jack from making weapons like that one. Hannibal takes full advantage of Chase's temporal sensorial lost, and he attacks as often and as dirty as he is able to. The monks throw every long-distance attack they can think of.

jack takes a big breath as he decides that he can't overtake the other control from where he is, since both are master controls, he needs to find the other control manually. Against his survival instinct, he leaves the tiger, who joins the battle as soon as jack is no longer on the way, and he sneaks inside the battlefield.

Chase growls and transforms into his dragon shape, he calls his warriors, but he allows the one that is looking for jack to stay in place. It's much easier to shred flesh with claws, and he enjoys the cries from Hannibal as he forces the old rotten Bean to back off.

Even as the worst fighter on the Heylin side, jack is very proud of his ability to slide from a place to place mostly unnoticed. Chase did mention that was because no one cared to notice jack, but jack was still proud of his sneaking around skills.

Wuya felt jack jump over her before the albino had even performed the act, her first instinct was to attack, and she turns with her sonar gun and points at jack. The young man sees the gun up, and he captures her wrist and points the gun down, and he pushes Wuya to the ground all on less than a second. He smiles as he sees his training finally pay off and save his own life for once. jack doesn't notice that Wuya never pulled the trigger because he is bleeding.

It all happened too fast.

Chase had just tilt his fight with Hannibal in his favor, Omi had been able to hit him on the right side of his face with a block of ice, and Chase irritated had decided to end their fight. He chooses to get rid of Wuya first; he attacked her with intent to kill except that Wuya was on the ground and jack was looking at the claws buried deep in his stomach.

jack's body tense at the moment of the strike, but all the resistance his muscles put meant nothing as the sharp claws go through him like he wasn't there. The three lower claws tear his stomach open and all the acid spills over his organs, and they begin to slowly dissolve. His sternum was shattered by the dragon's claws and his diaphragm torn useless, with the diaphragm unable to help the lungs to contract jack is unable to breathe. He looks at the claw resting inside of him, nestled in his heart, and his tears fall like they have done countless times before. jack slowly looks up. His lips are blue when he had mustered the strength to look up, and he looks at Chase on his dragon shape standing very still.

The monks stop their attack and they run to help -to do something, Omi is the first one to apply pressure to the wound, his little hands tremble at the sight of all that red. "It smells worst than it looks," Omi whisper to jack but the albino doesn't look down. He only looks at Chase.

Kimiko is on the phone screaming at the person on the other line to tell her what to do.

Wuya is only screaming as she tries to desperately clean the blood that had fallen on her.

Chase looks at jack, his lips are blue, his eyes are losing their light, and his legs do not longer sustain him.

Clay holds jack. First, he helps him stand but in less than a second Clay was the only thing keeping jack up.

Raimundo tries to keep jack awake, responsive, and he asks him questions, the monk jokes and when jack doesn't response Raimundo raises his voice and ignores his tears.

jack is not sure what is happening around him, only that everything is foggy and that Chase is looking at him like they would never see each other again. It was then when it hit him. jack won't see Chase again, it was over, so he stays with his eyes open regardless of the pain and dizziness. That man, Chase Young would be the last thing he sees.

Three minutes had passed, and jack's brain has suffered irreparable damage. Jack's mind is officially passed any salvation. "We had to put him down, and give him CPR until and try to stop the bleeding, and wait for help. If it didn't hit his stomach, he has a chance!" Kimiko informs everyone, and people move to help. Raimundo says he knows CPR, and Omi whispers jack that "everything would be fine."

"He is gone," Chase says.

jack's eyes are perfect crystals, and the warlord can see himself reflected on them, tears do not longer fall.

"He can come back! I had seen people come back from worst, and jack won't let death take him so easily. I'll do the compressions." Clay says as he tries to lower jack to the ground.

"I hit his stomach. He is no longer bleeding internally because his blood has stopped circulating, he knew he was dead the moment …" Chase doesn't finish that sentence. He doesn't say anything else.

The atmosphere quickly changes from denial to anger.

"YOU ATTACK HIM!" Omi was the first one to scream as he tries to pull the body away from Chase. The monk is successful but when the body is pulled away from the claws a new wave of blood rushes out of the hole left under the young man's ribs.

The monks help Omi while insulting Chase like they had forgotten the strength of the man, or maybe like at the moment they are far more angry that they had ever been scared.

Wuya says nothing and does nothing. She only stares at the blood puddle.

"I'm so sorry," Clay says to the body before he reaches to close jack's eyes.

"Don't" Chase finally speaks. There is silence, he himself can't believe he isn't allowing for the monks to the respectful thing and close the eyes of the death. But jack dies looking at him, no one else.

jack live looking at Chase.

"I'll take him." Chase states and he ignores the complaints of the monks. He teleports himself and the corpse away, leaving the monks to grieve.

The palace was silence when Chase appears carrying the former jack spicer on his arms. The little blood trail they left as Chase walks to a room where he can lay the body respectively was followed by the household servants.

Chase picks one of the guest rooms and lays the body on the bed. He looks like the expensive bed covers as they become tainted with the dark red that still drips from the wound.

"Spicer," Chase calls even though he knows the boy didn't have enough magic on him to hold to the realm of the living. Chase moves the head so the eyes would look at him. The warlord searches for the glee, love, and adoration that always shine in jack's eyes, but those eyes are now dead.

"jack," Chase calls hoping that maybe the young man had enough regret on him to tied his spirit to the world of the living. But no one answers.

Chase looks at his right hand which is covered in dried blood.

"Please," Chase whispers unsure of what would it accomplish.

No one answers.

Chase stays in silence, letting those lifeless eyes observe him while he thinks how could he apologize for had broken his promise to jack. The only promised he made to jack spicer.

jack's blood grows cold on the Fernando de Noronha island.

The monks let themselves cry, and Kimiko tries to talk to Wuya before leaving the island, but the witch quietly asks them to leave her alone.

For once her voice is soft and exposed.

For once the monks do as they are told.

Wuya looks at the blood and repeats to herself that it's jack's.

The woman looks around and when she can't see anyone she lets herself cry.

jack wasn't like her son, he behaved like a child, and she had to play the role of the adult, but they weren't mother and son. jack was her ally, never her first option but always an option, but that was a part of their relationship she could survive without.

jack was her friend.

She would go to jack when she was at her weakest, and she would go to him when she was at her strongest. They would fight, but jack always allowed her back. Even when she knew that jack couldn't help her, Wuya would search for him, because the boy would always listen. Because the lonely boy didn't have anyone to guide him and Wuya didn't have anyone else to trust her. They were each other's last option, but they always chose each other first.

Wuya lets silent tears fall down her face as she chokes her sobs before they leave her throat. The witch lowers her head to the puddling blood, and she imagines that she is next to spicer's body. That the idiot genius can still hear her, so she can say everything she didn't say to him in life.

"Thank you." The witch whispers.

Wuya lifts her head and cleans her face. She readies to stands up; there is a rat she must catch.

"That was touching." A voice mocks her from a tree.

Hannibal smiles showcasing his yellow rotten teeth.

"I didn't know you care~," The bean says as he jumps on the back of its minion.

"Where were you?" Wuya asks and she tries to ignore her raspy voice, tired from all the screaming.

"Enjoying the spectacular. I never knew that Chase had grown so close to that kid. Well, he did grow up to be quite a sight for sore eyes~" Hannibal says with a little chuckle.

"It hasn't been a day!" Wuya says disgustedly.

"It hasn't been three hours yet, his guts might still be warm if you search by his colon, and you are ready to move on." Hannibal points out.

"What you want?" Wuya asks even though she knows the answer.

"The same thing that you want; revenge," Hannibal says, but Wuya doesn't seem as pleased as he expects her to be. Instead, she walks off like Hannibal wasn't talking to her.

"Oh, and I thought you like jackie?" Hannibal plays.

"He was a baby!" Wuya answers as she fights new tears from spilling over her face.

The monster uses his vines until he is in front of Wuya.

"You still want your power back, don't you?" Hannibal asks incredulously of the witch new tactic of simply walking away from deals.

"Yes. But last time I partner up with you we got our ass kicked, and gained nothing, I would even say I lost good weapons -may be more valuable than your partnership at this point. And jack spicer die!" Wuya stops at her words, but she picks up the pace, not ready to think about it now. She said her goodbyes; she can move on.

Except she was planning to betray jack, he would never know, but that's the fact.

"Chase is started. I can tell his little fanboy death shocked him. Now is the time!" Hannibal says. Wuya considers fighting the bean but she doesn't want to get hurt, not now.

This is not the moment to make big decisions.

Before she could say whatever she was planning on saying the control, she stole from jack starts beating.

"That's my ride." The witch lies, and she looks at the screen to see what actually is. Wuya can barely keep her face calm when she sees she received a message from jack spicer. She hurries and calls one of the robots nearby to come and pick her up.

"Leaving so soon. Don't you had a rat to catch?" Hannibal asks.

Wuya jumps on the jack-bot that has come for her and her simple acts bore of the whole thing.

"Do you know where that stupid rat is?" She doesn't wait for an answer as the robot takes her away.

The woman waits until they are far enough and she is sure that she isn't being followed to open the message.

The little screen lights up, and jack appears. jack appears alive and okay, his eyes shine, his lips move, and there isn't a large hole in his stomach.

"Hi! It took you over twenty minutes to open my testament. So, fuck you! That's just rude. At least that you were like...crying in which case; I'm sorry...I guess."

The jack on the screen says, Wuya covers her mouth as she sees the screen change frames, jack looks the same he does. Correction. Jack looks the same as he did.

It was recent.

"Wuya. This is a message for you!" The woman nods.

"It should have been around three hours since I die. How cool is this? Wait let me do it again. If you had received this message, it means that I had been dead for over three hours. I'm sorry." jack smiles brightly after imitating something he watches a movie.

"I'm not sure how long do you need ...or if you need time at all. I know you are not celebrating. If you are, then you are the worst. But I think you would cry. We didn't always get along, mostly 'cause you are a bitch, but ...we were friends Wuya. We were friends. So, I'm sorry for dying. I never meant to leave you alone so soon. I hope at least it was cool." Wuya smiles and she feels for a moment on ease. He knew that she cared, that she cares.

"You are gonna need a good ally once I'm gone. Now that I'm gone. And You are gonna need a friend. So I gonna give you mine. Every jack-bot is from now on a Wuya-bot. Which it doesn't sound as cool, and you won't like them as much but is everything I got. There are two robot mechanics that can fix the broken stuff. And that's all." The jack on the screen says, and he awkwardly waits until the screen turns off.

The witch stares at the screen a little longer, waiting for jack to say something, and just before she is ready to give up a second message arrives.

"Just one more thing!" jack says with a smile.

"I can't give you all my good stuff for free. I need a favor." The jack in the screen smiles.


	5. Denial, Anger and details

Denial, Anger, and details

Chapter 5

Jack repeats the conversation on his head over and over again until he had analyzed every detail, every word Chase had said, and he found the answer in plain view.

He remembered what Chase asked him. The impossible request didn't seem to make any more sense now than it did then.

'I need you to kill me.' Chase had said it

so easily like he was talking about the weather.

'If you were to try to kill me, Spicer. How would you?'

The human had smiled when his great brain had found the answer like it wasn't obvious.

'I wouldn't.'

He couldn't kill Chase Young. And not only because of how he feels about the warlord.

No, there were more prominent faults to take care of, and Chase pointed them to Jack the same day he made his unfeasible request.

The three most significant obstacles the young man had to take care of if he wanted his plan to had a chance were; 1, to weaken Chase Young. 2, to get rid of all allies. And 3, to find someone to do his dirty work.

Jack made a plan, and then Jack made jack.

So, Jack sent his clone to die, and consequently seemingly leave the game.

Then he would play the game with the advance of anonymity.

Now he has 25 hours to kill Chase Young.

The moment the clone, jack, die his plan was set in motion.

Clay tried to close the eyes of the still warm body when Chase stopped him. The earth monk had held the body tighter chasing the last essences of the previous genius. He wanted to say something, something to allow all the anger and sadness he felt to be exposed. But Chase was gone with the corpse before he could find the words.

Omi cried loudly, and Kimiko and Raimundo tried to comfort him.

Wuya was lost looking into a puddle of blood, her dress stained and ripped.

After years of fighting against the Heylin, Clay felt like it was the first time he had seen evil.

Three hours and twenty-five minutes after the death of jack spicer.

The corpse didn't move, didn't blink, and it didn't bleed anymore.

But Chase still sat patiently waiting. He waits for something that wasn't coming.

The warlord could not yet believe that jack was death and that he wore his dried blood on his hands.

The man looks at his right hand dirtied by his fanboy's blood, and he feels like his hand wasn't his. Like his hand would never kill jack spicer.

A tiger enters the room.

She is the physician who would prepare the body for the funeral.

She changes to her human form and says nothing: no words of comfort or curses of hate. She only offers silent, and Chase soon becomes wary of her presence. It is evident that he needs more time looking at what he has done, to confront the facts. Years and years of outliving people had taught him to never sink into denial, and he can't leave until he has accepted that jack spicer is dead.

jack won't ever talk again. Everything, every idea that formed once or would have been formed is lost.

What one feels after denial?

The death of mortals is something Chase has grown used to. He saw death as an inconvenience; people leaving a party too early without saying goodbye; nothing but a rude departure.

jack expended his last minutes crying. Those tears were like freckles, always present on the young man's face. jack expended his last minutes fighting for air and crying.

It has been centuries since death disturbs Chase like that.

The woman says nothing, her breathing slow and constant, and her standing stoic, she won't move or leave -not at least that she is ordered to, and Chase doesn't want to talk.

The corpse still had his eyes open, and Chase searches for an inch of everything he always found in Spicer's eyes. But those feelings are gone and dead, like the man lying on the bed.

jack died crying, gasping for air, and looking at Chase. His pupils fully blown trying to take all the light the world has to offer, and all that jack wanted it was to look at Chase.

Chase stands, and without looking at the woman, he leaves the room.

Jack died looking at him.

Three more large cats wait to enter the room.

One of the warriors looks down and tries to shield his nose from the smell.

"That's disrespectful," A tiger says as he can almost feel phantom fingers caressing his fur.

"I'm sorry...but does it normally smells…" A warrior tries to ask the others, but the silent, angry mourning dare him to keep talking.

He is the only one that notices the subtle smell; it's almost masked by the essence of death.

As the body decomposes rapidly, a virus that the clone had been carrying becomes active, and the four people in the room will become the first vectors to spread it like a plague.

Five hours after Chase Young killed jack spicer.

Wuya listens carefully to the message. She asked to replay the video, and the robots obey.

The Witch sits on a comfortable chair while doc-bots take care of her injuries. Food had been brought to her, but she is not eating.

"I'm dead, and I would like to think that I'm okay with it. Like I lasted a good time. But it doesn't matter how did I die; I'm not okay with it." The jack on the video explains again.

"I'm sure I wanted to live, but I guess that part is in the past… but I'll still get my revenge. I had made personalized plans for my possible killer or killers. Just tell me who did it!" The young man smiles.

The woman considers playing the message again. Instead, she turns to one of the robots.

"Get me a drink." The robot leaves and Wuya repeat her command. "Again."

"I'm dead, and I would like to think that I'm okay it with it. Like I lasted it a good time. But doesn't matter how did I die, I'm not okay with it." The jack on the video explains again.

The robot brings a tall glass of orange soda.

And Wuya glares at it.

"Do you think I'm a kid?!"

"I'm sure I wanted to live, but I guess that part is in the past… but I'll still get my revenge. I had made a personalized plan for my possible killer or killers. Just tell me who did it!" The young man smiles.

The witch looks at the screen, and the robot takes advantage of her distraction to run and find another drink.

Wuya looks at the frozen picture.

'Chase Young'

Wuya can't bring herself to answer the question.

She knows that this jack, the one talking on the screen is a recording. She shouldn't care for him. But she does.

The witch for first time tries to save her pupil from pain.

To care for him now is far more useless than ever.

jack doesn't have any talent for magic.

jack didn't have any talent for magic.

He is. He was a mechanic.

He is a great engineer.

Wuya feels her eyes burn. It makes her laugh. She didn't know she could still cry.

He was a genius.

And he was alive.

Not anymore.

Like her grieve had reached a new threshold the witch holds her chest as it might break.

Like it could be easily broken by claws.

"Chase Young" Wuya whispers but the machine can't hear her with her broken voice.

jack was alive just today.

Wuya was going to betray him but not kill him. Jack would have forgiven her or forget about it; it should have been okay.

She didn't shoot.

jack stood in front of her, and all her instincts scream at her to shoot, to defend herself, to fight back to shoot, to shoot. But Wuya didn't. She made sure she didn't shoot.

Yet, jack's blood started pouring.

"Chase Young killed you jack. Carved open your stomach!"

The robot returns with a small glass of whiskey, and the bottle on the side.

"I didn't want him to do it." A new video start. "I didn't want anyone to do it! But I really didn't want to die at his hands… I hope it was worth it."

"Fuck him!" Wuya says into the glass and stops to look at the screen. That jack looks so alive. "And fuck you! Why did you have to fight? Why did you trust him!"

Wuya lifts her glass and drinks the liquid that burns her throat. It feels good; the burn realizes her pain just a little.

"Don't get drunk Wuya!" The video asks her, and Wuya almost spits the rest of her drink.

"I don't like you when you are drunk. And we, sorry, you don't have much time to put my plan into action." The albino smiles and moves excited as the camera moves with him to show blueprints.

Wuya cleans her face and puts her glass down.

She can avenge jack.

She can't kill Chase, but she can make him suffer.

"There are twenty hours left!"

A paper copy is brought to Wuya, who looks over the thick binder.

"When did you sit down and thought this through?" The witch asks as she starts reading, but the screen doesn't answer. The woman guesses that wasn't a pre-recorded question.

The more she reads, the more surprise she becomes, Jack's plan has a chance, but it also has many mistakes and unaccounted variables.

"You are gonna get me kill!" The witch says as she looks over the general details the so-called genius overlooked.

"Maybe, but you'll come back." The man on the screen answers.

"So, you did add some extra phrases." The woman says and tries to think of something to say or ask. But she keeps her mouth shut instead, not ready to had a make-believe conversation with a computer.

"Master." A Wu-bot calls as he offers her a black dress. It was pretty, the fabric cover with tiny gems that shine with the light, the tail long, the sharp cut, a little too tight for mourning, and cleavage pass the line of inappropriate for a funeral.

"You choose it, not me!" Wuya says as she takes the dress.

"Oh, you'll love that dress. Is pretty, hot and classy, and somehow you'll make it trashy!" The video answers and Wuya closes her eyes to not look at the screen and pretend for a moment that Jack is speaking to her in person.

But there is no one alive in the room beside her. And someone has to pay for that.

She prepares to undress, not caring for the machines.

A Wu-bot explains that the dress and fur would be protection from an attack.

It repeats the plan to her, especially the part that depends on her alone.

"Now is a good time to send the messenger." A robot says as it helps its new master to hide small weapons on her persona.

"The monks would never get the message, Hannibal would interfere before it can reach the monks. And I don't want him crashing the funeral." Wuya says, but the robots were insistence. She would have overruled it, but she didn't want to alter Jack's plan -it was his very last request.

"Fine just don't fail or get capture!" The witch finally allows the message to be sent.

The robots explain the plan over and over again, every so often the recording of Jack would say something and Wuya would turn to make sure that it had been the computer, not the albino.

To robots kept repeating the plan.

"It's time!" Jack says, and Wuya turns to look at him, he smiles happily from the screen. She looks at the little clock on the corner of the screen -it was a countdown; twelve hours and thirty-two minutes and counting.

She hasn't felt the time.

Twelve hours after the clone has died, and three hours after the first warrior has fallen sick.

No one had come to the training grounds, and Chase had broken every dummy he owns. Part of him wanted to understand that his warriors were ...affected by jack's death, but he only wanted to ignore what had happened only a little longer.

"Master." A voice called Chase, and it was like someone had ripped his chest open.

"Noah." Chase tastes the name like he had just learned it's true meaning.

"Master. A second warrior has fallen sick, and many are showing sudden health complains…" The tiger says.

"You were supposed to watch him." Chase accuses, and the animal looks at the floor, guilt pouring from him like he personally carved jack's heart out, but he didn't.

"I was supposed to watch him." The tiger agrees and sees his master move closer.

"You were supposed to watch him! Because Jack always finds himself in danger. So I ordered you to watch him!" Chase says as anger grows within him until he doesn't longer feel guilty.

"I was supposed to watch him. But master promised to Spicer no danger would come." Noah knew he spoke out of turn, and he wasn't surprised when his Master attacked him.

Chase moves forward, and a clawed fist hits the floor breaking the tile, he turns and kicks his warrior as he places the blame on the cat.

The warrior might have die if Chase was attacking with intent, but the man was attacking without a goal. He didn't know what would he gain from this fight, but he craved destruction that he could control. Noah concentrates on dodging all the attacks and moves out of the training room. Chase follows leaving a path of destruction behind him. The man catches the animal and pins him down under his foot, but Chase isn't sure what to say or do.

Noah was Jack's favorite, killing him won't make anything better.

Chase looks at the warrior trying to decide what to do when he feels an intruder.

"Wuya…" Chase's anger finds a new target, and he steps over the warrior on the floor. He whispers a spell and his clothes and armor readjust before he can face the witch, he doesn't stop when he hears the mechanical 'humm' that accompanied her.

The witch stands tall, and without guilt, she wears a flashy black dress and a small black fur over her shoulders, her feet are bare like usual, but bracelets adorned her ankles. Over one hundred robots silently float behind her.

"...you are wearing your armor?" The witch asks, and Chase ignores her raspy voice and puffy eyes. Because all the pretty jewels and the scandalous dress did not distract Chase from the fact that Wuya cried her eyes dry.

Chase doesn't answer, and the witch steps forward, the guards growl at her as warnings to stay in place.

"I came for ...something." Wuya says and Chase glares at her, but she continues before she can be stopped by the man "To take to Jack's mother. Someone has to tell her, is what Jack…. It should be easier to tell her what has happened if she can have something."

A new wave of emotions that Chase believed was death within rip through his chest, but any emotion is soon masked with anger.

"That bitch? Wait a few months to see how long it takes her to notice." Chase says and ignores the witch's glare.

"Take me to him!" The witch commands and the room goes silent. Any other occasion the warlord would have laughed at the witch delusions of powers, for her to think that she can command anything from him, but Chase stays silence.

"You took him from me," Wuya whispers like if she were to say those words louder, she might break.

Chase closes his eyes and nods, he turns and hears the bare feet of the witch follow him.

Wuya follows in silence surprise that Chase had not only allow her inside his palace without searching her for weapons but wouldn't leave any further orders of how to deal with the robots. The Heylin witch breaths deeply and tries to keep emotions out of her face; Jack was right -Chase is distracted by the death of the fanboy. Wuya was worried when the plan asked her to use an emotional angle to enter the palace and keep Chase misled while the robots attack… She was surprised that the plan had worked so far but fearful that their luck would soon run out.

"Here." Chase stops in front of a room, a guest room -Wuya had used it before, and she can't help but feel sick of the idea that a corpse is laying on the bed.

They open the door and the smell escapes from the room, like trying to hurry to cover the whole palace with the unique essence of death.

The corpse lays on the bed, under new bedcover and dress with new cloths; black with red details, something Jack would approve.

Wuya repeats the plan on her mind, she must keep Chase distract it for 15 minutes, she knows she can, but she had somehow forgotten that she could have to share the room with the body of her former friend. Her very last friend.

"He almost looks handsome…" The witch says without thinking.

"He looks awful," Chase says with a small smile like he can think how would Jack react to his words. "I always thought he looked like the morning death, but it wasn't until recently that I notice how much life are -were in his eyes," Chase says and lets the witch stare at him; he knows he had never honestly expressed a liking towards Spicer. But the boy followed him and visited him, and before Chase could stop him, the warlord had become accustomed to his weekly visits. And he would wait without meaning to for Jack to come and talk of things Chase might have never consider, and talk of his thoughts -his thoughts were like puzzle pieces that the boy always struggle to put together until he could form an idea.

"He had so much life inside of him; it annoyed me," Wuya says, and she knows that Chase would share the feeling.

"He had so much to say all the time. I once let him talk to see when would he grow tired. I don't know the answer -and never will, since I fell asleep before he was done talking." Chase continues as he remembers when he asked Jack to explained how did satellites work.

"I tried that too! But I had to hit him after two hours. I just couldn't do it!" Wuya says as she tries to remember what was Jack talking about, Robots or space or Chase but she can't remember.

"I want him back." Chase says, and he surprises himself. The small sentence holds so much he didn't want to accept. He had grieved so many people; he knows how painful it can be to miss someone.

But it feels like he has never correctly considered it or maybe he forgot. Perhaps he misunderstood how much it hurt. Because it hasn't been a day and Chase would offer the witch anything she asks just to talk to jack for the rest of the day.

But jack was gone…

The witch looks away from the corpse to look at the warlord, and for the first time, she sees Chase Young hurt by something beyond his control.

She stays silent.

The plan didn't foresee this or how tenting it sounds.

Wuya moves closer to the corpse and after whispering some words to asked permission she places one hand over the covered wounded and the other hand in the corpse's head. She searches for a soul, but the body is cold and empty.

Slowly she turns to tell Chase what she knows he is at least to some degree is aware of.

The door opens at brutally, and lioness roars words Wuya can't understand, but she is sure of their meaning. So she runs before the message can be delivered. She is barely able to jump out of the room and run a few feets away when she feels a gloved hand on her forearm.

"Now! Now is when you decided to attack!" Chase says as he readies to kill the witch just like he should have killed her in the showdown instead of spicer.

Everything is white noise, and Chase can't feel his anger burnt him.

"Is called revenge!" The witch hisses. Chase runs one step behind and a hoard of Jack-bots attack.

"Is what he wanted it!" Wuya says before activating her helipad which was hidden with the fur over her shoulders and backs away.

Wuya barely escapes Chase's grip with a broken ulna, but she pays little attention to her wound as she hurries to put distance between her and Chase.

The warlord calls to his army, but only a few warriors come; less than twenty and they all look like they had already been beaten.

Wuya leaves the palace followed by the robots that were not destroyed and Chase aiming for the witch's head.

Once outside Wuya smiles, there are not cats waiting -Jack had held his word, and the robots had somehow taken out the immortal warriors. And there was a fleet of robots, more than she thought Jack owned, waiting midair for orders from their new master.

"Attack stupid pieces of cheap metal!" Wuya screams, and she sees projectiles flying towards Chase.

The robots didn't longer bother to attack the cats, the virus that their former Master introduced had taken care of most of them, letting them concentrated on Chase.

The weapons had a much higher quality than Jack's usuals attacks, but they shouldn't be able to hurt Chase. The damage they cause was pretty small, but there was enough ammunition to worry the dragon.

Chase noticed the lack of energy from his warrior. He started feeling how most of his warriors were 'pulling' power from their master to stay alive. Chase keeps his immortal warriors alive for eternity by tying their life to his, so technically they shared a small portion of Chase life. It had never affected the warlord, even when he needs to use his energy to heal wounded warriors but he had never had to heal all of them at the same time.

"Tired?" The witch asks from a safe distance floating behind her fleet, a robot is taking care of her wound, and she orders and moves her minions to attack Chase.

"When I killed you, I'll make sure you stay dead!" Chase says and jumps over one of the machines; he was surprised when the rest of the robots move away to not allow him to use them as a stair to reach the witch. The man transforms into his dragon form and uses the element of the wind to reach Wuya.

The witch flies away and keeps out of distance.

The more Chase uses magic, the more tire he grows and regardless of how much magic he lets his warriors take none seem to get better.

"Fight me you broken shit!" Chase says, and he can imagine Jack saying does words, he spent a lot of time with Jack.

The warlord feels breathless and tired, every memory of Spicer weights him, and now he can feel disease contaminating his power.

"No thank you!" Wuya says from afar.

And then Chase noticed. It wasn't Wuya's fighting style; it was Jack's.

He remembers the witch saying that she was avenging Spicer, and Chase assumed that the plan -the robots, the bio-attacks, and the air fleet were all Spicer's plan. But the witch actively changing her fighting style.

Only Jack truly knew how much that would confused Chase, who has study everyone's fighting styles and strategies.

"Do what you want," Chase says and jumps towards the ground. At the right moment, since he can feel himself grow dizzy.

"You are not fun~," The witch says, but she starts to panic when she sees Chase walk away.

The warlord knows how to destroy a plan aim for specific responses, and that is by becoming unresponsive -apathetic.

Wuya doesn't stand a chance against him hand to hand. The fleet won't do well inside Chase's palace since they would lose the advance of being out of reach, and the cats won't get weaker trying to fight if Chase orders them to rest.

The whole plan was entirely center on Chase's making specific choices that would weaken him, and if he doesn't make those choices, then the plan is utterly useless.

"Wow, the great Chase Young running from a fight!" Wuya calls but Chase ignores her.

"What would Jack had said if he could see you behaving like a coward!" Wuya screams, but Chase ignores her.

'He would have known that this is resistance, not defeat.' Chase thinks for a moment. Jack knew him well, to had made a plan so well put that Chase almost fell for it.

The man wishes he could tell Jack that he was impressed. And then taunt him with all the details Jack missed. Chase wishes he could go to his throne room and find Jack sitting on the steps like a loyal dog. Or go to bed and wait there until noon once Jack has returned with news and diagrams of his latest invention.

It was odd; to cherish and regret every second spend with a bright mortal.

Chase knows that Wuya would have to change the plan, and she -being Wuya, she'll choose a direct attack, and fail.

Jack would laugh at her.

She'll plan something with big explosions and large minions that are too easy to defeat.

The warlord walks inside his palace to find robots moving around. Each of them had a large cross on their chest; doc-bots. Chase knows they don't have fighting capabilities and ignores them.

The man moves to his closer warrior and touches her side. She irradiates warm through her thick fur, her eyes are closed, and she doesn't seem aware that her master is next to her. The fever seems to be present in most of the cats.

"Are you suppose to fix this?" Chase asks one of the doc-bots, but the metal creature only runs away.

"Mmm," Chase stands and tries to understand Jack's plan and the presence of doc-bots. Jack knew Chase would win, and he had prepared the robots to help the cats after the fight was over. It seems like a possible option -Jack liked the cats and most likely would feel guilty of putting them through so much pain.

Or maybe Jack thought he would be alive but hurt in this scenery, and the doc-bots are here to find their master and save him.

Chase caresses the side of the lioness. It is too late if they came to save their master -he had been dead for almost a whole day. And Chase misses him.

Chase stands and moves towards a robot, the machine tries to run but is easily corner. If Chase is right then, they must hold the antidote. His claws open the robot's chest, and the noise the circuits made when are rip apart sounds a lot like whining. It makes him think of Spicer.

The warlord wonders for a moment how would he ever hear whining and not think of Spicer.

Or crying.

Or hear the oddest news, the newest machines, stupid machinery, stupid ideas, ideas that will change the world, or the world that will forget Jack.

The robot continues to 'cry.'

There are glass tubes with a pinkish transparent liquid inside, one of them is the hand of the robot that looks like an injection made into a gun. Chase forces the trigger and sees the pink liquid out of the needle. He nods and forces the robot next to the lioness, the warrior whines at the needle performing her flesh and the dense liquid push through her shoulder. The liquid burns her, but in only a few minutes she feels better.

Chase waits until his warrior wakes up before moving to the next warrior. The needle falls automatically, and a new one takes its place. Chase repeats the process five times before he hears Wuya entering the palace.

"Melisa," Chase calls a puna, the second warrior to recover but the one seems to be doing the best. She chances forms to human and tries to ignore the blunt pain across her body. She stands and takes the robot from her master and continues what his task.

Chase stands and leaves his warriors behind.

He is still weak, but the witch doesn't bother him, her only chance against him was the plan that Jack had made and the fact that it took Chase by surprise. Now she had lost both of her advances. If she was smart enough, then she might leave and think of a real strategy.

Killing her shouldn't be hard, but for some reason, Chase is not walking towards her. He knows where she is, but he is not going to meet her.

Chase stops in front of his guest room, the one where the corpse is.

He hears movement and hurries to open the door, only to find more robots cleaning the room and bagging the body.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chase asks, but he attacks before the machines could answer. He destroys but one robot in the room, and the machine trembles in fear. Chase stops and stares at the metal creature and wonders why did Spicer install fear on a machine.

The robot moves forward, and stands in front of its former master.

"I guess you'll miss him too," Chase says before destroying the last robot.

The man walks over the debris, and he can almost hear Spicer whine over his dear robots. He walks until he stands over Spicer, his face seems to had magically gained some life, but the smell of death reminds Chase of the crude reality. There are machines or apparatus covering the corpse, and the bag had a temperature low enough to freeze the corpse. There is another bag and Chase can sense the organic material, but he doesn't even want to think what those robots were planning to do with it. Chase guesses that the robots were trying to preserve the body better. He looks over the young man as long as he can before deciding that Spicer is gone. Chase finishes zipping the black thick bag and tries to think of something to say, but all he can think is that how useless would be to say something now.

But he still wants to say good-bye, before deciding if he should or not, an explosion steals his attention.

"Wuya," Chase says. feeling too emotionally exhausted to continue their battle, but he leaves


	6. Cheating is Relative

Cheating is Relative

Chapter 6

"Wuya." Chase says feeling too emotionally exhausted to continue their battle, but he leaves the room and finds the witch on his throne room or what is left of his throne room.

Anger takes over his body once again when Chase sees the throne destroyed. That's his favorite place to talk to his former fanboy; Chase sitting on his throne and Jack sitting in the steps like a loyal dog.

Jack sitting on the steps like a loyal dog.

Wuya orders the metal fighters to attack, and Chase bends the iron limbs like they were made of paper. The witch hurries to use her sonar gun which had proved to be effective against the warlord, but the attack only reminds Chase that Jack won't create anything anymore. He ignores the pain that the sonar brings him and aims for the witch neck.

He walks down the steps carrying Wuya by her thin neck.

Jack laughing on the steps under the throne.

He doesn't break it, he watches the witch try to escape his grip, like the stupid rat that started everything, and Wuya, like that rat, is still alive.

"Why couldn't you die instead?" Chase asks before burying his fist in Wuya's stomach. The Heylin witch lets go of her gun, if she said something Chase was unable to hear her -his ears bleeding from the sonar direct attack. He yanks his hand out of Wuya, pieces of her stuck to his hand, and she falls death before Chase can clean his dirtied glove.

Chase looks at his hand, twenty-four hours ago his hand was covered by spicer's blood.

Jack like a loving loyal dog.

"Why couldn't you die instead?" Chase asks to the spirit of the woman, he knows she is there but most likely doesn't want to be seen, which is fine with Chase since he doesn't want to see her either.

The man walks away from the corpse and he can't help to hate the way he killed Wuya, the same way he killed spicer. Because Jack was different, he meant something different -he means something different.

Chase can't help to chuckle at his own thought, he knows now what he wanted to say to Jack.

Now that is completely useless to say anything at all, now he knows what to say.

He leaves feeling his balance skewed as a consequence of his hearing damage.

The warlord walks towards the guest room wondering how many times does he plans to disturb jack's cold body.

He sees doc-bots working and helping the fallen warriors, other robots trying to clean the mess that they had made, and two large robots taking with them a large black bag. Chase knows what is on that bag and he considers stopping them from taking it away, but why? For what? The Jack-bots only want to give their master a proper burial, and Chase had done enough…

He opens the room and lets the smell of death and cleaning supplies be enough punishment. Chase closes his eyes and tries to accept what has happen when he feels a sharp object against his neck.

A knife without a doubt, but he is too tired to fight at the moment so he lets the knife rest against his neck. The metal nicks his skin but it doesn't seen to be able to cut any deeper than that. He looks at the blade, and then at the hand that holds it. The fingers are white as milk, and the hand small and rough. Chase looks at Spicer wearing a suit giving him a wary smile.

The young man trembles in place, and Chase isn't sure if it's because he is holding a knife against his neck or because Jack's temperature is far lower than it should be.

"...Jack?" Chase asks finally wondering if what he sees is real.

"I tried." Jack says as he withdraws the knife. His hands tremble so much he drops the knife but he doesn't seen to notice. "How? How did -shit is cold!" Jack says and moves towards the bed where his corpse was, he takes the new bedcover that was only slightly stain with blood and puts it around him. "How did I do?" He asks.

Chase opens and closes his mouth trying to find the right question that would explain everything, but then he understands.

'I need you to kill me.'

Jack is too much of a coward to fight hand to hand, he needed to get out of the game -so he faked his death.

Chase can't believe that wasn't his first thought when the imposter die, but then again -it felt terribly realistic…

Jack made sure Chase would believed it, Jack made sure Chase would killed 'him'. And to confused Chase with an unique strategy he used the knowledge that Chase has of his opponents against the warlord -as he would never expect an air attack from Wuya.

'I guess I would use the sky.'

Jack literally told him his attack plan.

Chase captures Jack's face with his hands and looks at the face of his fanboy trying to confirm that this was his Jack.

A second hand comes to squeeze Jack's cheeks.

Jack, his loving loyal fanboy, somehow infected all of Chase's warriors with a virus to weaken Chase physically, used his own death as emotional welfare (because at this point is the only way Chase can refer to it), but he knew Chase would survive all that, win over everything.

So Jack waited for Chase, in the same room where his impostor death body was, to deliver the final attack.

Every piece of the plan was a giant distraction, so Chase would enter this room tired and with his guard down so Jack could tried the oldest lamest assassination attend -the ol' knife to the throat.

"Are you impressed?" Jack can barely ask over the grip Chase has on his face.

Chase looks at the albinos eyes, the red irises shine with devotion and fear of rejection, Jack's eyes give away his every emotion and yet he tricked Chase Young.

"Very." Chase says and observes the love in those eyes grow, and for a moment it was too much. Chase remembers that he was trying to accept that he might never see those eyes again.

"Did you see it coming?" Jack asks not trying to break free from Chase's bloody hands.

Instead of answering Chase squeezes Jack's cheeks until the young man starts to worry for his bones.

"If you ever do that again. You better stay death." Chase says low but he can feel his word resonate through the albino. He can see fear and desperation grow in Jack's face.

"Understood! Understood! Never ever again! Understood!" Jack cries -his big tears damping Chase's gloves, and Chase lets go of his face. "So rough!" Jack says and he caresses his cheek and cleans the blood, he wanted to complain but he felt all words and rational thoughts leave his body when Chase hugs him.

"Don't do that again." He whispers before releasing the albino, and walking away.

Jack is alive.

"I - I wasn't ready. Let do that again! Please!" Jack whines as he follows Chase out of the room, he would had continued to insist but he was distracted by the amount of eyes staring at him.

Jack turns to look at the cats.

"Yo, I'm alive. I-" Jack starts to explain but Chase interrupts him.

"It was part of his master plan to kill me, to pretend to be death." Chase says and Jack can hear bitterness on his tone, but before Jack could press on it he sees all the warriors turn to face another direction. Which it was a very difficult task since that virus Jack used attacks proteins that take care of muscles so they should be too sore to move, but regardless all of them turn to give their back towards Jack.

"Oh, come on! It was only one day." Jack says and hurries to follow Chase.

"A lot can happen in one day Spicer." Chase says and he notice a doc-bot following them. "Are you hurt?" Chase asks, not ready to even imagine going through that emotional void ever again. Chase looks a Jack but the young man looks so alive. He was definitely weak and now that they were not standing on a room covered on the smell of death and bleach, Chase could smell an unnatural amount of adrenaline pouring from Jack.

"...Not really. But since I was out for so long, which was less than a week -much less than what I expected to be out, the doc-bot just makes to check my vitals and all that jazz." Jack says with ease. "That one if for you." Jack points to the other doc-bot that were following them.

"...You are aware that I'm immortal and that I heal?" Chase says looking at the robot.

"So, that doesn't mean I want you in pain. No even for a minute!" Jack says dramatically, and he steps back when Chase glares at him.

Chase considers accusing Jack of lying, since he made him believe he killed Jack. That was far more painful than Chase would like to admit.

"I know you had a headache-"

"I had a headache every time I see your face!" Chase interrupts, anger resurfacing to undermine any other emotion.

"And I made a pill with dragon-like proteins. It should work I-"

"I did notice you had made weapons aim to weaken me. 'But not even a minute of pain.'" Chase tries to keep his poker face but he can taste his anger.

It tastes a lot like desperation.

Like he was ready to give anything to Jack just he would shut up for two minutes and stay alive forever.

"I tested it already, remember? You said it tasted like seaweed." Jack says, and Chase remembers when Jack was trying to replicate the active ingredient on the Lao Mang Lone soup.

The genius gets a pill from the robot following Chase and offers it to the man. Chase takes it and chews it, he remembers Jack not being very happy when Chase informed him that he doesn't takes pills -he doesn't swallow anything he can't taste, and therefore forcing Jack to restart the experiment.

"It still taste like seaweed powder." Chase says, and feels his anger dying out. He was still angry enough to kill Wuya again -though she was just a tool of Jack's plan, but he can't help to feel relief.

"Taste or function! You know bio is not my strength." Jack says and waits for Chase to move.

"Your turn." Chase says, and Jack whines because his treatment was far more than to take a pill.

The warlord looks at Jack and tries to understand what has happen.

It was all part of the exercise, he should had guessed that Jack would go to extremes, but Jack was alive and that was the only thing that really matters.

Chase waits as Jack is check by various doc-bots. They take his blood, his vital, flash lights, ask questions…

"Did they know?" Chase asks and Jack turns confused.

The millennium old man can feel himself growing older in comparison of the youth who grows stupider. "What could we be talking about?" Chase asks and Jack makes a little 'o' shape with his lips.

"No. No really. I had a small group that stay with me, you know taking care of me, but besides that they didn't know. I figure that if my own robots couldn't tell the difference, then nobody could." Jack says and Chase nods, understanding even though he doesn't want to.

"'Stay with you'? Where were you?" Chase asks thinking how didn't he found him, but then again he wasn't looking for Jack.

"On a secret safe-house. The one by Panjin. Oh, I finish the construction of my Panjin base, you should visit is really pretty." Jack says, and Chase glares a little so Jack returns his attention to the robots.

"How were you able to stay still for so long?" Chase asks, he hopes Jack won't say that he was having a grand time in the beautiful beach.

"I put myself in a coma." Jack says, and Chase can't hide his surprise.

"...You know what that could had done to your brain?" Chase says slowly, like he was talking to a very stupid child.

Now all the Doc-bots.

"A very low possibility. And I had very good doc-bots with me. I just couldn't risk Wuya sensing my life presence -or whatever, and ruining everything!" Jack tries to defend himself.

"You could had leave China." Chase says.

"Then I wouldn't had make it in time to sneak inside the palace. And even if I didn't ...win, it was still pretty impressive." Jack cries a little more, frustrated that Chase doesn't appreciates all his hard work, and Chase wishes he didn't agreed.

The doc-bots prescribe some vitamins, antibodies, rest and regular check-ups.

Also rest, and to 'please, stop moving.' But Jack said he felt good.

They also recommend for Jack to eat something light.

"Should I call my chefs or you had something premade?" Chase asks with a sigh.

"Can my robots cook instead? I think your warriors might be too hurt and butt-hurt (-burt?) to cook me something." Jack says and Chase nods.

They walk in silence for a while until Jack speaks again.

"I'm sorry okay. I know it was shitty move to pretend to be death."

"Don't you say." Chase can't help to hate how much of Spicer's speech patterns has he adopted it.

"I didn't think you would care...for reals." Jack says.

"Isn't that a lazy last minute work of a cheap lie." Chase says and he sees Jack flinch. "Your whole plan revolved around me feeling guilty of -" Chase can't finish, not when Jack won't understand.

Not when he can still remember his gloves cover with dried blood, and those rubies eyes looking at him for the very last time.

"No...You were suppose to feel guilty over breaking your promise." Jack clarifies even though he knows it won't make things better.

Chase stays quiet for a moment, of course he felt bad about breaking his promised, but the thought that he won't see Spicer again have been eating up his mind.

"Shit!" Jack says, and Chase thinks that Jack finally understands, but no. Jack runs towards a tiger on the floor; Noah.

"Kitty, I told my bots to not be too rough on you guys!" Jack says but Noah ignores him and pretends to be death (but it was easy to tell he was alive.) "Did Wuya beat him up?" Jack asks.

"...That doesn't matter." Chase decides.

It was still indirectly Spicer's fault.

"Fuck." Jack curses again as he sees the walls of the hall. "Wuya went way off script if she attack here!" Jack looks at the end of the hall trying to see where the destruction ends, but it seems to come from one of the training rooms.

"How did you know Wuya would fight for you?" Chase asks him mostly to distract Jack from asking questions about the damage not cause by Wuya.

"I figure she owned me, you know. For all those times I did her bidding when she was a spirit. I knew that she still kinda bound to honor my last request." Jack says. "And I asked nicely." He finishes.

"You know she is dead." Chase states.

"I know she'll be pissed!" Jack says looking at his black shiny shoes.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Chase asks as he moves over Noah to heal the wounds he caused.

"I think this is what people wear at funerals. Isn't?" Jack asks as he brings part of the bed covers over his head.

"...you thought I would give you a western burial?" Chase asks almost curious.

"I thought ...yeah?" And Jack shrugs his shoulders. Chase lets it pass like the young man didn't think of every detail, but the way his plan had perfectly unfold was almost scary. But at the same time Jack prepare to help his 'opponent' recover from his attack.

"I think I saw you before you attack me." Chase says as he remembers the corpse that had miraculously regain some life. And the robots cleaning the room. Now he can't help but to feel completely fooled by Spicer -the king of all fools.

Chase looks at the young man, he looks so ...natural, like he was never wound or killed. Which he wasn't, but the image of the imposter still burns within Chase's mind.

"The food is ready. Are you hungry?" Jack asks.

"Do you think I could had an appetite right now?" Chase asks and Jack nods.

"You fought a lot…" Jack says and Chase just walks towards the dining room because if he had to talk to Jack for one more minute, he will hurt his fanboy.

Chase hearing is completely heal and he uses it to located Jack's heartbeat.

Strong, steady, and there.

The large table was served with too much food, even for Chase's standards. Like this was a celebration.

The warlord sits on his chair, the head of the table, and he looks at Jack who seem unsure where to sit. He had been quiet on the way to the dining room, like he had finally understand that Chase wasn't happy with his great master plan.

"Your insecurity annoys me." Chase says and the chair that Spicer normally uses, left to Chase's, moves as an offer.

Jack happily takes the sit, his bright smile comes back to his face as if Chase had forgiving him for all the heartache.

Chase hears Jack next to him, he was worry but not scare. Chase wonders if he would had heal as fast without the pill.

"I didn't want to play this stupid game. You know that!" Jack blurs out, and his crocodile tears roll over his cheeks and hang at the peak of his chin. "I don't like planning things that could get me kill, and that is exactly what I had to plan. So don't be too butt-hurt about it….please." Jack says and cleans his face.

"Can you ever be under stress and not cry?" Chase asks trying to ignore the fact that he might had some blame to it. Jack was reluctant to take part of the game, and he came to asked for rules.

"No." Jack answer without hesitation.

"We are never doing this again." Chase says and Jack nods in agreement.

"This was so-sooo tiring." Jack says and takes another spoonful of his rice soup.

"You were asleep Spicer." Chase says while rolling his eyes.

"In a coma! The difference is kinda meaningful." Jack says with his mouth full.

"I have to tell my warriors you were death." Chase says with mock pain.

"I had to film my own will. How mess up is that?" Jack says trying to remember how hard it was to do that with a straight face.

"Not as much as literally had a conversation with a fake dead body." Chase says and looks at Jack almost daring him to try to top his level of emotional distress.

"That is awful, but as awful as to make a perfect copy of you and then sent it to die?" Jack asks and puts more food on his mouth.

"That sound unpleasant, alike sharing time and conversations with an impostor that you believe you had known for years?" Chase asks.

"Mmm, no is different." Jack says and puts his plate down.

"You are right, because I killed the impostor." Chase agrees.

"At least you don't had to visualize yourself dying?" Jack says and then smiles like he has won.

"I had to watch you die." Chase says a little too serious, and Jack stops and really thinks if he should continue.

"Well, you'll have to a some point." Jack says carefully.

Chase stares at Jack who stands up slowly with the understanding tha he had gone too far.

"I should go to rest…" Jack says.

"Follow me." Chase says and stands up.

Jack blinks at the man for a few seconds, surprise that Chase is inviting/forcing him to stay the night, and taking him to his room himself.

"...That is not necessary, but very-very and I mean very appreciated." Jack says and stands up to follow Chase.

They walk in silence, and Jack feels guilty every time he sees a warrior laying on the ground (giving Jack the cold shoulder).

"How did the rumor reach everyone? They can't move!" Jack says once he doesn't see any cats around.

"I told them." Chase answers.

Jack doesn't say anything, and only looks around.

He has stayed the night a few times in the palace, and he has an usual room. They are not going there.

Jack waits in silence as they enter the center of the palace, where Chase's favorite rooms are. He isn't allowed in this section.

Chase finally stops in front of a door which opens itself for its master. The room was beautiful, adorned with deep greens and gold.

"Oh, Thanks. I thought you were taking me to a torture chamber or something." Jack says and enters the room after Chase.

"I did considered it." Chase says lightly, and Jack smiles nervously.

"Pretty. But why? Not that I don't love it. Just why?" Jack says as he looks around.

"Your plan...it exceeded my expectation." Chase says after deciding it was the best way to describe it.

"I impressed you~" Jack says while he looks in the closet for some cloths he might use as pajamas.

"Yes. In the worst possible way, but yes." Chase says lets his eyes stay in Jack a little too long.

"I take it!" The albino says and drops the cloths he had chosen in the bed.

"Of course you would." Chase says but he doesn't leave, even though their conversation has finished and Jack needs to rest.

The younger man looks around as he waits to be left alone, but unable to withstand the silence he speaks.

"I'm sorry I tried to stab you." Jack says while looking at a paintings.

"I barely notice." Chase answers as he remember the white finger, and seeing Jack alive.

"I figured. I thought you would want me to deliver the 'final blow,' even though it was weak and anti-climatic." Jack moves around uncomfortable with the topic.

"No. The real attack hidden under the fake calm of victory. It was." Chase turns to look at Jack, the young man gives him a small smile like he can't help to smile when Chase looks his way. "It was surprising. Well done." Chase says and he can remembered Jack trembling, cold, scared and tired ' _I tried_ ,' but alive.

Jack sits in the bed and lets the unusual praise he has received soak into his worn out mind.

"I didn't thought I would see your face again." Chase continues.

"You wish." Jack yawns and he throws the his weight backwards, and stretches his back against the soft mattress.

"I didn't know how your eyes looked when you can't feel nothing anymore, now I do." Chase says trying to shake out the memory of the impostor's ruby eyes slowly losing their life.

"...okay." Jack half murmurs. Chase glares at him, but it doesn't stops Jack from falling asleep.

The older man sits next to Jack and listen to the young heart.

"You are a truly terrible person. Incredibly insensitive for a guy that cries as often as the clock hits an odd number." Chase says and moves Jack to a better position. "I can't believe you fake your death and thought I wouldn't care." Chase complains and rolls Jacks on the thick covers in a way that the albino could only choose between all the covers or none. "You are so stupid, it amazes me."

Chase steps back and looks at his work. It should keep Jack warm but also uncomfortable, and Jack won't even know what happen. He wonders since when he takes so much pleasure in petty acts.

Chase meant to leave, but he stay in place for a few hours making sure that Jack is alive.

He leaves a few hours after sunset, knowing that Jack will sleep into the next day. He sends some doc-bots to obverse Jack, and others to continue caring for his warriors.

Chase considers informing the others that Jack is alive, but he is still dealing with his own shock to bother with other's. Also, it was Jack's mess so he should be the one to clean it.

It might be entertaining seeing Jack trying to explain himself to the monks, but it might also be too depressing to enjoy.

The rest of the day went fairly fast.

Chase searches for the imposter to see if he could tell the differences now that he knows the true, but the robots incinerated it and disposed of the bio waste. The warlord wasn't happy, but they argue that jack, the clone, was the source of the virus which was activated after his death, and if the body wasn't disposed then the cats won't get better.

It was next to impossible for Chase to sleep that night.

He gave up after a few hours and decided to train instead.

Chase made sure to avoid the training room he destroyed, and he practiced his stances until a robot came to informing him that breakfast was ready.

The robots prepare every dish he usually has, and he forced himself to eat.

Chase expend his afternoon reading and investigating about the virus that was affecting his warriors, and late at night he had nothing even remotely helpful.

He didn't tried to sleep that night and spend his time practicing his attacks. Chase felt like he had lost some control.

Melisia, a lioness, was present at breakfast -she did nothing but stand, but Chase understands that soon his warriors would be mobile again.

He tried to medicate in his lilies garden for a few hours until he found himself plucking the blue petals.

Melisia came to informed him that dinner was served.

"He is awake, Master." The cat says before leaving.

Chase acknowledges the information and goes to the dining room, Jack was sitting on his usual sit reading a file with a frown but he closes the file and smiles when he sees Chase.

"Good morning!" Jack says with his usual enthusiasm even though he looks like he was drag out of bed.

"A late 'good morning' don't you think. Even by your standards." Chase says and sits on his chair, the file that Jack has is titled '25.'

"The sun is up, that is morning! You know is great that we can talk like nothing happened even though we kinda tried to killed each other" Jack says nervously and looks back at his file.

"Is that the your written plan?" Chase asks and extends his hand on a silence command.

"No really. It kinda is, but is mostly feedback and comparison." Jack says and gives the file to Chase.

"'25'" Chase asks and he tries to think if that number hold any significance to Spicer.

"It means nothing. I figure to named it something without any importance or description so if someone finds it they can't just guess. And '25' is just the numbers of hours need it to perform the plan after my jack kicks the bucket." Jack says and tries not to stare too hard while Chase looks over the pages. He moves closer so he can read while laying his head on Chase's cold shoulder armor.

"You were off. You tried to killed me only 22 hours after the imposter's demise." Chase says as he starts reading the introduction.

"That wasn't the only thing I was off!" Jack says agitated.

Chase reads the statues of the mission: "Failure."

The steps were broken down and then thoroughly explained. But it seems like there were some big steps that were incorrectly perform or simply not perform.

"You were planning to included Hannibal!" Chase says and looks at Jack in disbelief.

"...You did said to impress you, and also no rules. So if we had to place blame...it shouldn't be on me!" Jack says and looks away, feeling that soon the warlord will be on a bad mood.

Chase shakes his head and starts searching for a specific step.

"How did you planned for me to killed you?" Chase asks while he looks through the many pages. The images of the imposter still bother him, it felt so real and impossible at the same time. Chase wanted to see how the scene was carefully planned to trick him into this pitiful depressing state.

"That actually didn't go as planned." Jack mentions while he helps the other to find the correct page.

It seem like the clone, jack spicer, had a predetermined environmental response and under the right conditions he would 'freeze.' This will not allow him to move away from danger when usually he could.

Chase frowns at that is written but he continues to read.

jack spicer die eight days earlier than expected it.

In the wrong place, time, and view by people who were not supposed to be involved.

"...So, why did your clone sneak into a fight between Hannibal, Wuya, the monks and me -if not to get killed?" Chase asks as he remembers Jack referring to the clone as a 'perfect copy of me.'

"Beats me!" Jack says and gets some toast from one of the plates.

"...are you saying that the death of your clone was accidental?" Chase asks, sure but still hopeful that he has misunderstood.

"That's what the report says, so yes. Funny I didn't had to planned to die -I, well, my clone did it all on his own. However, I wonder if my plan might had worked better if he had died on the time he was suppose to...Hey maybe, if I'm alive and you are in the mood we can do this again in ten years or so?" Jack says while trying not to think that his clone and him were technically identical, and the actions that got the clone killed were the same that he might had chosen to do.

Chase stares blankly at Jack like he was expecting to see something else, the young man doesn't mind being observed by Chase and he continues to eat. He knows Chase will speak when he feels like talking -now he feels like thinking.

"You cheated." Chase states and Jack turns already looking indignant it.

"No. Nope. There were no rules so it was impossible for me to cheat! So-" Jack starts arguing but Chase silences him with a look.

"You cheated death," Chase says and looks at his fanboy. And Chase knows that Jack is stupid enough to had enter a battle that he can't win and get himself killed.

"You said it yourself, the clone was a perfect copy of you -not your robots, allies or enemies, and not even I were able to tell the difference." The imposter had the exact humor, cried by the same tiny everyday problems, and he was in love with Chase -just like Jack. "If that had been you, you would had made the same choices and you would be death." Chase looks at Jack while fear and understanding slowly creeps into his mind, and his eyes widen with panic. "If you haven't made such convoluted plan that required you to made an imposter, then you would had been in that showdown, tried to fight Wuya and I would had driven my hand through your stomach and watch you die." Chase explains, and Jack puts down his food and looks at the leftover toast.

"You cheated death Jack."

AN: anti-climatic? maybe. Did I try very best? yes, I did

Thanks for reading this!


	7. Nothing for the Winner

Nothing for the winner

Chapter 7

Jack stops eating and puts his food down.

"You cheated death." Chase says and he continues to speak, but the only thing that Jack can think about is toast.

That was good toast, crunchy but not too dry, equally toast in both sides and throughout the bread.

Not even Jack's personalized toaster could make toast of such quality.

"How do you toast bread?" Jack asks and Chase looks at him confused.

"...I don't care." Chase answers and looks at the file.

"I know you don't own a toaster -so how-" Jack tries to press the matter.

"Jack, do you think this is the moment to wonder about the weakest part of breakfast?" Chase asks actively trying to understand that Jack is a mortal and he might just be trying to avoid talking about his possible death, not that Jack is _that much_ of an unbelievable fool.

"Well, is too early in the morning to be talking about my mortality!" Jack says and he picks up his food and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Is two in the afternoon. A little late to be morning." Chase says but he feels like Jack is not listening. The man sighs and wonders if he should try to comfort Jack, but how? He can't related to the fear of death...but he understands the fear of not having Jack alive.

But that is a different matter.

"You were aware of the danger when you started to fight the Xiaolin, and you understood the dangers when you joined the Heylin." Chase says and Jack slowly turns to him.

Sometimes Jack surprises Chase in small ways. Not with his inventions, knowledge or even his rare beauty, but the way he can be so stupid.

"I forgot I was going to die! Okay. I- I don't think about that stuff… " Jack explains. His voice small and almost shy.

"You are a mortal!" Chase says even though now that Jack had said it, he knows that he made the same mistake.

Jack didn't need to think about his own dismiss because once it happens, he won't had any control over it.

At the time of Jack's death time won't stop to allow the fanboy to reconsider his life choices. No, Jack most likely than not will die alike his impostor; too soon and too fast to allow anyone to try to save him. The next hours will come and Jack will no longer be part of the realm of the living.

Chase caresses the pale skin and sees little tears stuck on the white eyelashes.

"I know, I know. I keep saying that I was going to die, but I forgot what that meant. Like I am going to stop existing and that is fucking terrifying Chase." Jack hurries to say and by the end of that sentence he can barely understand what he is saying.

Chase lets Jack come closer and support his weight on him. The old warrior had never imagine what would it be if Jack stops to exists. He told himself that his fanboy will die but he never stop to consider what would that mean.

And it means that he would never see Jack again.

"I know." Chase says and he hates how much he means that.

The young man breathes deeply before separating himself from Chase. A thing he never thought he would willing do, but he had already shared with Chase in that small moment more than he had shared with his therapist over the last couple of years.

Chase wipes the tears from Jack's face, and decides that he won't live through Jack's death.

"I knew you care~" Jack says while fanning his eyelashes.

"You had to ruin it." Chase says and turns to walk away, he has work to do.

"No. It was a joke! I had no idea!" Jack says and hurries to follow the man.

"No. I had been too nice to you already. Go away and take a shower. You look like a groom that made one too many mistakes." Chase says, and Jack looks at himself. He is still wearing the suit he tried to 'killed' Chase, and then he sleeped on those cloths for a whole day.

"I would watch that movie." Jack says while nodding in agreement.

Melisa stands and waits to be given an order.

"Rest." Her master says, and he signals to Jack to follow him.

"Sorry, to make you...escort me." Jack says once he catches up to the other man.

"If it really bothered me, I would had sent you away." Chase states.

"Well, thank you for being such an awesome host...and forgetting that I just cried in your dining room." Jack says with a smile.

"Already forgotten. -though which of all the times you had cried on my dining room, at this point it is hard to keep track." Chase says.

"Can you forget them all?" Jack tries.

"That would erase an impressive percentage of our time together." Chase smiles and looks at Jack grins back at him.

"Well, I will forget what you said about toast. Because toast is the basis of a good breakfast!" Jack jokes.

"Toast is a joke, Spicer. And everyone knows it." Chase says with his serious tone, but Jack could tell he was playing as well.

"What toast did to you?" Jack asks but he stops walking.

A ghost lures through the halls.

Chase senses Wuya before Jack does, but the human had bonded too much with her spirit to not recognize her.

The ghost hurries to meet both men, and she tries in vain to hold the younger one's face.

"Stop it!" Jack says as he feels the cold licks of her non-existence arms.

"You are alive! YOU ARE ALIVE! You are a- WHY?" Wuya screams her mood quickly changes.

"It was but a farce." Chase answers and sees Wuya trying, once again in vain, to punch Jack.

"You little twisted piece of shit!" Wuya screams and Jack tries to protect himself from the hits, even though they go through him without any real damage.

"Let me explain!" Jack asks and he is too busy to see Chase disappearing.

Sure that Wuya would keep Jack busy, Chase leaves his home.

"I cried over your garbage body! I fucking cried over you -you worthless ass!" Wuya screams so loud she can feel her whole being shake with anger and relief.

"Wow! You cried?" Jack asks and soon he regrets to had made that question as Wuya move from words to ghostly shouts.

Chase leaves the two of them to talk and made up once again.

He informs his warriors who will fight if they need to, but if they don't then they will stay in place for the rest of the week.

And Jack is at his palace.

Last month that might had meant nothing, but the youth had just prove himself to be far more resourceful than Chase gave him credit.

The warlord walks through the doors of the temple, and he ignores the scare monks he encounters.

There a sense of urgency at the pit of his stomach and he can't be bother to even acknowledge their existence.

Chase continues to walk towards the meditation room, where he knows he will find the dragon appendices, and he burns the curtains that work as a door.

The four monks don't hurry to meet Chase, all of them observe from what they consider to be a safe distance. Chase suspected all of them would mourn Spicer, but he didn't believe they suffer too deeply -well, Omi would. But the red sober faces that the youths had made him laugh. _They don't even like Spicer,_ not like he does.

"I did not think I would see you again." Omi speaks first. He stands strong, and at difference of his friends he is the only one with fresh tears.

Chase repeats that sentence on his mind and he considers it. Omi didn't say 'so soon' or 'we,' he said they would never see eachother again. And he was right, Chase doubts he would want to look at the small monk again -not if he killed Jack.

"Neither did I." Chase says and feels guilt still fresh on his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo asks quietly, like he could keep the rest of his team out of the conversation.

"I'm here to make sure you won't get on my way." Chase says and looks at the tired faces turn to scowls. "I'll had the next Sheng go wu." Chase finishes, and see Dojo and master Fung hurried to reach the dragon apprentices.

The silence stays and Chase sighs understanding that he will had to continue to speak.

"The Wu is far too tempting to keep on the temple, and too powerful to allow in enemy's hands, except for mine. To me the Wu is useless." Chase explains and Kimiko tilts her head confused.

"Why you wanna it then?" She asks her quick mind trying to paste together a theory, but soon her heart forces her to continue to speak. "And you truly killed him for a fucking 'useless' Wu!" Her anger thick with each word.

Chase smiles as he remember the young albino who rests (actually fights a very angry and hurt ghost) safe at his palace, 'I didn't know you care~.' He might had like to come, and teased the monks about their long faces.

"No. I killed the impostor jack spicer for that useless Wu." Chase corrects and he sees all of their faces blink at him.

"What?"

"Jack is alive?"

"...are you … telling the true?" Omi asks while the rest keep asking question but not waiting enough for the warlord to answer them.

"Yes." Chase says and Omi stares for a whole minute before looking away.

"I saw his insides! He was alive!" Raimundo insists.

"It was very convincing. He even surprised me." Chase says and all pairs of eyes are once again drilling nails on him.

No one said it, but everyone thought it.

 _You thought you killed him._

"What are you planning to do with that Wu?" Master Fung asks breaking the heavy silence.

"It doesn't matter to you. You know what I won't do, and that's enough." Chase says.

Master Fung and Dojo look at each other.

"It is not." master Fung says but he doesn't push for more information.

"What does it do?" Clay asks Chase.

The other monks seem to notice they are missing this piece of information and turn to Dojo but the reptile just looks uncomfortable.

"What...what is the function of that Wu?" Omi asks again, and Chase smiles.

"It grants eternal life and youth to the wearer." Chase explains and the monks nods, understanding why Wuya and Bean wanted -and why Chase has no use for it…

"You are you going to...to give it to Jack?" Raimundo asks unsure, like it wasn't obvious, but it seems to surprise the monks.

"Yes." Chase answers sincerely.

"...you really thought you killed him." Clay says sounding concerned and ...relief.

"The Wu grants life and youth, but it can only be used once per life. As the day the wearer is separated it from the Sheng go wu is the same day they will die." Chase explains.

"It is strong temptation to had it at a temple and so every time the Wu resurfaces the Xiaolin monks -of that time had to find it, kill the user and hide it within another creature for the next monks to find." Chase explains becoming a little annoy that he had to educate the monks, he wasn't a teacher.

"Kill?!" Omi says horrified.

"Yes, Omi. Kill." Chase says ready to retire from teaching.

"It that a good idea?" Clay asks looking at Chase, the blond seem to spelled his judgment of the man with a look and it was becoming irritating very quickly.

"No. That's why I'll take the Wu this time." Chase says like it was obvious.

"Is it a good idea to grant Jack such a long life? No many creatures can hold their marbles when their whole entities had been elevated to immortality...you would freezed that boy in time. Is that a good idea?" Clay clarifies though he is sure Chase understood his question.

"That's not your problem." Chase gives as an answer and Clay stares a little longer testing his pacitance before agreeing.

"You're right. It isn't my problem; I won't live with the consequences." The young man says and moves back a few steps.

Chase reminds himself that he needs to make sure that he will get this wu, and that means keeping the monks on check with the most effective method.

"Had you consult Spicer of this very odd choice?" Omi asks.

"...So Jack is alway gonna look young?" Kimiko asks as she imagines a future time when each hair in her has lost its color, and Jack would still look 20s.

"Wait! Are you and Jack are gonna live together? Like married…? Are you two even dating?" Raimundo asks trying to pinpoint when the two heylin became an item or how Jack didn't told literally everyone.

Chase could kill them. That would keep them out of the way.

"You are all too noisy." Chase decides that the monks are useful to keep Wuya and Hannibal busy enough. Though the witch is dead and the other is missing…

Chase decides that they must hurry, he has a request to make to the albino.

"You had to tell us something!" Raimundo insists. "All we know is that Jack might be alive, and now you want to marry him." He states.

"...how did you misunderstood so badly?" Chase asks not bothering to explain any further, the monks don't really need to know anything else.

They didn't seem content with being left in the dark, but they knew better than too push Chase any farther.

"I'm not asking you for permission. I'm warming you; don't get on my way."

Jack rests with his back over the cold tile.

Chase has been gone for almost an hour and he is too tired to move or speak. The pain killer are wearing off and Jack is becoming aware of the true damage cause to his body. Wuya had finally return to speak words but not many thing were being communicated.

She moves across the hall and Jack looks at the pretty lilac color she leaves behind, it is almost soothing.

"If I could peed, I would had peed over you!" She hisses.

"Okay gross Wuya. That's gross!" Jack says and literally shivers at the idea. Now he really needs to find the bathroom. The albino pouts and wishes Chase had taken him to whatever the man went or at least point him in the right direction.

Now he is lost with an angry ghost.

Jack struggles to push himself of the ground but all his muscle feel sore and hot, he wishes he could clean himself before passing out of exhaustion this time.

"You are gross!" She retaliates.

"At least I'm not imagining peeing on people." Jack mumbles

The witch moves closer until she is floating over the boy -no, the young man…

Wuya stops her tantrum and wonders when did Jack got so ...old.

"You are a little shit." She finally breathes out and it was so satisfactory, she felt at peace for a second.

"I'm sorry...okay. Do you know where is the bathroom? 'cause you disgust me."

"...follow me." The witch answers and sees the young man struggling to stand.

"I'm really sorry Wuya." Jack whispers once she has turn, sure she can hear him.

Jack walks behind the spirit trying to ignore how his legs shake with every step. They reach a large white room with an overly complicated maze of pools, each a different size and depth.

"...I actually don't need to shower." Jack says as he imagines the effort to stay standing while cleaning himself or how would he get fresh dry cloths.

"But I'm disgusting?" Wuya complains.

Jack groans as he remember that he is wearing the suit he sleep on...for nearly ten days…

"I'm disgusting." Jack concludes and strips to his underwear. Though he doesn't appreciated Wuya's presence, he had grown used to her incapacity to respect his privacy.

The young man leaves his clothes on the floor and moves to find a warn pool with a sit or large step. It doesn't take long and he slowly lowers himself into the water.

The hot water engulfs his body and almost immediately loses his tired muscles, he can feel his eyes closing and his mind drifting.

"...are you peeing?" The witch asks.

"Eww! Why would? Okay, no more talking from you!" Jack points a finger while he secures himself at the edge of the pool.

"You were making an stupid face!" She justified herself and lets the strands of herself get loose within the pool.

"I was resting! I had an unbelievable day!" Jack says and looks at the water turn slightly lavender whatever Wuya touches it.

"Did you die?" Wuya asks and Jack laughs a little happy that they had move from the 'I hate your guts' part.

"I'll get you a new body." He promised and it was enough to quiet the dead woman.

It was easy.

Chase looks at the rat trembling on his hand. The animal seem to had lost all the fight it had in it, the rat didn't even squeak while Chase inspect it.

Chase looks at the rodent and quickly sends away for safekeeping.

The palace was quiet, even more so than usually with all of the cats unable to move. It made it easy to pinpoint Jack's location, Chase could had use magic to reach Jack faster but he opted to walk -he needs to think what would he say to Jack. How would he convince the boy to never die?

Chase lets out a tired sigh.

Once the whole mess is over, he won't complain of calm quiet times for a while.

He might even welcome some invitations to binge watch some show.

Chase walks by his dear throne room ...or what is left. The memory of Jack resting at his feet while the boy talked every little thought that passed through his mind and Chase not longer listening but watching the way Jack moves his arms when he talks about machinery. It is like he can't help but to act everything he imagens. The old man feels almost juvenile when he stopped constant one-sided conversations by lightly pulling on the red strands. The surprised in Jack's eyes.

Chase stops when he sees Jack half sleep in the pool, he stays in place rationalizing how time flew by him, and why he appears almost distract it.

"Spicer." Chase calls and Jack turns so fast he falls in the water. It makes Chase smile.

Jack hurries to pick himself up, but he seem to struggle with his own weight. Chase quickly notice the splashes of water and he leans over the pool and picks up Jack by each arm.

"Can you move?" Chase asks and Jack nods once and then he falls asleep.

The warlord brings the other man closer to his chest and ignores the way the water drips into his armor.

"So by that you meant 'no.'" Chase whispers.

"You got it! The Wu! Yes! Finally. You got IT!" Wuya exclaims as she flies circles in excitement Jack frowns but he doesn't wake up.

"Is not for you." Chase says and walks away taking Jack with him.

"What? WHAT?! What is that suppose to-" Wuya stops mid shout, and looks at the trail of water droplets and then to the man carrying the youth.

"Of course." She whispers bitterly before disappearing.

Chase doesn't notice or care. He should but he doesn't.

He walks towards the center of the palace and he can't help to laugh when a few cats turn as much as they can to look at Jack -worry somewhat express in their feline features.

"Muscle fatigue." Chase answers the unspoken question. He looks at Jack, his skin pink and irradiating warm from staying in the warm water for so long and his breathing somewhat shallow.

"You, machine, follow us." Chase orders a doc-bot nearby, and he continues to walk until he reaches Jack's (new) room.

He places Jack over the unmade bed and orders the robot to dress its master with a dry clothes.

Chase sits at the edge of the bed waiting, and wondering how long would he had to wait.

Jack, the _little misunderstood genius_ , did put himself in a coma for a week. The light atrophy in his muscles is reversible with months of physical therapy, the 'skip' in his biological clock could take from weeks to years, and sincerely Chase isn't sure about psychological damage.

"Jack." Chase tries because even though he can be a very patient man, he doesn't particularly wants to. Magic can take care off all of Jack physical pain within hours.

The albino makes an intent to wake up, he twists and groans, and then he stops and slips deep into his slumber.

Chase glares annoy; they had important things to discuss. But maybe is for the best that Jack is _unavailable_ at the moment.

The older man moves the younger one to make more space in the bed, he sits next to Jack and plays with the red wet hair. He tries to arrange it in a way that will be stuck on a awkward position -like does funny hairstyles from Jack's shows.

It takes him almost twenty minutes to accomplish the look he was going for, and he decides that it was a good way to waste time.

Chase looks at Jack and sighs. How is he suppose to ask Jack to give up his mortality?

Jack will accept if Chase asks him, that much the man is sure of.

But that means nothing. Jack would accept anything Chase asks him; even if he doesn't want to. Even if it could cost him his life.

Jack snores softly and turns, destroying Chase's hard work.

If someone else offers Jack immortality, then Jack would had rejected it. He has mature enough to know that he isn't meant to be eternal. No, Jack knows that he enjoys mortal life too much. The rush against time, the silent and loud pride he had learn to take on being the only mortal between magical beings, and the promised of an end…

Because no one wants to work forever.

Now, though, now Jack is scared. He had been forced to look at death before time, and he has learnt to fear it...someone using the right words and the right persuasion could make Jack take such a offer regardless of the price…

Fear is a funny dark thing; it can make you act as if you had no options.

Chase looks at Jack.

Fear can convince you that 'yes, you are doing the right thing' and blind you from all other options and yes 'this is the only way to keep him safe.'

To ask Jack to kill him had been selfish; Chase knew that Jack didn't find his games as entertaining as he did.

But to asks Jack to live for him...to ask him that now would be cruel.


	8. Peace and Quiet for a While

AN: This is super long and is like 80% fluff. It happen...sorry it took so long.

Peace and quiet for a while

Chapter 8

"I'm surprise." Chase says and Jack smiles while he snuggles on his bed. Those words sounded so real that Jack almost feels like the actual man had said them; then, his brain reminds the albino of his situation. The reality of all that has happened washes over him like icy water, his stomach flips with the weight of old tension and new pressure. Electricity travels through his body and Jack sits up completely awake.

"Whatdidyousaidjustnow?!" Jack asks, uncanny speed for someone who has just wake up. Chase eyes widen and a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Wow, I'm never complimenting you again. You were asleep. That can't be natural." Chase laughs a little and tries not to think too hard about what it means; how much Jack adorns him and how much Chase enjoys it.

"You are playingwithme" Jack whines and throws his blankets away, that's when he notices that he is on his own room … at 'home' Jack would guess. Jack can feel his heart sink but he tries to ignore it and move against his sore muscles -Chase has a very strict rule about morning breath which is 'it shouldn't exist.'

Jack carefully takes out needle from his arm, he quickly presses over the little wound and bangedes himsefl with the large band-aid just prepar by his robots. It didn't hurt at all which made Jack worry. The pink-quicky healing serum normally leaves an ugly purple bruise which hurts as bad as it look; however, it didn't hurt at all. The bruise is there, but the pain was missing.

Chase gives Jack time to clean himself, he waits sitting over the too soft mattress and wonders how would he asked Jack to never die...another selfish impossible request after another…

The shower water starts running and Jack sticks his head out of the bathroom to look at Chase.

"I really need a shower." Jack says instead of apologising for leaving his guest alone.

"A rare moment in which we both agree." Chase says and Jack grins while rolling his eyes. The door closes and Chase calls some of the doc-bots.

They say that their master is stable and recovering to an expected pace, but they prefered to have him on the lab for closer observation -where all their medical resources are. Also to be conscious that the pain medicine that has allow Jack to move is wearing out...

"If you would allow?" The medical chief robot asks and Chase can almost laugh at how much control he has over Jack that even the albino's own creations are aware. Or maybe it was something Jack himself installed to please the warlord, either way Jack is willing to give too much to Chase. The man simply has to ask…

Music starts playing from the bathroom and Chase knows that it will take far longer than a shower should take.

"Look after him." Chase orders a robot while he stands to leave. The creature nods and Chase walks down the stairs towards the kitchen.

There were four robots already on the kitchen preparing various meals, the smell was agreeable but still Chase question the menu; smash potatoes, beef stew, baked garlic chicken, grill ginger chicken, cheetos breaded fish?...

The man picks up the bowl of orange dust and throws it on the trash.

"Disgusting." Chase says to himself but the sentiment must had been shared if the round of clapping from the robot-chefs was an indication.

After Chase is content with the large variation of meals from simple and plain to large and overdone, Chase moves to find a place where Jack can relax.

It takes no time for the man to decided on the altered movie room. It was meant to look like an small cinema with the flat screen that took a whole wall, multiple red cushion sits, and a mini snack bar. But Jack felt that the rows and rows of chairs mock him, he would never had that many guests, so he took them off.

And he remodeled the whole room.

The wide room had two levels that were separated by a single step, the second level -under the step has a thick cushion like carpet and it was covered with multiple different pillows and soft toys.

The first level was wooden floored, and Chase favorite. It has the enlarged snack bar with the popcorn machine, three equally comfy small sofas and it offers the best distance from the screen. (also most of the speaker were place on the second level making less annoying to watch whatever from the first level).

Chase smiles to himself while he visualizes a dumb comedy playing while he and Jack lay over the pink sofa, a feast within hand's reach, and Jack's weight over his chest after the second or third movie. The immortal could use the calm and warm to sooth his troubled mind, and his dragon would much prefer to had Jack as close as humanly possible at the moment.

Chase swallows his more animalistic desires and continues to make his way to the movie room.

The room was on the opposite side than the lab, though annoying at first Chase was happy when he learnt that it had been by choice. Jack really like the room and he feared that having it so close to the lab might be too much of temptation and disrupt his work flow. Also, it would be easier for the room to be destroy in battle if it was closer to the lab…

So only Jack and his parents, and Chase of course, knew of the movie room….it was far more secret than most of Jack's secret labs.

Chase chuckles at the thought, and then he hears the familiar hum of machinery.

The warlord enters the room angrily, not completely sure why, but he felt like he didn't need a reason.

Tables were being set near the snack bar and by each sofa for convenience, piles of clean blankets place at the bottom of each sofa, and a doc-bot and a chef-bot in every corner.

It didn't take much inspection for Chase to see that they were ready and competent for once in their artificial life span.

Chase smiles when his brain reminds him that Jack likes to move his hands while watching something. And he has the right distraction -Jack's favorite 3-D puzzle and since it is at Chase's lair only he can provide it.

Until he sees a line of robots carrying multiple sets of puzzles and board games, including what he guess must be a replica of his 3-D puzzle.

Chase frowns but does nothing, since he really doesn't have a reason to destroy the robots and Jack can't afford the inconvenience of having to repair them, so he returns to Jack's room.

When Chase enters the room he feels a similar anger but unsure to why he stays quiet, quiet enough for Jack not to notice him. Jack is sitting on his bed while a robot dries his hair and combs it. The albino appears tired but grateful for the soft caresses.

Jack has lost weight making his usual lean frame look too thin, his arms and legs fall awkwardly to the sides like gravity couldn't ground him anymore, his torso curved almost too much like his ribs were too heavy for his spine to hold but there was a tension that lives deep within his bones and it wouldn't let Jack's body collapse. The young man's spine is a rubber band pulled far enough to snap, his ribs are paperweight, his heart needs to be kept under observation and he is falling asleep -like he hasn't slept for a week.

Jack's head lolls down and his eyes close, the robot delicately holds his chin while it brushes its master's hair; the white roots were growing.

Chase stares and wonders if he had ever seen Jack this weak, and even though the answer is 'yes,' he had never seen him so fragile. The warlord moves like an intruder, in silence until he is next to Jack and softly he places his hands over the young man's chest.

Jack stiffs at the sudden touch, his body tenses on surprise until he sees Chase then his body looses all instinct and relaxes automatically. Chase straightens the other's posture and looks at the sleepy eyes, a little more awake now that they had found the warlord. Those eyes look at him with an unqualifiable amount of adoration and Chase lets himself stare as long as Jack can stand it.

"What are you doing being a creep and hiding in corners?" Jack says and turns to signal his robot to bring him a sweater.

"I was checking how your minions had kept your mansion on your absent." Chase informs and he lets his hand move lower over Jack's stomach.

"And?!" Jack asks excited.

"Sufficient." Chase answers and lightly presses over Jack's stomach; there is no wound or pain or scar and Jack beams with happiness.

"I knew this day will come! I'm so proud." Jack big eyes shine like they always do when he is happy. "Shit -I'm tearing up!" He says and a robot hurries to offer its master a napkin.

"Aren't you always tearing up?" Chase asks and he removes his hand to allow Jack to put on his sweater.

"Ha-ha. So funny." Jack says with a smile while he rolls his eyes. The human stops when he feels Chase hand over his stomach again - not over but higher; if Jack have to guess he would say his liver.

The report of his clone's dead flashes through his mind. The liver was destroyed -the stomach ripped and …

A warm hand on his cheek brings Jack back to reality.

"Jack are you going to pass out again?" Chase asks lightly but with a hint of seriousness on his tone.

"I sure hope not." Jack answers, and wonders what else to say or how to approach such an odd predicament. "I have a whole season of america's next top model to watch." Jack talks without a stopping.

Chase nods, always on the mood to observe pretty people fighting over power positions.

"Then hurry. I would like to finish the season today and you are wasting precious time." Chase decides and observes Jack struggle to get off the bed. "We can't watch a whole season on one day Chase, we had to alternate. Only amateurs binge watch a whole show. After you feel like your life if over -"

Once Jack is standing Chase offers his arm as support.

"No. There is no point to binge watching if you don't finish the show in one sitting. The day must be planned, and one must be prepare for the end." The man wishes to carry Jack and save him the laborious walk after days -no, weeks of not using or not properly using his muscles, but the short walk should be the start of the human's physical therapy.

"I have done that and let me tell you that it ruined my life!" Jack says with so much passion that Chase almost asked him about the incident that involved a specially nasty 'fandom,' but Jack did request to 'not bring it up until I'm ready, please.'

"What most people don't know is that binge watching requires self discipline." Chase explains and to that Jack laughs.

"Every time you said it just gets funnier! Chase the whole point of binge watching is because people lack self discipline." Jack says and he laughs so much that he feels winded. Jack blinks at the odd idea when he understand that he is winded from walking. They had barely crossed the doorframe of his bedroom and he was breathless. "I should call a Jack-bot. I think that it might take me forever to get-" Jack says with a little of shame -to admit to Chase when he couldn't physically do something was always embarrassing, but having to be help to reach a distance that was a five minute walk.

"Is all about time." Chase interrupts with a soft voice that quiets everything around him. "One has to know when time is scarce or plentiful, at the moment the only thing I have plan to do is walk this hall. Would you keep me company?" Chase asks and he sees those rubies eyes swell with love and tears, little crocodile tears fall while Jack furiously nods.

"Well, I happen to have nothing to do." Jack says while he leans more of his weight on Chase.

"...years ago you have jump at the opportunity. Scream what an 'honor it is' and all that nonsense." Chase mocks the other and Jack chuckles.

"It is an honor!" Jack says his smile so wide Chase could hear it. "Thank you."

That felt wrong.

Chase didn't tense and his small smile didn't falter, but Jack could feel him straightening his already perfect posture.

"Jack." Chase calls sure of what he wants to say but unsure if he can.

"Chase?" Jack turns to look at the man better, but his joints had forgotten how to work he feels the action fail and his knees give up for a second. Jack hisses at the strong grip on his arm but he is still thankful that he didn't ended up the floor. He looks at Chase who holds him. "Thank you Chase."

"It was nothing." 'This is nothing' the man doesn't said, he helps Jack back up and tries to think of something else Jack might like to talk about.

The next minute is on silence, not tense or uncomfortable, only broken by little groans from Jack as walking was starting to feeling a lot like running up hill.

"We can take a break." Chase says once he sees little drops of sweat formed on the white skin.

"By the painting." Jack says and he glares at the large painting of a dancing woman only two feet in front of him. Chase nods and silently supports the albino until they reach the painting. Jack presses his back against the wall and slowly sinks on the floor. Chase holds his hands to ensure his won't slip. Once grounded Jack pants for air.

Chase considers offering Jack to carry him the rest of the way -only half way, since it seems the albino has reached his limit. But he doesn't because he is more surprise that Jack hasn't asked to be carry yet, and Chase doesn't want to damper the youth's energy.

"I just need." Jack stops and breathes in deeply. "A minute... or ten? Give or take." Jack makes a hand movement and Chase moves to sit next to him.

"Where was this determination when I tried training you?" Chase asks and doesn't even bother on discussing as a joke.

Jack does one of his ugly nose laughs.

"You never had snacks waiting for me! I can almost smell them." Jack says and he rubs his stomach. Chase looks at the hand and he can't help but to feel relief when there was no open wound underneath the thick sweater.

"Snacks? That would had done it?" Chase jokes and Jack smiles.

"Crumbles! Crumbles from you!" Jack says dramatically but Chase knows better.

Jack has grown up.

When Chase taught him Jack was too young, too immature, too foolish -but Chase knew Jack will grow up. Now Jack is twenty four; grown but still growing. Is he ready to be offered immortality?

"What do you smell?" Chase asks instead to continue the conversation he wants to have, but it is not time -Jack is too weak.

"Popcorn!" Jack says with a smile. "Oh! Have a tell you about a new dish invented by moi -that is me on french - is breaded fish, but wait for it, cheetos-" Jack is stop by Chase's hand.

"No, don't even say that aloud." Chase says and wrinkles his nose like he could almost smell said abomination.

"Come on! You have to live a little." Jack says pushing the hand down.

Chase feels the thin fingers twitch, and he sees Jack expression switch and he stares at his fingers with horror. The albino looks at his hands like he is counting each digits, classifying the damage and accessing all what he could lost in that one moment. He forces each of his digits to touch the thumb, clumsily his right hand performs the task but his left hand can only correctly move his index and middle finger.

Chase takes the left hand. Jack is surprise at the contact, neither of them are wearing gloves, and it felt far more intimate than he was prepare for but either of them pulls away. The warlord very delicately inspects the hand, adding pressure and soft caresses until the inspection seems more like a massage.

"Chase?" Jack murmurs. Chase instead of answering he performs the action Jack had tried earlier, he cautiously guides each finger of the left hand to touch the thump.

"You still need patience Jack." Chase says as he releases Jack's hand. The genius mouth hangs slightly open and his eyes shine with awe and love, he opens and closes his mouth trying to expresses his gratitude but words fail him. Chase is thankful for Jack's silence, he can't stand Jack being thankful for so little that Chase has offered him when the human is so willing of give so much. "And strategy; for example how are you planning to go down stairs?" Chase continues and Jack's expression quickly changes.

"Fuck! No, I forgot!" He groans and pouts. Then he looks at Chase with his crooked smile and his big eyes. "Oh, great prince of darkness could you please spare me the trip and just -I don't know, teletransport us there! Please!" Jack smiles.

Chase rolls his eyes and turns to pick up Jack, once Jack has been secured on his arms Chase stands up.

"Wow! Now this is an honor!" Jack giggles and Chase smiles at the light squeeze of Jack embrace. Jack beams as they walk down stairs and reach the movie room, the air was warm and almost flavored with the different meals placed throughout the room.

Chase walks towards the pink sofa without giving the other two even a change. Jack pouts as he prefers the purple sofa but he is quickly distracted as Chase throws him over the pink sofa's thick pillows.

Jack falls with a squeak and before he can fix his position Chase purposely sits on the sofa with enough strength to unbalanced Jack whose face hits the pillows for a second time.

"And I thought that you were planning to play nice for the day!" Jack says as he turns to look at Chase.

"Really? A whole day?" Chase asks while he sees Jack struggle to lift his weight -maybe he shouldn't had throw him…

"Did I set up the bar too high?" Jack asks with mock innocence before his arms give up and he faces the pillow a third time.

Chase laughs and pulls the albino into a sitting position.

"No, but you have to redefined 'nice' for me." Chase hums.

"Of course, silly me." Jack says and he opens his palm, a robot places the control on its master open hand. It takes longer than normal for Jack to placed all the need it commands for the large t.v to light up with the show Jack wants, but not terribly long.

The show starts and both man become silence.

The host speaks and Chase grings the plate of bite size lime-cilantro chicken on his lap, every few minutes Jack steals a piece.

Once the first episode is over Jack turns to asks Chase who is his favorite to win -a little game they do; they choose their 'champion' and see how far they get.

"I need more information…" Chase says taking the whole thing a little too seriously, Jack laughs but nods without saying anything else. He knows Chase doesn't like to be tease.

"I like the bitchy one." Jack says while picking up chicken strips from Chase's plate.

"They are all bitchy this season." Chase complains and follows Jack's eyes to try to see who is he refering too.

"Oh, the witchy bitchy one." Jack clarifies.

"Really?" Chase says. "That is a weakling!"

"So, maybe I ...resonate with his witchy bitchy weak-y pretty ass." Jack says and Chase shakes his head in disapproval.

"He is not meant to fight." Chase informs him and Jack laughs.

"None of them are!" Jack says but he doesn't push more than that, he knows that Chase still hoping an episode in which all models had to fight for the spot to the top.

Chase had chosen his favorite by the third episode.

"The angriest one." Chase says.

"I'm surprise…" Jack says, Chase frowns until he sees that Jack means it.

"She has fire, passion, and is the prettiest." Chase explains.

"She is also the youngest...and she seem to be getting distracted by a dumb boy." Jack insists.

"She will drop him when he becomes inconvenient."

"Aja." Jack says and Chase can almost hear all what the younger man means. He pulls Jack back and Jack falls over the other's chest.

"Maybe I feel like betting on a young talented fool." Chase says and he can feel Jack's heartbeat increase its rhythm.

The the fourth episode Jack shakes his head.

"I might had chosen wrong…" He whines.

"Tyra is too kind. These weak petty babies don't deserve her." Chase says while he looks an undeserving participants receive another change.

The fifth episode Chase was mad.

"She continues to get distract it! I'm so disappointed it." Chase complains.

"At least she is still on the competition! I can't wait until my guy is thrown out!" Jack says. Jack was still resting over Chase's chest, enjoying the inhuman warm skin on his back and hoping that Chase hasn't notice that it has been an hour since he has move from that position.

The seventh episode Jack has really started to fall asleep until Tyra gave a participant the lowest score she had ever given; a 5.

"You messed up!" Jack screams to the screen and Chase nods.

Then Tyra broke her own record by giving Chase's least favorite competitor a new lowest score: a 1. Because 'I can't give you a zero.'

"Cry low life!" Chase hisses happily.

"Chase please. She is a baby!" Jack says while chuckling.

Jack falls asleep before the last episode and Chase pauses the start of the next one, Jack's lightweight grounded the immortal on a weird way, it confirms that Jack was alive that he hasn't lost him. Not yet.

Chase knows better to even attend to sleep until an hour or two after Jack has fallen asleep. Machinery comes to life and move to store the uneaten food, clean the floor, take to wash the dirty pillows, prepare tomorrow's utilities, and secure the house. The constant hum of the robots' is present throughout the house. He wonders if he should take Jack to his bed or let him sleep on the sofa, it was large enough and as uncomfortably soft as his bed. Chase fixes Jack position until he is sure the young man won't wake up sore, and then he sits and waits.

Chase uses the time to meditate.

The old man feels like he has too many things to consider. But he has never been one to hesitate; he knows what he wants. He wants this. The soft light moments, and the quick sharp mind to grow into a lethal one.

The doc-bots come and untied the bangande Jack has made on his arm, and insert a new needle to direct a yellow serum.

Chase observes the yellow liquid dripping into the thin plastic tube and travel into the curve of the little pipe until it disappears into Jack's blood. It was worrisome and soothing at the same time somehow.

The day starts the warlord can feel the sun raising even though the room is design to not allow any sunlight in.

Chase continues to think circles over his predicament.

Jack wakes up around noon.

The house once again becomes alive and robots rush to aid their master. Jack looks at Chase lotus form and yawns.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asks while he tries to move. "Shit, why everything hurts?" Jack complains and decides to wait for help.

"This is not a place for sleeping, and don't speak until you have clean yourself." Chase answers and waits for the Jack-bots to take Jack away to the nearest bathroom.

Chase leaves to find a bathroom to clean himself.

He knows where everything is at Spicer's house, so it doesn't take him long.

Once done Chase searches for Jack who is on the med-area of his lab. The albino wears a white tank top and trousers.

"White looks awful on you." Chase says with almost pity.

Jack is laying on the floor looking annoy while a robot tries to convince the albino to hold a medium size medicine ball between his calfs.

"Thanks." Jack pouts, sarcasm not quite hidden as much as Jack usually tries. "Can you believe that I'm not allow even a day off?!" Jack says from the floor as he lets the ball fall once again.

"For once your minions make the right decision of starting your physical therapy right away, and you can only complain." Chase states and judgemental eyebrow raises.

"Well. It not that! Is just that -well, they...they didn't ask me. The recovery plan was done by their judgment...I don't think you understand how terrifying that is. And annoying." Jack tries to explains. Chase doesn't agrees aloud, but he can guess that it must be worrisome if artificial intelligence starts to out thinking you or thinks faster than you -even though Jack is hurt and obviously startle from the past events, he is not used to not being the first one to think of everything.

Chase can almost compare it to an odd impossible escenario where each of his warriors is able to defeat him in battle…

"Don't underestimate my capacities Spicer." Chase says and he sees Jack trembled.

"I don't! I just thought that - I mean. I -it was an expression!" Jack babbles while Chase kneels next to him.

"Why are they starting with your legs?" Chase asks Jack but he really expects an answer from the robot.

"Is meant to be a test to judge my current capacities, aka 'how fuck up is my body?'" Jack explains and the robot lowers its master legs.

"I see you are exercising your civil disobedience and doing absolutely nothing." Chase says and Jack doesn't even had enough manners to look ashamed.

"They are lowering my doses already! I won't move until I get a little more oxy-stuff." Jack pouts.

"Oh. So that was what has been keeping you moving."Chase says while he picks up the blue ball.

"More or less." Jack says instead of explaining the cocktail of meds his robots had been pumping into him. The young man tries to turn to better see Chase.

Chase stands and holds the blue ball over Jack's chest.

"Catch." Chase orders and Jack hurries to protect his chest by crossing his arms, but Chase never drops the ball.

"Why are you like this?!" Jack breaths a little faster and tries to use his feet to push himself away from the ball's range.

"You didn't even try to catch it." Chase says feeling relief that Jack's reflexes seem to be present. Jack uses his right arm to roll away from Chase.

"Is a plastic ball Spicer; stop running away from it." Chase orders but Jack once again ignores him. The young man struggles to sit up.

"First -no. I had scars that shape." Jack pouts while he pulls himself of the ground using a step.

"That sounds disgusting." Chase says.

"Second: everything on your hands is a weapon." Jack finds himself wrestling gravity.

"Appealing to my ego won't gain you any points." Chase warms and he walks until he is next Jack. Jack tries to stand on his own but before he knows it he is using Chase as support.

"That's like the best angle though. I can't count how many times it save my life." Jack jokes and a crooked ot smile forms. He lets his head fall on Chase's shoulder feeling adventureos, and hoping that he can blame it on his weak legs.

"What is next?" Chase asks and Jack's smile is replaced by a little 'o.'

"What do you mean?" Jack asks

"Arm exercises. Stretches, and minimum resistance wire." A doc-bot answers.

"You should sit." Chase tells Jack who looks at him with incredulous eyes.

"You had chosen their side!" Jack says hurt. "I thought you were being nice, but no! I'm so betray!" Jack says but he obeys and clumsily sits on the step.

"Don't be so dramatic. Yes, I trick you to doing minimal movement." Chase says and observes Jack.

Jack pouts silently asking Chase for a more lenient treatment. His arms hurt; each muscle more tired than the last. Jack couldn't lift his arm without feeling his armpit being pull out of place, and everything was heavy.

Chase lifts and eyebrow and Jack bounces his leg, blood rushing trying to help the young man to form an excuse.

"Jack. Do I have to lift your arms for you? Because I will, but I won't be as kind as I have been." Chase warms and Jack has to feel blessed to at least have been warm.

He whispers 'fine,' and lifts his right arm in front of him and brings the left one across his chest. Then folds his right arm pulling the left one further from his body.

"No fine." Jack immediately decides against the action and releases his arms.

Chase looks at Jack with pity.

"Really."

"Everything hurts." Jack pouts.

"Let's try a foam roll." Chase decides.

"No! My robots tried it earlier, it hurt like shit! Foam rolls more like...rock rolls." Jack tries to stop Chase from ordering the robots but it was too late. Chase is only good at listening when he wants to.

"Did they tried it as 'they perform the massage.' Or 'you cried really loud and they tried to calm you down.'" Chase asks but both of them know the answer to that.

"I'm serious Chase, I think my foam roller is broken." Jack says as Chase offers his hand, the younger man takes it and tries to pull himself up; it took a little more than three tries.

"We can always use warm stones. Would you like that better Spicer?" Chase mock asks; the only type of question Chase ever asks.

"I won't forget this." Jack says before Chase helps him to laid on the ground, his stomach over the blue matt.

Two robots came with the four foam rollers each. They explain that they want to finish the massage as fast as possible. Chase sends one robot away and orders to only use one foam roller.

Once the robot start it the massage Chase understands why they were on a rush to 'finish as fast as possible.' If Chase wasn't looking at Jack at the moment, then he would believe that Jack was being beaten with a bag of rocks.

A foam roll is as the name describes a large roll made of compressed foam. It's use is to massage sore muscles and help release tension.

"Why are you doing this!" Jack screams.

"Stop exaggerating!" Chase says a loudly.

"I'm not!" Jack pouts and for a moment Chase believes him. "I'm being kill right now and you are letting happen." Jack cries.

"Kill? Really?" Chase exclaims a little bewild at Jack's behavior.

Jack pouts in silent, his face twisted with pain until the roll move to his other leg. The whole torment restarts, but his left leg felt much -opposite of tight.

"Hey this isn't so bad." Jack whispers.

"I hope that means that you are going to stop screaming." Chase says with relief.

Jack still screams randomly throughout the rest of that hour, but by the end of the hour he is also letting out a satisfactory groan.

"You are making this weird." Chase jokes pleased with any type of advance.

The physical-therapy-bot turns Jack around. The young man doesn't seem to care until the foam roll starts massaging the previously neglect it side of his body. It wasn't as bad as it was at the start, but the sharp pain of pressure left on Jack's muscles was somewhat overpowered by the relief his muscles experience. Jack becomes accustomed to the muted pain and his body finally relaxes enough for him to close his eyes and rest.

Chase stares at Jack and hears the heart slow down.

The robots come as quietly as they can and continue the therapy; they lightly pull on each appendage and massage the joints. Once they are done a doc-bot brings a transparent serum and a new needle.

Jack is left sleeping on the matt, the temperature is high enough for the young man to sleep without a blanket.

"Coffee?" A robot asks.

Chase tilts his head. He normally would not accept any offers from the robots while Jack was asleep; he simply doesn't trust the machines. But Jack will be out for awhile, and Chase has stand more sleepless nights than he prefers.

"Cuban with something to eat on the side, preferably chocolate."

The robot leaves and Chase turns his attention once again towards Jack. He looks so peaceful and oddly quiet; it was disturbing. Chase wanted to see Jack full of ideas and so much energy that it couldn't be contained on his small body. Chase wants to see Jack when he becomes a destructive force of nature. But for now peace and quiet are enough; for now Jack being alive was everything.

That thought alone was enough to make Chase reconsider many things, he was aware that he needs to evaluate -reevaluate, many things on his relationship with Jack.

Chase knew what he wants and is not a question if he could have it, but if he should even attempt to reach his goal.

There is a rat on Chase's lair that can prevent Jack from dying of natural causes, and Chase can think of at least four more ways to grant immortality to Jack. But that didn't matter it at all if Jack wasn't meant for immortality.

There was a rat in Chase's lair.

Jack wakes up at the smell of coffee.

Chase looks at the chest of the albino raise and fall faster, he told himself not to think of the imposter, and he drinks a sip of his coffee.

Jack opens his eyes and turns slightly, too sore to do more than necessary.

"Give me some." Jack asks.

"No." Chase answers.

Jack doesn't ask again, his robots have prohibit him caffeine.

"I got nothing out of this." Jack pouts.

"You gain experience and knowledge." Chase says and bites into his chocolate cupcake. That pastry alone has more sugar than he usually allows himself to have on a day but he had a harsh week.

"Give me a cupcake; please." Jack asks again.

"No. If you are hungry you can have-" Chase looks at the platter of snacks the robots brought him. "Cold lime-cilantro chicken." Chase says.

"No; I had that yesterday." Jack pouts for maybe a million time by now.

"Then starve to death for all I care." Chase says behind his cupcake.

"I can't believe this! I win your stupid- your splendid. Your very splendid game and I get nothing!" Jack's pout becomes a frown.

Chase swallows his bite of cake and drinks a little sip of coffee before very calmly picking up a fight.

"You didn't win." Chase says and it Jack shifts his body towards him.

"I did." Jack says so confident to be true it actually made Chase put down his coffee.

"I seem to be perfectly alive." Chase stands up and walks towards Jack until his is hovering over Jack. He notices the red eyes looking at the last bits left of his cupcake. "Well and alive." Chase says and eats the rest of the cupcake while holding eye contact.

Jack's eyes widens and he actually pushes himself up, only to immediately fall back down.

"I have my knife on your throat, with all respect, but I pretty much did the deed." Jack says from the floor.

"I remember saying 'I need you to kill me.' Not see if you can get close to it." Chase says and Jack's mouth hangs open.

"Oh You little-" Jack bites his own tongue and instead he uses his new found energy to twist his body and laid on his stomach, then he pushes. Jack knew that he needs all the momentum he could get so he pushes once as hard as he could, curves one leg under him so he could used it as leverage point to stand up. Jack can't pull himself up but this doesn't slow him down.

"With all respect; I won this." Jack states sitting up.

"Mmm? I must have miss the moment you kill me." Chase wonders and offers a hand to Jack. The other stares at the finders before taking it.

"Maybe, you did have your eyes closed. Maybe the whole thing went … too fast for." Jack can't pull himself up so Chase puts his hand on Jack's back to help him.

"I wouldn't finish that implication if I were you." Chase warms.

"I don't have to." Jack hisses lightly.

"You did better than I expected, much better, but if you seriously believe that you better me. Then you should rest a little more, because you are not thinking clearly." Chase answers.

"Thinking is the best thing I can do right now." Jack says letting tension escape his body. "Chase. I'm serious; I played you. You didn't see me coming, and seriously you are lucky I didn't have more time to plan because you were going to be kick to outer space. What are you gonna do at space; die? Yeah. My knife was at your throat. And can I said this? I hesitated it; I could have ki-" Jack talks so fast, a doc-bot comes to change the serum and Jack stares at him. "We are busy!"

"That knife was a joke. And your whole plan fell through-" Chase laughs.

"I picked it up." Jack hurries "I made it work. My minions worked through it! I bested you! A little, for a few moments, for only a few minutes I bested you. I made you doubt. I made you worry." Jack stops, he needs to breath, his ribs seem too heavy for his body and his back is so straight that Chase feels like it could snap with all the tension inside the small body. Jack is becoming a destructive force greater than he ever expect it.

"I made reconsider everything." Jack smiles satisfied. Chase holds Jack's sides worry that the young man might become too workout and collapse any minute.

"You are so sure." Chase says unable to really deny anything that Jack has said. Jack was radiating so much confidence. Jack has never been more fragile than he is now; yet, Chase has never seen him stronger.

"Yes." Jack says as clear as his winded voice would let him.

Chase brings Jack closer and Jack literally squeals.

"I hug! This is the best reward-" Jack says content to be given the prize he really wanted it, until Chase uses the opportunity to whisper something in Jack's ear.

"I still win Jack. I'm alive; you clearly fail." Chase says and he can feel Jack biting his lower lip in pure frustration.

"In ten years I'm kicking you into outer space." Jack hisses and Chase laughs. He tightens his arms around Jack; ten years seem like such short time span. A blink of an eye really. "If I'm alive." Jack adds.

"You have to be doing that in purpose." Chase groans.

"Sorry." Jack confesses, and it was Chase's turn to be angry and frustrated. "I'm still surprised that you would miss me." Jack says, and Chase opts for not being angry at the moment.

"Is rude to play with people. But is dangerous to play with me Jack." Chase says and steps away from their embrace, which already had lasted long enough even though both man have prefer to stay close just a little longer.

"I know." Jack says still using Chase for support. "But I keep picking up your bad habits."

Jack turns to look at the needle in his arm and he repeats the process from the morning. This time he uses a bandage left on his pants' pocket, then he throws the needle on the ground. Chase looks at this in disbelief.

"Why are _you_ like this?" Chase complains but Jack isn't even aware of what has he done wrong.

A robot picks up the needle and returns to whatever chore was it doing.

"Wanna finish the season?" Jack asks and Chase nods.

A robot hurries to bring a wheelchair, which seem to make Jack oddly uncomfortable.

"Go away. I can walk!" Jack says.

"I think they don't want you overdoing yourself. Smart." Chase says and silently orders Jack to sit on the wheelchair.

Jack loudly obeys.

Jack complains and sits on the chair. Chase notice the wheelchair sinks below the wheels. A quick inspection reveals that the wheels were floating in place.

"Explain." Chase orders and Jack twists it his body until he can see what Chase is looking at.

"Oh, the wheels are charged metal and they make a magnetic field, yada yadayada. It floats in place." Jack explains. He will have to explain in detail later, since they must leave to watch their show -they have wasted it most of the day as it it.

Chase jumps on the back of the chair without a warming sending the whole thing back. Jack screams as the chair rocks back and forth until it finds equilibrium once again.

"Why are you like this?" Jack parrots Chase's question but the man, like Jack did earlier, ignores the question and continues to enjoy floating without using his powers.

"Let's go Spicer. We don't have all day." Chase orders.

"You are impossible!" Jack says but he uses the controls of the wheelchair to move.

"How fast can this go?" Chase asks leaning forward and rocking the whole chair forth.

"Shit! -Normally, or with extra weight and pushing the motor to max?" Jack asks.

"Don't asks questions you know the answer too; is a waste of time." Chase answers on his own way.

Jack presses some bottoms and the machine makes a noise before picking up the pace and quickly turning on the next corner. Chase sees the stairs and looks at Jack, wonder what would the strategy be on this escenario. The redhead looks up knowing he would find Chase looking.

"We are going for it." Jack informs him and Chase nods pleased.

Jack pulls a lever and flicks a switch, and the wheelchair goes faster. The vehicle tilts back and it races up stair.

Chase enjoys the small trill, accompanied with the quick beat of Jack's heart. Then the chair rocks back too far and falls back. Jack screams and Chase simply jumps of the chair to a step never letting go of the chair. The machine starting buzzing trying to continue ahead.

"Spicer stop screaming and lower the speed." Chase orders and Jack nods.

"I need to work on that design." Jack mumbles while he pushes the lever back and turns a key. After that Chase gives the chair a light push and it floats the rest of the way up.

"Definitely. And you call yourself an mecanic." Chase says while walking up stairs.

"There were variables I didn't account it for." Jack answers while turning the chair to face Chase.

"You must be prepare for everything Jack. That's how you stay alive." Chase says and jumps on the chair once again. This time on the front blocking Jack's view.

"The view just got better." Jack whistles making the other roll his eyes.

"Drive." Chase orders and Jack obeys; he doesn't need to see he knows the way by memory. Though they do crash in the door frame.

"Are you still trying to kill me?" Chase asks and Jack glares a little.

"No. Are you trying to kill me?" Jacks and Chase tries to not overthink that.

"Never." He answers.

Jack gets the control and puts the last episode they watch.

Chase can't really concentrate after that.

The large screen plays their show but Jack is busy eating and Chase is bore of this season already. He has decided it that once it is over he will propose Jack to watch a rom-com; he would like something funny and sweet, and predictable. The warlord closes his eyes, when was the last time he slept? It doesn't matter. What really makes him feel tire is that watching a rom-com is the only decision he has being able to make.

Jack lolls his head and tries to tell himself that he doesn't need more sleep; he has slept so much already.

"Do you want my popcorn?" Jack asks only to talk to Chase, he does that sometimes. Jack moves to offers the bowl much closer than he needs to. Jack plans to stay there after Chase rejects the snack, and then 'accidently' fall asleep over the warrior. Jack has been using the same trick for almost three years. He isn't delusional enough to think that Chase is unaware of his dirty trick.

Chase waits until Jack is close enough to tell him that he doesn't like popcorn.

"I'll remember." Jack lies. The only lie Chase lets him get away with.

"Do you want to watch a rom-com?" Chase asks.

"As long as the guy is cute." Jack says and then yawns.

Chase picks the control and looks through the many options. He picks one he has already seen so he doesn't have to worry about keeping up.

Jack falls asleep five minutes in and he leans on Chase, curling against the man like a reflex to rob his warm.

Chase lets his hand reach for the red-pinkish strands, and he wonders how would Jack look without his dyed hair. He can't picture him.

Chase thinks of what Jack said, and how he said it.

'I made you doubt. I made worry. I made reconsider everything.'

The warlord was really trying to not think of Jack like an opponent. But he has to consider his enemies and allies possible strategies; that is how he stays alive.

Chase asked Jack to tried to kill him, to surprised him, and the fanboy deliver. Jack showed case his potential and how much more has him grown. He had also proved himself dangerous and highly skilled, both attributes that will only increase with time.

Chase has to consider all angles before making a decision.

If he offers Jack immortality then there could be two main possible outcomes: he might accept it or reject it.

If Jack rejects immortality, then he will eventually die and Chase will be forced to live through it twice.

If Jack accepts it, then there are far more possibilities.

Jack could swear his loyalty, and live alone side Chase.

Or he could lose his mind. Or his will to live. Or his motivation to create.

Or Jack could grow out of love with Chase and become his enemy.

Chase has see Jack's plan to kill him, though unlikely to work now. In ten more years, or fifty, Jack might have enough resources to actually kill the warlord. A small possibility but if Jack is immortal, then he would eventually reach a point in which he could dethrone Chase.

No. Chase wouldn't let Jack grow into an enemy he can't defeat. But then, would Chase have to control how powerful Jack becomes? Would Chase inhibit the growth of Jack Spicer, for what?

Because he doubts Jack. Chase can't really doubt him. He can't truly trust the man yet, too young to really know what he wants, but Jack isn't lying or being deceitful. Jack means everything he says; Chase would know otherwise.

Is he worry about Jack? Chase can feel the beast inside him breath in air and converted it into acid. Yes; he worries for Jack. And he worries how much Jack has somehow sneak his presence into his life.

Maybe is because it changes everything.

Jack's jaw begins to twitch slightly and Chase moves to massage the muscle. The younger man needs some potassium; banana pudding for once is the solution.

That is the problem.

The millennium old warlord didn't survive countless enemies' attacks and plots by being cautious, but by being rationally paranoic. He has to consider what would he do if Jack would ever become his enemy.

Chase Young sold his soul, killed whole armies, build himself a throne and an empire. That's his everything. He won't lose everything because he didn't see the possibility of a threat.

Chase feels the thin scar on Jack's jaw.

"You scare me Jack." Chase concludes and looks at the screen, the movie has stop playing awhile ago. He hits replay and tries to meditate on the subject.

Chase would be taking a chance, he would be making a bet against the odds and he has too much to lose to simply risk it all for a boy. Even his fanboy.

Chase felt pain deeply growing on the back of his head and like on cue Jack's heartbeat increases. Not dangerously, Jack shifts and groans as he opens his eyes.

"What day it is?" He asks to someone and tries to sit up.

"Is has been only 4 hours Jack." Chase answers and pulls Jack closer.

"Oh?" Jack says still sleep. "That's nice. I'm sleeping normal amounts." Jack says and yawns.

"4 hours is not normal Jack. And is not great, you need to fix your internal clock." Chase answers.

"Better than nothing! What day it is?" Jack asks again.

"Tuesday." Chase answers.

"Tuesday what?" JAck pushes and Chase lifts an eyebrow.

"Buy yourself a calendar Jack. Is Tuesday 17, 10 days since your plan to kill me failed." Chase answers. "Why do you ask?"

"I have dinner plans with my mom this friday. Fuck, mom is so gonna notice that I'm… I'll tell her I catch a cold if she asks." Jack decides.

"She might cancel. And why did you made plans barely a week later -If your plan had work, then you wouldn't had been able to meet her. This dinner plan was for me, a further method to guilt trip me for killing your imposter." Chase says a little pissed.

"Well.." Jack tries to think of something to said. He knows begging only works with things Chase doesn't really care about. The man pushes Jack off him and Jack struggles to not fall of the sofa.

"You are cruel." Chase crosses a leg over the other and Jack knows he needs to appease the man.

"I knew that you would get suspicious!" Jack slides to the floor and hugs Chase's legs. "You always exhaust every possibility. It was a matter of time before you consider I might have fake my own death! I needed it to make it seem like I have things plan. And you know I never pass up a chance to have dinner with mom or go shopping!" Jack please.

"Don't beg!" Chase hisses.

"I'm not begging. I'm presenting you with solid arguments to justify my strategy!" Jack says and hugs tighter the leg he has capture.

"Go clean yourself Jack." Chase orders and Jack obeys.

Chase stays sitting on the sofa a few more moments before he himself searching for a bathroom. He barely reach the location when a robot offered him a change of casual cloths. Chase took it and shower. He hope that water and cleanliness might relax him but he still felt his head heavy with rambled thoughts.

Chase stay a whole hour under the hot water before coming out. He smelled like vanilla tea and fake lavender, but that was a great improvement from his previously scent.

The millennium old warrior considered leaving, return to his home and meditate about his predicament without Jack. It was the correct thing to do but instead he walks towards Jack.

The young man was on the balcony getting his hair cut, he was pouting but his expression quickly changed when he saw Chase.

Chase was about to comment on the poor choice of fake coloring when he notice that the chemical smell from the new hair dye was missing.

"They won't let you dye your hair." Chase smiles feeling somewhat avenge for all the cruel twists of Jack's plan.

"They want to avoid my body absorbing any unaccounted chemical!" Jack exclaims. "That doesn't sound like good medicine."

"If I were a doctor I would have prescribed the same thing." Chase says and looks at the other creams and treatments to tried to repair the decade of mistreatment to the albino's hair.

"Why can't anyone understand me!" Jack whines.

"People understand you; they simply dislike your choices." Chase walks closer and pokes Jack's bottom lip. "Stop pouting. Is simply exhausting."

"Is gonna turn pink." Jack whines.

"Pink is a pretty color." Chase says and Jack stays quiet for a while.

Too quiet.

"Spicer." Chase tries and Jack snaps into reality.

"I keep zoning out." Jack whispers.

A robot offers Chase coffee and an omelet.

Chase refused the food, but ordered a caramel latte no foam with a melted marshmallow on top and ¼ of a teaspoon of cinnamon.

"I'll have the same." Jack asks, but his robots gave him warm milk with a little of cinnamon. 'Not even honey,' Jack complains as they walk and drink their coffees.

"They are being too protective! I have been stable for like what five day?" Jack turns to look at Chase.

"Physically, 6 day. Mentally and emotionally; never." Chase says and sips his coffee.

"Physically would do Chase. Thank you." Jack says and looks with envy Chase's coffee. "I miss coffee so much."

"You are doing well, maybe next week they will let you have a sip." Chase says and has his perfectly golden marshmallow.

"You are not nice!" Jack says, then he hurries to sit on the floor. Chase tosses his coffee at the side and sits with Jack, holding him to keep him from falling on the floor.

"Dizzy. Unbalance. Difficulty breathing." Chase tries.

"Those are not questions; you are just listing symptoms." Jack laughs. "My legs gave up for a moment." Jack explains.

"You scared me." Chase says.

"And you thought I would never grow to inspire fear." Jack laughs. "Thank you."

Chase doesn't answer to that he lifts Jack and tries not to think how much lighter Jack is from his previous weight.

"You are going to stay on bed today." Chase decides.

"Can I play videogames?" Jack asks.

"For 2 hours only."

"Can you play videogames?" Jack asks.

"No. I need to practice." Chase tells him.

Jack stays on bed that day, he receives his therapy on his room and is far more cooperative than he has been on pass days.

Chase practiced his stance until the next day.

Chase sat down on a lotus position to meditate and he didn't move until Jack came for him thursday morning.

The warrior heard Jack coming long before he made his way to the garden's entrance. Chase was glad to hear a steady pace with much heavier step than earlier… He decides not to question he bad tracking of time and instead concentrate on the aroma of food.

"Good morning." Jack starts and Chase opens his eyes. Jack had put on weight rapidly, his cheeks not longer sunk inside his mouth.

"Preppy today." Chase says and extends his hand to accept the tray of food Jack was yet to offer him.

"Coffee, mea, pancakes, eggs, and toast. You know the basics." Jack says and sits next to Chase. "My robots are also brewing you a bath." Jack smiles.

Chase looks at Jack's happy face. He instructed Jack to come interfere with his meditation if more than two days had passed.

"I appreciate it." Chase quickly thanks Jack, and then he changes the subject "you are doing much better."

"Yeah. I asked my doc-bots to put me on the accelerated course. I don't want to look death when I go out with mom." Jack explains.

"Cancel; you shouldn't go out yet." Chase recommends. He knows that he could order Jack and Jack would obey. But Jack would resent that.

"I can't. Is so hard to make plans with her. I booked this with 2 month in advance! I'm actually kinda happy that my plan fail so she doesn't get involve." Jack says.

"Such sweet son." Chase says with sarcasm.

"I didn't want to involve her, but I would. I love her but." Jack decides to stop there.

"You going to go with your hair like that; brave." Chase changes the subject once again.

"Is not that bad!" Jack says and tries to covered his orange-pink-ish hair.

"No. I rather like it." Chase says and drinks the coffee on one go, He decides to ignore the rest of the breakfast, not before throwing the toast away.

"Rude." Jack says while blushing. "But I trust your taste more than I trust common sense."

"Like you should." Chase answers standing up, blood rushes back to his legs and he uses the tree he was meditating under to steady himself. Jack still tries to wordlessly offer his own body as support.

Chase accepted it even though after 3 or 4 seconds he didn't need it, still he walks with his arm on Jack's forearm.

Chase kept track of Jack's breathing and by the time they reach the house, he was doing much better than last time but near the end Chase notice early signs of distress.

"You are sure you should go." Chase states.

"You know it." Jack laughs to that. "I'll be fine." Jack says but Chase doesn't believe him. He thinks Jack's mother a fool whose best accomplishment has been to birthed Jack and later introduced Jack to the world of high heels.

Chase doesn't comment his opinion on Jack's mother, because that is always a two hours 'debate' minimum. He pulls away from Jack and walks towards the bathroom. He knows Jack would chose his favorite.

The warm water and light aromas prove highly inefficient at calming the warlord, but at least he felt clean again at the end of the three hours bath.

Chase places a towel on his back to avoid his hair to wet his clothes and he returns to Jack.

The albino was predictably in the theater room, but he was surprisingly unhappy.

"Which cartoon character died?" Chase jokes and Jack pouts at him.

"Don't even joke like that!" Jack moves to make room for Chase. Chase looks at the purple sofa.

"Well, I know you don't know any real people." Chase says and crosses his arms. He won't sit on the purple sofa. He saw once Jack spilled a whole glass of milk on that sofa, and two weeks later he made a joke about being a 'cheese' sofa. Chase isn't naive enough to believe that Jack has never spill anything on the pink sofa, but he has never see it; ignorance is bliss in this situation.

"Chase I haven't done a thing. I have just slept or sat on my ass watching bad shows!" Jack says and he crosses his arms mirroring Chase. The pink sofa is too hard for Jack, he likes to sink on the cushion.

"How is that different from all the long periods of time in which do nothing but watch bad - are you calling American Top Model a bad show?" Chase stops.

"No. I'm not. I obviously meant all the other ones. But I'm having lunch with mom tomorrow and she is gonna be like 'so what had you done in the past months sweety?' and what and I gonna say 'I planned my clone's death and put myself on a coma.' She is gonna insists on me seeing psychologist again." Jack whines.

"You stop seeing Dr. Lang." Chase, he guessed that Jack took a break or postpone it for a while, not stop seeing her all together.

"She didn't want me to do the whole thing. It wasn't 'healthy.' So I fired her." Jack makes air quotation marks.

"A sane observation. You fired her for doing her job." Chase frowns.

"No. Well, yes. But she didn't care about my plan, she care why I was doing it. She thought that I was not getting nothing out of, so I shouldn't take such a risk for nothing." Jack explains.

"So, you did fired her for doing her job and doing it well. Or very least better than the others." Chase asks.

"She wanted me to get away from you." Jack pouts.

"A sane request." Chase says feeling oddly guilty. He knows that Jack wouldn't be safer without him; quite opposite really, Chase has marked Jack as his and most people don't like to mess with his territory. But he could end Jack so easily; he already witnessed just how easily.

Chase drops his arms to the side and moves to sit on the infamous purple sofa. Jack should have at least the smallest of victories.

Jack smiles as he sees Chase giving up. But Chase didn't stay sitting for a second.

"No. No, is like is trying eat me. Too soft. Jack, how isn't your spine curved to a perfect letter c?" Chase stands and looks towards the pink sofa.

"'Eat you?' But I'm exaggerates?!" Jack pouts.

"Come already and you can sit on my lap." Chase offers and Jack stands up even faster than Chase did the first time.

"Now that's is a good negotiates." Jack runs to the pink sofa and jumps on the not-as-soft cushions, and he pats the spot next to him.

"You could lie to her. Even if she notice I doubt she would care enough to investigate." Chase says and Jack tilts his head in confusion. "You really have the attention span of a guinea pig."

"Oh! I guess, but I suck at lying." Jack says and as soon as Chase sits down he climbs on his lap. "Hey, handsome!"

"Don't make me regret this." Chase warms him but Jack's grin grows wider, he looks like a loved-sick-teenegar. "Cancel; then you don't have to explain a thing."

"I want to see her; it has almost been a year." Jack insists.

"She told you to stay away from me?" Chase asks almost out of the blue.

"What? No, she wants me to marry you; she knows you are load it." Jack laughs and tries to hide his blush; he had kept his feeling in line so well for so long. (as in line as he can)

"No. I don't care what your mother thinks of me. I mean Dr. Lang." Chase specifies.

"Oh, yeah. But she wanted me to take a break from everything. I think even leave it until I quote 'learn to value your life' end quote. Can you believe it? What a bitch." Jack says nervously. He knows she wanted the best for him, and he can see she was right.

"Either way you are taking a break. You might as well go back with her." Chase says and Jack straightens his posture.

Jack has grown taller than Chase and the man didn't understand why was Jack always the small spoon when they cuddle. Chase brings Jack closer to his chest blocking completely his view of the T.V.

He doesn't feel like watching whatever cooking show it was playing anyways.

"I don't want to tell her. She is gonna make me think about it; I don't want to think about Chase." Jack says and he looks at the strong hands holding him, he feels tempt to hold them too but he isn't sure how much is he allow to do.

"You don't had to face everything at once, but you must." Chase says and he tries to lay his head on the curve of Jack's neck but he finds it too high. The man frowns on defeat and settles for laying on Jack's back. He can feel Jack shiver under his touch.

"I know." Jack tries to calm down his heart that is working overtime. "I just don't want to, and that is the worst because I like to have my shit together when I see mom. I want to tell her I'm doing 'okay.'"

"Are you doing 'okay?'" Chase asks and he makes sure that Jack can feel his breath on his skin.

"No. But I think I am getting there. Or you know, sure hope so." Jack giggles at the contact.

"That is good Jack. She should know that's great." _even if she is an absolute fool_. Chase doesn't finish that sentence.

"Thank you." Jack whispers and he closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on every touch.

They stay on that position for a long time. But when Jack fall asleep half of his body is laying on the sofa, and his head and chest are on the other's lap.

Chase never falls asleep, he caresses Jack's hair and thinks of the same problem he has been thinking about for almost 2 weeks.

He found his efforts to be fruitless one more time.

Jack wakes up at 5 am, he twists and turns and complains.

"My back!" Jack whines. "This sofa sucks."

"Sofas are not for sleeping Jack, stop blaming inanimate objects for your decisions." Chase says and pushes Jack back down in place.

Jack doesn't fight, he laughs and lets himself be pinned in place by the strong hand.

"Can I go brush my teeth My Lord?" Jack asks after tasting his own mouth. Chase frees him and watches him go.

"Warlord." He corrects and Jack grins at him.

"My Warlord." Jack laughs and continues to leave.

Chase didn't get anything accomplished, he only looked at Jack and repeated like a mantra all the ways Jack could be taken away from him. Plus one; Jack could move on. He could get tire of the bare minimum Chase gives him and move on.

Jack returned to Chase running, he jumps on the sofa and almost tackles the warlord.

"Energetic; you must be excited for your dinner date." Chase says and watches Jack looking at him like a puppy silently imploring permission for more.

"Ew. Don't call it 'dinner date.' Is with my mom. I can't wait, we are gonna go to this cool restaurant on japan. Is actually a hotel, but is under water. Chase you would love it. I'll send you pictures, there is a glass roof and you can see the fishes and whales and all that stuff I wonder how they -the staff- keeps the seaweed from-" Chase puts his hand on Jack's mouth.

"Why?" Chase asks even though he knows that question doesn't have an answer.

"Sorry. I'm excited." Jack says and he beams when he sees Chase pat his lap, Jack moves to sit on Chase. He has never been allowed to do cuddle 2 days on a row.

"Maybe I should die more often." Jack jokes.

"You and Wuya can joke like that. I want you to wait at least a week Jack." Chase says and Jack tilts his head.

"It has been 2 weeks Chase." Jack says worry, mistakes were extremely rare from Chase.

"Let's make it a year." Chase ignores Jack's concern eyes.

"Had you sleep at all? Like you were meditating and ...meditated it too hard?" Jack asks.

"Are you suggesting I sleep instead of meditate." Chase lifts an eyebrow.

"Just a little bit." Jack timidly smiles.

"Don't. I used that time to think. You should try it every so often." Chase answers and Jack smile widen.

"So you haven't slept at all?" Jack asks.

"I'm an immortal creature Jack, I don't need sleep." Chase states.

"Mmm." Jack says because he can't just call Chase on a blunt lie, but he can highly insinuate it. "Who really need sleep though?"

"You sleep like a whole week." Chase answers.

"I was in a coma! Totally different." Jack crosses his arms.

"You are being noisy, go back to sleep." Chase mock orders Jack.

"Yes My Warlord." Jack says and tries to fit his larger frame into a comfortable position. Chase was wider than Jack, but Jack had grown taller.

Almost everyone of the Xiaolin had.

"I can't even get comfortable. I gonna go to my lab and look at all the possible work I could be doing if my robots didn't believe they are my collective parents." Jack pouts and stands up. He doesn't say you should rest he says. "Do you want me to asked my robots to prepare you a room?"

"You don't have a room ready already." Chase says and Jack looks worry. "I can't sleep with the humm of all this machines. " Chase lies.

"Sorry." Jack says and lets the subject drop.

Jack leaves to his lab and orders his robots to wash some blankets with basil water and sun dry them, and then he got to work.

Chase was truely tired, but he didn't want to rest he wants results.

He felt the day move both slowly and fast, unsure of how time was moving. He felt the effects of sleep deprivation sneak on him. All creatures need sleep, some can live and function longer than others but eventually they must sleep.

Chase showered, he practice his stances on Jack's garden for three hours before his body became too sore, he showered a second time and then he search for Jack to accompanied for lunch.

He was pleased by the rich smell of meat. Jack prefers fish or chicken, so he rarely has meals rich in meat. While Chase enjoy even fresh raw meat...for different reasons.

Chase looks at Jack who is ready to go wearing his tight black pants with a white dress shirt that had embroidered black sequins on the collar and handcuffs. Jack's hair was style back, unruly as always but the shorter length seem to be easier to manage, and he was wearing shiny black little ankle boots, with the smallest heel Jack has wear so far. But Chase is going to guess that his doc-bots insisted on it, incase Jack becomes dizzy or loses balance it would be for the best if he has reliable footwear.

"And you still wearing your eyeliner." Chase says even though has become fond of it.

"Is my trademark!" Jack insists and opens the principal chair for Chase.

The man sits and he pulls back the chair next to his left with a quick spell, Jack sits and tells him his mother called.

"Plans changed. I have to fly to paris and we will shop a little go to one of those cheap cafes you see in movies and then go to dinner." Jack explains and serves himself enough food to accompanied Chase.

"That sounds like a lot of walking." Chase comments and Jack nods with worry.

"I feel fine, but I don't think I should push it. But we are only shopping a little." Jack tries.

"Jack you or your mother had never shop a little, and when you 2 are together the expenses increase exponentially. Last time you went to help her find a gala dress you came back with a yacht." Chase frowns, he can't order Jack to stay but would prefer if Jack say were he can see him and protect him. Chase almosts proposes to go with Jack. But Jack likes his time with his mother, and Chase hates that woman.

Jack smiles sheepishly.

"It was a good deal." He whispers as a good excuse.

"I highly doubt it was better than anything you can build." Chase says and Jack beams at the compliment. Even though those are the facts.

"I did end up using it as scrap metal." Jack remembers.

"You always go overboard." Chase says and cuts a piece of his filet; pink but not bloody just like he likes it. He could hear Jack sticking his tounge out in disgust. "Thanks for the feast, but I do find it strange."

"I kinda need it to get rid of all this meat." Jack says and then Chase drops his fork on the plate. He can smell that is fresh meat and he trusts his senses, but also Jack had prove he is great at making very realistic imitations.

"Is fresh! And good, I haven't tamper with it or anything. I just wanted gone. You think I would serve you anything than the best!" Jack hurries and Chase glares a minute before continue eating.

He was starving, even with all the snacks and meals offered to him he has only eaten a handful of times. So, Chase continues to eat until he has finish three whole platters, Jack observes on silence but the little smug smile on his face was loud and obnoxious.

Once Chase was done a robot came to retrieve the plates, and an other one offered him a cup of red wine infused with rosemary and black pepper. Jack was drinking grape juice infused with blueberry tea out of a straw.

"You look like such spoiled brat drinking from a crystal wine glass and a cheap straw." Chase laughs after the big dinner.

"Uh, I'm a man." Jack acts offended and moves to desert. Chase drinks a second cup of wine and rejects the cherry vanilla champagne cake. Jack eats both slides.

"I could have saved it for later." Chase says as Jack eats the pastries.

"You called reheated food 'lies.' I don't think you know the concept of save it for later." Jack pokes fun and Chase only looks at him.

He takes his vengeance on slowly drinking his wine fully aware that Jack would have to sit with nothing to do for five minutes. Jack could only stay in place when asleep, and that was still on relative terms.

Once Chase drank the last drop Jack sighs of relief and springs to his feet.

"Are you escorting me out right after dinner?" Chase says but he stands to follow Jack.

"No! I thought that we could go for a walk." Jack beams.

"You should rest instead, you have a lot of more walking to do later."

"I should be going but it would be a short walk." Jack promised and Chase nods.

They walk into the garden and towards the biggest tree on the territory. There was a large blanket over a sunny spot on the grass. Chase could smell the light basil -a cleaning herb and scent of the sun.

"Touching." Chase can barely said it with a straight face as he sits on the blanket.

"I'm trying here." Jack says a little embarrassed.

"No, I really appreciate it. This is what I was missing on my life Jack: a warm blanket." Chase now let's his laugh be heard. Jack truly thinks that he will sleep if he lays on the sun over a clean blanket like a lizard pet.

"Now you are just being a jerk!" Jack says and almost sits on the blanket.

"Oh! This is not just a clean blanket. Is a piece of fabric with no one's scents, so I can mark it as mine." Chase laughs, Jack has a wild imagination. "Come." He lightly orders and Jack obeys.

"I'm here trying to be nice to you, and you are a jerk." Jack whispers under his breath, but he knows very well that Chase can hear him.

"Lay under the sun with me." Chase order but now Jak laughs.

"And become a lobster: No Thank You." Jack laughs and then his watch started beeping. "I should go now."

Chase wanted to order Jack to stay, but he knows that Jack is not his pet.

"Go." Chase says keeping the bitter out of his tone.

"Try to rest." Jack says and his heli-pad (a only black model) starts.

Once Jack disappears from his radar Chase hears the hum of the robots die.

Then the buzz of the electricity running through house.

The water in the pipes stops.

The backup battery deactivates

The electricity on the houses surrounding stops.

And everything becomes silence except for the wind and the nearby birds.

With complete silence Chase concentrates his other senses. The refreshing aroma of the basil and the warm of the sun felt much soothing. And with a little curse Chase decided he should sleep, and now seem like a good time. He would lie to Jack when he is back.

Chase closed his eyes for what it felt for a second, then he heard the cry of a raven. Chase looks at his minion on the sky rushing towards him, the sun was gone and the air was cold.

A terrible feeling cemented on his stomach and Chase jumps up to reach his minion on the sky. He felt his mouth go dry and his breath quicken. And he could see them; those red eyes looking at him for the very last time.


	9. Temptation

Temptation

Chapter 9

Meditation wasn't working.

Omi tried to breath deeply but his breath turned into a whimper which soon added up into an ugly sobbing noise. Nothing he did seem to slow down his tears.

The others stopped crying and sat on silence meditating.

Omi couldn't keep his eyes closed or his posture straight, his head gravitates downwards and he stares at his hands; jack's blood was warm and redder than his hair.

"Little partner?" Clay whispered.

"We must not speak. Only grive." Omi shuted any further attend of a conversations.

Then he heard the murmurs.

Raimundo stands without a word and the monks followed him. They walked out to find Chase Young.

He had something to said.

And through the whole exchange Omi only understood two pieces of information.

"Jack is alive?"

"Yes."

Relief washed over the youngest monk and he can suddenly breath and then his whole world was shatter.

Jack was alive by change. By a lucky complex chain of events, and one day everyone will have an unlucky day. Everyone Omi knows will die.

Omi felt his legs trembled and hoped no one would notice. Death was scary and unknown and one day everyone will get to see it. Omi thought to himself; _I'm going to die, and everything I am will ceased._

Death comes fast and it takes you without asking permission. Omi felt fear like he had never before and then he heard about the Wu.

Once Chase left their teacher ordered them to stay still.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo was the first one to ask.

"Should we let them keep the wu?" Clay followed.

"I just don't think that if someone were to get immortality should be Jack, I'm just saying." Kimiko complain and Omi remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"You guys just don't get it!" Dojo complained and crossed his arms.

"It is too much of a temptation." Master Fung explained and Omi looked at his dear teacher. He felt like he was looking at him for the first time, and at the same time looking at a mirror.

Master Fung was so talented, even more on his youth Omi would guess but now his great talented had reached the limitations of time.

Omi would someday also be stop by time, and then death.

"There are certain things we should never ask ourselves. Because is human to want what you shouldn't." Master Fung said and his students shaked their heads on disagreement, but they stay quiet.

Omi told himself he wouldn't go for the Wu, but that didn't stop his brain form formulating plans to break into the infamous Chase Young's lair for a change to kill a rat.

That day passed slowly and heavily, like every minute they stay on silence was a minute they must carry to bed.

No one joked, and no one asked questions.

It was bedtime and Omi was wondering how long should he wait for his friends to had fall asleep deep enough to not feel him leave the room. But then Ckay spoke.

"We should get that Wu back." He whispered it, sure that only his friends could hear him.

"Why?" Kimiko asked unsure if she wanted an answered, but sure Clay wouldn't be tempted like the rest of them.

"Because Jack ain't evil." Clay stated and Omi looked down and tried to suppress all those talks he had with the older boy. Jack wanted so much, he was so very ambitious. But ambition alone doesn't make you evil, _it doesn't make you good either_.

Omi remembers too well Jack's arguments.

"He is heylin, or did I miss something?" Raimundo asked.

"Jack is the least heylin there is." Kimiko commented.

"He wants power and attention that doesn't necessary means he is evil. He is our opponent but he rarely behaves like a heylin; he deserts saving." Omi said a little too motivated.

"Really?" Raimundo crossed his arms incredulous.

"Actually little guy, I want to save others from future Jack." Clay explained. "Jack is not Bad now, he has too much of a conscious and he can't - he can't do things -he hasn't cross a line yet. But with time, and Chase as his mentor, Jack could be a big bad guy for future generations of Xiaolin apprentices." Clay explained and his teammates congratulated his vision.

"To think so ahead! Are gonna be leader next?" Raimundo half joked.

Omi stayed quiet. He felt momentarily envy at Clay's ability to not only looked ahead but to accept that he would stop being a dragon apprentices.

"We should hurry." Was all that Omi could add.

The monks had move on the dark of the night and left the temple.

Clay formed a path for them to run until they reached the shore.

Raimundo found an old tree which he cutted down.

Kimiko illuminated the surroundings with her element.

The four of them placed the cut-down tree on the shore.

Omi pulled the tide of the ocean like the full moon does on early mornings and then he modified every current near them and forced the water to delivered them across the sea to shore of Nowhere.

"Good one." Raimundo said and patted Omi's head.

It was like they didn't understand that Omi couldn't simply allow his talent to grow old and die.

"How are we doing this?" Kimiko asked and Raimundo shushed her.

"We don't know if there are guards nearby. Omi, you used to ...live here for a little. Do you remember the shifts and stuff?" Raimundo asked.

"I do, but I know they constantly change their strategies and I doubt they had kept the same-" Omi was explaining when Kimiko grew impatient.

"You all be quiet while I figure it out." She said and sat down on the sand, her friends look between each other confused.

Kimiko called upon her element and she felt heat pouring from every living being. It was hard to separate the trees from the animals and the little animals from the large animals, and large animals sleeping from those who were awake and watching.

"The path on the left is clear, but only for a few miles. There is a cliff around there. We should go down and make our way to the cave entrance." Kimiko explained and everyone followed.

They moved in complete silence.

Clay flatten the ground like the hills and pits were wrinkles on fabric, the dirt moved as smoothly as silk. And their path was secured by tall dirt walls that collapsed as soon the monks had cross safely.

Once they reach the wall they must climb the cowboy was patting.

"You did great. Now is my turn." Raimundo said and he called upon the wind.

A current of wind came down and circulated each monk until everyone had been engulfed by their own personal mini tornado. Once each monk had found their balance on the eye of the tornado Raimundo lifted them up.

They reached the top barely disturbing the surroundings.

"I should go." Offered Kimiko. "I can tell where the guards are; I won't be caught." She offered and her leader seem to considered it only to shaked his head.

"If you do get caught, then you would have to make a run for it." Raimundo counterpoints, he doesn't said the Kimiko is the second slowest of the group. But they all know it.

"I should go." Raimundo offered. "I'm the fastest, and I can fly over their heads." Raimundo said.

"That won't work; 'fly over their heads,' this guys are well trained." Clay said but he doesn't offered his aid. He knows he is the slowest.

Omi remembered a specific conversation he had with Jack about ambition. The genius had at the time a black eye, Omi had given it to him and it made the small monk uncomfortable, even more so than drinking tea from a western tea set -it looked so very delicate. The porcelain was pretty and white but so painstaking fragile, it reminded him of Jack.

" _Are you really good?"_

"Omi do you think you can do it?" Raimundo asked more worry with the missing guards than his oddly quiet companion.

"What exactly?" Omi tilted his head and then he remembered their situation. "I mean; yes, of course I can do it. I'm the best option, second fast, arguably the best fighter, and I know the internal structure of the lair." Omi rushed to covered his previous slip.

"Yes. That's why I asked." Raimundo stated tired. They were all tired and emotionally drain, maybe a little on shock to had learnt that Jack was alive even after seeming him died.

"If things get hairy bust out the closest exit and we will be ready to back you up." Raimundo reminded Omi.

"You can always go back. Is more important that you don't get caught than to get the Wu. Okay?" Kimiko offered him.

"Be careful." Clay said.

And those were the last words each said to Omi for months to days to come.

Omi knew how to entered the lair seemingly undetected it.

The rock cave had a small opening a mile up and east from the entrance, the space worked as a window allowing air in and out, there were a few throughout the cave but this one was the biggest and the only one without a long narrow tunnel. There was a tunnel but it was barely wide enough for Omi to fit in it as a child, now Kimiko might have better luck trying to squeeze herself down. But Kimiko didn't know the interior of the palace.

Omi finds the opening and as silently as he can he pushes himself through the small opening. The sharp edges hurted his ribs and the smell of moist made him nauseous.

Once Omi found Jack stuck on that same spot; it had been hillarious.

The young monk kept finding himself thinking of his odd friend, maybe to distract himself from his time sensitive task.

The entrance Omi was climbing from was the only one someone could slip in, so it was gaurd by a cat or two, left unattended only for a couple moments for shift change. That is the moment Omi hoped to reach; his best bet was a lucky chance that he might reach the end at the exact moment the entrance was unattended.

Omi was surprised to see he had been lucky, but he did not stay to question the probabilities that it was luck and not a trap; he was running on an schedule and he was also distracted.

Omi remembered a conversation he had with Jack.

He had so many conversations with the villain.

First out of duty of course. Omi hoped beyond reason that he could convince Jack to become _good_. Jack had laugh every time, and every time Omi had return home with nothing to show for when he was question by his friends; _why do you continue to go?_

Omi had given up on helping Jack. He explained the day he thought to be his last social visit to the Spicer mansion that he didn't think Jack wanted to be good -he could but he won't.

 _Whatever._ Jack had said dramatically, his posture and his face revealed how much pain it caused him to lose Omi's visits; Jack was truly lonely and Omi knew this. But Omi couldn't spend anymore time or energy on trying to change Jack. _But before you go tell me; why do you want me to be good? What does it prove to you?_

Omi moved through the entrance with his light steps, he found the halls surprisingly empty.

No guards, no charms, no monsters or warnings.

Omi knew that moment he had stepped into a trap.

Why else would Chase Young had bother to warned them if not to lead them into a trap?

Chase was drinking coffee and Omi was questioning his life.

The young monk knew he should turn back now, but he didn't.

Alike when Jack asked him a rather odd question. Omi should had just go home but he turned and asked. _What do you mean?_ _I want you to be good because I can see goodness in your heart._

" _You don't have to answer if you are gonna lie."_ Jack rolled his eyes back them, and Omi turned back and sat to talk and he stay. Then he came back.

Omi walked upstairs and he turns towards the halls that would lead him to the vault. He knew no one would get on the way because Chase wanted them to get the Wu. Omi didn't even had to ask himself 'why?' He knew the answer.

The water monk stopped to looked at the impressive throne room. The large throne was destroyed and the pieces laid on the scatter over the steps and the floor.

Omi tried to think what would he do next; he was walking into a trap. Correction, he was knowingly walking into a trap.

Omi wondered if Jack felt often like this.

After years of knowing the man he had learnt that Jack was frighteningly smart. Omi enjoy playing chess and checkers with him, or talking for a long periods of time. Jack spoke lightly and randomly, but he was constantly too ahead of a conversation. Jack told him that sometimes he knew he was playing into someone's plan but what can you do when is your only move.

" _You Turn around."_ Omi had answered to that question, happy to quickly answering Jack's predicament.

" _You can't just turn around Omi, you kinda give into temptation. Like...honey and bees."_ Jack tried to explained. " _Do you know what temptation is Omi?"_ Jack asked him and Omi remembers that question all too well.

They were drinking tea, something light and fruity, Jack ignored his duties of a host and didn't prepared Omi's tea. But Jack had an awful black eye and it was Omi's fault, so Omi prepared his own tea on silent feeling guilty. Omi also remembered Jack's smile. Jack was so pretty when he smiles, but Omi always pushed that type of thought away. He is a monk.

" _Nah, you don't know about temptation or honey."_ Jack had laugh. Omi had been so aggrieved. He had been urged by the Heylin side so many times he stopped counting. They had offered so many things; power, magic, power. But Omi had always said 'no.'

" _That doesn't count."_ Jack had said bitterly drinking from his cup.

" _What do you mean?!"_ Omi was furious at the time.

Omi was brought to reality by Wuya, her screams loud and desperate like broken woman. The young man rushes to find the witch. Since wherever Wuya is, the Wu can't be far.

" _You didn't wanted it. Yeah, you want power, but I don't think you want hand-over power; it wouldn't really be your power."_ Jack had explained. " _Real temptation is when you want that shit -thing. You really want it and suddenly you are doing things you shouldn't."_

It was torture; Wuya was crying staring at the rat.

Omi stared at the rat too.

" _You are so ambitious Omi."_

" _Ambition alone doesn't make you evil!"_ Omi fought.

" _it doesn't make you good either_." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

" _Are you calling me evil?"_ Omi frowned.

" _I'm saying you don't really know. You were raised as a monk, being good is all you know! I'm just curious if you can be ...push on the wrong direction."_ Jack smiled at him.

Omi was tired of thinking about Jack. He wished he could stop thinking, and not look at the rat running in front of him. But Omi couldn't stop thinking about Jack because jack die on his hands two days ago. The young monk wiped his sweaty palms on his pants; the blood had been so warm and more red than jack's hair. jack die and his hands, a perfect copy of the Jack he knew and had grown to called his dear friend, and.

And he didn't even looked at him once.

Omi stayed quiet for too long.

"You don't want the rat. You want so much more than that." Wuya spoked and it shocked Omi to his core. They were the only people on the palace and Omi for first time could admitted to himself that he wanted it more.

Outside the lair the other three monks started to worry.

"Has it been too long?" Raimundo asked and Kimiko answered with a worried looked. It was hard to tell, they didn't sneak into Chase Young's lair often -it is something they try to avoid.

"Give him time." Clay answered but it wasn't very calming.

"Maybe we should-" Kimiko never finished her sentence and she was forcefully shoved into the darkness, she didn't complain and follow the direction her leader pushed her. Sure that she would receive an answer soon enough.

"Fudge! Fudging fucking fudge!" Raimundo cursed under his breath and he pointed with his chin up on the sky. The other two monks followed the direction with their eyes to see Hannibal.

"We need to get Omi out now!" Kimiko hissed.

"He had not been found out yet. Maybe we can-" Clay was also interrupted, this time by a loud blast accompanied with the sound of water splashing over the mountain side. "Well, now he has been found out!" Clay said and readied himself to fight. He was stop by Raimundo who observed Omi's movements.

"He is making a run for the shore; let's retrieve! Clay, Kim go with Omi. I'll distract the old bean." Raimundo ordered but Kimiko shaked her head.

"You go with Omi, you are the fastest and this would be useless if they get the Wu. I'm the best fighter and I can take him!" Kimiko stated as confident as she can lie.

There was not time to discuss it.

"Be careful Kim." Rai said almost softly with all the destruction surrounding them. That moment lasted but a second.

Clay threw himself of the mountain and his landing unlevel the island so strongly an earthquake ripped through the ground. Raimundo letted himself be carried by the wind.

Kimiko breathed in taking in the changes on her environment; Clay used a lot of energy trying to give her an advance, and she can use every advantage she can get.

Hannibal noticed the monks heading to the shore, he also noticed Wuya floating over Omi's shoulders. His rotten smile pulled on his flesh higher to the point you could almost see the black of his gums.

Kimiko propelled herself up leaving a trail of fire after her. Hannibal's bird easily passed her but she never tried to outrun the bird; a cowardly hit from the back would have to do. She shoot without regard for the creature, and the fire burnt the feathers sending the bird spiraling downwards. Hannibal rushed to leave the animal and instead reached for a tree. But thanks to the earthquake all the trees near them have been digged up from the dirt. The tree Roy had tried to reach couldn't sustained his weight and it came down.

He had similar luck with every tree and Kimiko used that to her advantage, she never stop attacking. But every fireball was well calculated to created the highest damage possible. She was trying to closed Hannibal's exits, soon she would regret that but now her only objective was to keep that monster away from her friends. She had to, she is the best fighter if she can't stopped him now, then her teammates won't had an easy time.

A tentacle hurled a large rock on her direction and she flies upwards only to find a second boulder, this one right over her. She had to quickly heat up the rock until it dissolve like lava around her, but she was still knocked down the floor.

"They really should have sent someone else. You can't defeat me little girl." Hannibal laughed like it had been fun. Kimiko breathed in and out, her fire burning around them. Her friends were still on the shore, she could feel them; something wasn't right.

She knew she can't win.

Hannibal shoots one of his roots around her, a clear popping sound on her shoulder, he gave her credited for not screaming. Then he felt the heat of her skin.

The inside of his appendage boiled under her touch, he pulled back but Kimiko hold him still. She pushed the tentacle down on the ground against the lava she had just made and covered it. New attacks came in the form of multiple size roots, but that was fine. Every little fire around them grew and turned into tornado of fire. Kimiko attacked Hannibal from every possible angle forcing him to go the only direction left; down. The dirt around him swallow him whole, his screams pierced the dying night.

Kimiko jumped back and saw the hot molten lava over what she guessed was Hannibal, she didn't stay to verified.

The bean is not defeated only hurt, she on the other hand is done. She can't fight again, her breath is hot and dried and her every muscle begged her to stop moving. The arm is dislocated and possibly broken.

Kimiko runs for her life and she can still sensed her friends. It made no sense. She stay to fight so they could escape, but if they stay the would have come help her.

Once she reached the beach she was too dizzy to stand.

Raimundo and Clay rushed to her.

"We-" Kimiko tried to tell them that they have to go, instead she was stop by a bottle of water on her lips, she drank greedily.

"Omi just left." Raimundo said. Kimiko nodded. "He left us Kimi." Raimundo explained and Kimiko stopped drinking.

She wanted to asked what was happening but the sun was coming up and they needed to go.

Omi would regretted each his decisions that night.

On the next week the monks would train, Wuya would regain her form, and Jack would get shot.

In two weeks Omi would succumb to temptation.


	10. A Deal with a Witch

A deal with a witch

Chapter 10

"Wuya" Omi called the witch but he didn't turn to look at her, he concentrated on bending the sea around them to delivered them to the little island she had pointed to. "Is this a trap?"

"Yes, it is." Wuya humed, Omi was bright and talented, and more important very vulnerable at the moment.

"Then why are we doing everything he wants?" Omi asked.

He knew that Chase had seen this unfold on his mind.

Chase had expected the monks to go for the Wu, and for Wuya to pointed them where to find it. He also knew Hannibal would show up sooner than later. Jack sent the old bean a fake message during his plan, and Chase knew the bean would not appreciated it.

He knew it was going to be messy, hence why he choose to remain on the Spicer mansion -that and it was nice to relax while everyone else run like headless chickens. Except the man couldn't relax, an old rom-com play on a large screen and he couldn't stop thinking he has overlooked something.

But all plans had their risk. As all deals have a loser.

"Because the bait is something we really want." Wuya explained but it didn't seem to satisfied Omi.

"What do I want?" Omi asked already regretting everything he has done. Wuya tried to not smirk to that question; Omi had been screaming what he wanted for years. Of course back then the young boy wouldn't dare to take it. Because everything Omi ever wanted it could be reached from the Xiaolin side; to be the best fighter, the wisest monk, and to be respect and adorn by his teammates.

Omi had never truly want anything from outside his reach, until now of course.

"To be the best. It didn't feel good seeing someone you care die, and you could only stand doing nothing. You aren't strong enough to fight Chase, and you will never be. All those years of training might as well be nothing. If you ever try to fight him, then you would simply die. Nameless, clanless, maybe the temple might give you a line on their history books for your valor; 'one of the many that fail to make a something worth remembering: Omi.'" Wuya said cruelly fully knowing that for someone who had only train to become what he is today those words were translate into: _you are nothing, and you will remain nothing_.

"You couldn't stop him either!" Omi snapped unsure of what was upsetting him. jack dying, Chase always holding back during fights only to show the gap between them to killed jack, or how he just pushed over the open wound and thought how helpless the whole situation was. jack was so ambitious and talented and he got nothing.

"And since when do you comfort with being stronger than me?" Wuya asked now laughing a little.

Omi closed his mouth. He was the most talented monk the Xiaolin temple had ever seen Master Dashi. That thought have been so calming and it always fill Omi with pride, but right now it felt short...too small to hold everything he wanted to be.

"You don't have to become Heylin, Omi. You seem to think that there are only two options here. Let me show you your possibilities." Wuya offered and they reached the tiny island. It had not space for trees or terrestrial animals, it was but a single cave that could only be seen during low tide. "Follow me."

Omi looked at the rat that hid on his pocket. The animal seem to had understood that if it try to escape and it succeed it would be lost at sea. So it had stay calm and quiet through the trip.

"I just abandoned my friends." He confessed to the rat, and them he followed Wuya.

Wuya waited patiently.

She remembered when she urged and rushed Chase to convinced Omi to join the Heylin side, but the man always answered annoyingly how the boy wasn't ready yet. Wuya didn't really understand it at the time. But now she understands.

The witch saw Omi walked into the cave with small cautious steps, a shocking contrast from the young monk, who has grown tall and was known for his over energetic personality. If you looked at him really fast you might confused the trained warrior who has over a decade of experience with a very exposed nineteen year old who knew very little about the world he is about to enter.

"I know you are a monk." Wuya hummed again and Omi ignored her. "You want to be something else too. Something more than a monk." She pushed and Omi's eyes widen. He couldn't agreed, it hurt to said that he would turn his back on his fellow monks, to abandon his temple. The thought alone made Omi sick.

"I'm proud to be a Xiaolin monk!" Omi screamed as an answer and he felt breathless. He was really proud to be a Xiaolin monk. He was a dragon apprentice, the only long term goal he has ever have: accomplished. Of course that didn't mean his training was over he still have to train against all the laws of nature until he had forged his body into a weapon.

Omi was happy with his goal and his life. But he was also unsatisfied.

"But you want to be a legend." Wuya poisonous voice sounded soothing to Omi. " Your friends will understand. All of them are something beside a monk, Omi. A entrepreneur, professional entertainer, and farmer. They all know the world from a different point of view. They all had families. They all have options, Omi." Wuya said softly like she thought that noise might had startle her prey.

"I want to be a monk. I chose the Xiaolin." Omi was trying to not listen. He doesn't resent his friends for having lifes before the temple, but he envied them sometimes. They seem so _whole_. Omi loved the temple, but Wuya was right.

He wanted more, he wanted so much more.

Omi remembered a conversation he had with Jack. It was about ambition, temptation and traps.

"They will understand if you want more. Omi, you deserve more. I won't asked you anything that conflicts with your honor code." Wuya offered and Omi turned to listen. He knew he couldn't trust the witch, she only lied, but she lied so well. "I won't promise you I won't cross you. Because promises are stupid so it doesn't matter. I will make you a deal." Wuya offered and Omi told himself that he could defeat Wuya if he has to. Wuya was weak and Omi had train for this. He could do this, if he wanted to.

Omi remembered a conversation he had with Jack. Jack told him that someone knowingly walks into a trap when temptation is too much, and is easy to know is a trap; you only have one possible move.

 _You turn back._

Omi's answer seems now so dumb. He remembers Jack laughing.

"A deal?" Omi asked but he knew before Wuya had explained the details he will accepted.

 _You can't just turn around Omi, you kinda give into temptation. Like...honey and bees._

Wuya smiled and moved further into the cave where the light wouldn't reach them. Omi followed in and he could hear his heartbeat raised.

"I won't ask you to hurt your friends." Wuya started but Omi shaked his head incredulous.

"I might be a little naive, but some of your lies are just too blunt." Omi tried to laugh but he couldn't. " I already hurt them." Omi dragged the words out of his mouth. He remembers Raimundo's and Clay's faces when they saw him leave. The tall fires, those meant that Kimiko was fighting with all she got to protect them and Omi left without even saying sorry to his friends.

"I can't control people's feelings." Wuya sighted, it was so hard to work with teenegers. "But you didn't attack them, you won't have to." Wuya explained.

"They will attack; is their duty to fight the Heylin." Omi reminded the witch.

"You are not Heylin Omi, you haven't done nothing wrong" _yet_.

"I stole the Wu instead-" Omi rushed to confess.

"You recovered the Wu. That was your mission wasn't it." Wuya offered an excuse.

"I left with you." Omi followed.

"Because you knew it was a trap. Think, Omi, think. You got the Wu awfully easy. All of your friends had an easy time. Well, Kimiko might had a scratch or two but that's nothing. But You know Chase's guards; You know what they can do." Wuya stopped Omi from talking. "You didn't know what Chase wanted you to do, what should your next move be, But You knew you shouldn't bring the Wu to the temple. I mean, that would be like...knowingly bringing a trap into your home, Omi, You couldn't do that." Wuya stopped. Omi looked at her with his mouth hanging low.

For a moment Omi found comfort on that lie. But he knew that Chase would not allow Wuya to stay if he didn't expect her to play a part on his plan.

"You know that-"

"No one else knows." Wuya whispered and Omi felt the ugly feeling on his stomach travel up his spine. In another situation Omi might had called it a trill.

 _Real temptation is when you want that shit -thing. You really want it and suddenly you are doing things you shouldn't._

"Omi, let me offer you a deal."

It was trap, so plainly setted Omi won't have anyone to blame but himself.

And Jack, he will partially blame Jack on the years to come.

"You and I want the same thing, Omi."

So in the dark end of the lost island Wuya and Omi made a deal.

Not an hour later Hannibal had appeared.

Wuya had warned Omi, but the monk was still terribly uneasy around the creature-monster.

Omi watched Wuya lied to Hannibal to his face, but her lies sounded so well put and her tone never changed -her voice never stutter. Wuya was an excellent liar, she made everything seem so real and possible.

At the end of the day Wuya had presented a plan she had just made up, and Hannibal agreed with a twisted grin.

"You think the little rogue monk won't get on the way." The old evil didn't trust the witch but she was needed.

"No, he thinks he can kill Chase if given a change." Wuya's cruel laugh was tangle with each of her words. Omi didn't think he could kill Chase and he was already scared of the amount of plans that had been formed.

He thought of a question to asked Jack once they meet again.

'How Heylins keep track of all the backstabbing going on?' Omi would get his answer a month later.

That night Omi learnt that Wuya wasn't just a fighter on her youth, she was a great warrior.

She showed Omi a brutal fighting style which has lost its name but the closest ramification was Krabi Krabong.

It was near her motherland, she told him and Omi found himself surprised to visualized Wuya as a human girl.

Omi was unused to Wuya's spartan like teachings. The hard environments of the cave; low light if any, hard uneven ground, and cold always cold. He wasn't used to carried weapons, the short swords felt strange on his hands, he kept throwing away -he had always prefered hand to hand combat.

The hardest aspect to his training was without a doubt to be forced to used his element day and night. Since the cave would be completely submerged under water except for a few hours every day Omi was forced to stay awake and bend the sea for ten hours without rest. The pressure of the ocean over his shoulder for hours to end until the low tide returned.

Omi could feel his muscles aching while his stamina raised. He knew that Wuya was a great teacher and would forced him to face new challenges.

The young monk felt like he was pushing his limitations on ways his dear teacher Master Fung would never dare to. But Omi knew he could rise to the witch's challenge.

The only part of the training that Omi did complain was that he had to eat seaweed for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

He killed five small fish for Bùxìng de, the rat. He gave her what he believed to be a fitting name, she had been trapped with them and she never agreed to a be a vegetarian so helped her find food.

Days and nights had passed.

Omi would sleep as soon as the tide was low enough, and train through the rest of the day and night.

4 hours of sleep and 3 hours to eat and rest, his body protested through most of it but his mind craved the challenge.

The shadows he used to train started appearing very real, sometimes Omi would find a bruised and wondered which one got him. Then he remembered he is the only one with a body on the cave.

A long period time passed but Omi couldn't figured out how long.

Wuya grinned at him while he eat a handful of seaweed. He had become accustomed to the taste. He even have a favorite one; extra thin and very crunchy. And a least favorite; red-ish-brown-ish-round-ish, it made him itchy.

"We must go now." Wuya laughed and Omi knew it was because she had waited for him to eat all that seaweed: childish.

"Bùxìng de" Omi called, the animal didn't understood it was her name but it had learn to followed Omi's voice, and for her Omi was a very quiet creature. He only spoke to the air to fight or to her when it was feeding time.

"Now Omi is ti-" Wuya stop.

Wuya stop talking and she look at the sky, the moon was blurry behind the tons of seawater over them.

"Wuya?" Omi asked, he feels strange saying her name, he wants to call her something more official like teacher or…

"It is time Omi." She says and goes deeper into the cave where is too dark to see. She doesn't tell Omi that she tied a little of herself to Jack, so she will never be fool by Jack like that again, and that Jack has just been hurt.

She doesn't know how badly, but he is not death so she doesn't care as much.

"Okay." Omi tells the rat as he secures herself inside his robe. "It is time."

They made a deal.

Omi follows Wuya's voice until he can't no longer see.

A few more miles in and Omi can't no longer bend the water around him as well, he lets his body drift into the cold black water. He controls his breathing and concentrates on keeping the air flowing on his gradually shrinking bubble.

Bùxìng de is squeaking on desperation.

"Shh." Omi tries to sooth her when he feels something big touch the back of his leg. "No! Wuya -Wuya!" Omi screams and the air bubble he uses to keep himself safe starts coming undone. The cold water numbs his body and Omi tries to swim upwards but he can't tell what direction is up.

"Wuya! Wu-" Omi tries to hear her voice but she sounds distance and weirdly calm.

 _That's right, this is the plan._ Omi thinks but he is unable to stay still, he rushes to find something to hold, he can feel Bùxìng de clawing his chest on desperation. The Omi can't no longer move.

Bùxìng de swims on the pure darkness away from her friend like she can sense something is very wrong. She, unlike every other very mortal creature, is unbothered by death.

Everything becomes really loud and quiet at the same time, the brown eyes open and Wuya looks through them. She senses the warm blood of the rat like monsters smell fear, and on a single strike she captures the animal.

She can feel the lungs of this body burning like they are holding their last breath of air. She uses it to cast a spell she had been saving for a millenia. Then she breaks the rat.

Everythings becomes clear, she can see and breathe, the water running inside her lungs is heavy and it hurts but she is alive.

Wuya swims and swims until she is used to her new body and she is able to use Omi's element.

She slowly leaves the water, but as she climbs the exterior of the rocky cave she can feel her body hurting from the change of pressure. It doesn't matter, it won't kill her.

She smiles at the thought; very few things could kill her now, if Omi keeps his word of course.

"Okay." She says. "Your turn." Wuya says and leaves.

Omi was still puking seawater and seaweed when he wakes up. He wasn't happy with the sunlight, is as he forgot how the sun looks like without the sea as protection.

Omi looks at the green mess that came from him. Extra thin crunchy seaweed is not longer his favorite.

His second thought was much darker, he looks down at his hands. They were cold and more white that they should be. Not like the last time they hold someone who die.

He regrets befriending the rat, but Bùxìng de deserved a nice last days.

"Okay." He says instead. The sun was warming his skin and he was regaining his strength at an alarming rate. "My turn." Omi repeats Wuya's words and jump into the sea, bending only part of the surface was much easier than a whole current. Omi could tell he was traveling faster than...whatever portion of time he has spend on that cave.

He enjoys the clean air for a second before sinking on the water, a thick bubble of air enfolds him and it morphs into a drill like cone when he moves forwards. He prays to higher powers that Hannibal has not yet notice he has left the cave, he only has a day -maybe less to explain to his friends why he made a deal with the witch.

AN: I hope you guys like it. I'm actually very happy with this chapter!

Specials thanks to forgottenegao, you really made my week. Thank you!


	11. A Deal with a Dragon

A deal with a Dragon

Chapter 11

Chase felt like cement and vile were mixing on his throat, he heard the news from his minion -the charm he putted on Spicer indicates he has been wound lethality, and he teleported to whatever Jack is.

Chase was expecting an attack but not so soon, and not towards Jack. He was supposed to keep Jack safe.

It was dark, Chase landed a few feets from where Jack was hiding. The young man was on the floor using a thin metal table as a shield from his attackers, his eyes locked with Chase for a moment; those red eyes were wild with terror.

Those eyes were terrified but responsive. Jack was bleeding but the bleeding was controlled, and the wound contained. A robot applies pressure on Jack's shoulder and injected him with what Chase would guess was a local anesthetic. Jack's new white coat was ruined and Jack holds a gun with his good arm. He shouts insults to the other side in german, and he shouts his robots orders in chinese.

Jack smiles as he always does when he looks at Chase.

"Thanks for coming! Coffee?" Jack asks Chase, surprised and pleased to see his idol, and he points with his chin to the single little table from the cafe that was miraculously standing. Chase didn't turn to look at it, he only continue to stare at Jack.

Jack wasn't dying, he had just been shot in the arm.

Jack wasn't being attack by the Heylin, but by some other unimportant criminal organization.

"I thought you got hurt." Chase says and sighs feeling more relieve than he would like to admit.

"I got shot Chase, how much hurt you want me to get?" Jack raises an eyebrow and hears the odd silence.

They stop shooting.

"Just shot." Chase says a little annoy by the guy who was making signals at him. No, multiple men holding guns seem to want him to do something. "Jack what had you done?"

"'Just shot' Chase, I got shot on the arm!" Jack points his wound with his weapon.

"What do you want? A 'feel better' card. Jack explain the situation." Chase says and one of the man seem to be losing his patience. They spoke french badly, and Chase could tell they obviously belong to an organization that wanted to make a big statement -if the very public attend to your life wasn't enough of a statement.

"They are from a group, yakuza or the Nelion Family? Doesn't matter, does it? Whatever; I sold them some stuff and they were under the impression that we were exclusive." Jack answers now emotionally hurt of how little Chase cares for his arm. "You know I could loose this arm if it got infect it." Jack pouts.

"You betrayed them, Wuya would be proud." Chase looks at Jack. Then he heard the weapon fire, he purposely didn't move. The bullet hurted him, it made him wished he was wearing his armor instead of his mortal cloths.

The bullet left a whole on his shirt and then it bounce a feet or two from where Chase stood. The spectators scream and the men seem worry with good reason.

"Jack. I just got shot." Chase says as dryly as possible.

"You are a jerk." Jack hisses but he stares at the little red spot the bullet left. "Does it hurt?" Jack asks after.

"Nothing my warriors can't do during sparrings." Chase says and he dodges the next wave of bullets by kneeling next to Jack. "Do you have a plan?" Chase asks fully aware that Jack was hiding behind a flimsy table with almost all of his angles open for an attack. He was lucky that his attackers weren't smart men, but they might figure out that they have enough manpower to actually surround Jack.

"I'm working on that." Jack hisses as a robot slides on the emergency arm sling.

The men were screaming again.

Chase counted them already; 4 out in the open and 2 hiding between civilians. They had injured 3 people not counting their target Jack. They have concentrated the six of them in one front, too close to each other as if they need the comfort of proximity, they covered the least possible amount of space. They don't seem to have a designated speaker or specific threats to make, since most of them spoke out of turn and over each other. Chase didn't know who were they since they didn't present themselves, but their accents were from russia, maybe the far left one was german... there was at least two americans.

Overall Chase knew one thing for sure; they weren't very good at their job.

"Where is your mother?" Chase asks as he examines Jack's wound. He couldn't see the wound directly but the robot's movements, which was still working on it, told Chase enough information. The robot had only treat one side and there was only blood on Jack's chest and arm, not on the backside; one entry, no exist. Chase frowns and hopes that it didn't hit bone but Jack seems movible enough for that to be an actual possibility.

The wound was on the arm, not chest or head. They either wanted to send a message to Jack, but then they would had left.

Or they fail to hit their one killing shot.

"I sent her away as soon as I could." Jack answers and Chase seems satisfied.

Taking a hostage is the easiest way to get your target out of hiding, specially if the hostage is someone the target cares deeply.

If they had a killing shot, then they must had notice that Jack was dining with his mother -the age difference, the similarities and their mannerism -even bad hitmen should be able to pick up those signs.

"They found her." Chase informs Jack as he hears Mrs. Spicer cries become louder. "Someone, 6 -the tallest of them, is bring her to 3 -the man on the middle who is doing most of the talking."

"Shit! Mom!" Jack tries to stand up but Chase forces him down.

"Stand and they will shoot you." Chase reminds Jack.

"If they want me death they could had kill me earlier." Jack fights as he tries to stand up, but he might as well be trying to carry a blue whale out of the water.

"Then what do they want Jack?" Chase asks mad, was Jack withholding information?

"No -I don't know. I'm not sure. But I think me. They are asking me to 'get out and come with us' but I don't know if they want to kill me on an alleyway or inside a van, take me to their boss to kill me there or to imprison me forever!" Jack says with one breath, he tries to recover his composure at the end but his thoughts seem to spiral downwards. "They had my mom." Jack whimpers.

Chase wishes Jack had stay at the mansion with him, resting under the shade over the clean blanket, instead he is crying and thinking about death again.

"I can kill them." Chase offers and Jack considers it but he dismisses almost too quickly -the boy has never kill and he avoids taking such extremes.

"I don't want to deal with the backlash. I'm not sure what I did to these guys to receive such treatment." Jack whines. "Chase can you get her please?"

The attackers inform Jack that they had his mother. Jack stops breathing, his genius brain stops working, and he sits there and cries.

"I won't kill them, then." Chase decides much faster than Jack and he stands up. Chase runs dodging the first wave bullets. He picks up number 2, the short woman with the mask and she screams and shoots right at his chest but even with the close distance it barely does any damage. She understands that she is in the presence of a monster; she pees herself.

Mrs. Spicer screams and Jack comes out of hiding.

Number 3 points his gun at the head of Mrs. Spicer and Jack runs towards them. Number 1 who has been waiting for the right moment points her rifle at Jack and Chase had to choose who to defend first: it was an easy choice.

Chase throws woman-2 at Jack's attacker, he then proceeds to punch number 1 with enough force to leave her unconscious on the floor. He hears a gun fire and Mrs. Spicer cries. Chase turns to see Mrs. Spicer's fake blond hair covered with blood, she looks a lot more like Jack that way. The man, number 3, falls backwards.

Jack's good arm shakes so much that the gun he carries falls to the ground, his arm stays horizontal until Chase comes to push it down.

Man number 5 screams something and everyone runs away.

Jack's mother looks at the calm man walk towards her son, he seems unaffected by everything that has happened -that was happening, like it wasn't even a distraction from his daily routine. He touches Jack's arm and slowly brings it down, and as if the movement had been too much for Jack he comes undone and falls to the floor on his knees. The man frowns and lightly pats Jack's hair.

Mrs. Spicer sits on the floor, she isn't sure when did she sat down or why is her head wet, people around them are screaming and getting closer, she loses sight of her son -he just disappears with the disturbingly calm man but she can't bring herself to care. The only thing that occupies her mind is a repetitive mantra of I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive.

They ask her questions but she doesn't answer, they ask her if she is okay but she doesn't answer, they ask her if she knows what happens but she doesn't answer. They ask her if she knows the young man who was shot.

"I'm alive." I'm alive I'm alive. I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive.

Jack receives a call from his mother two hours after the incident, but he doesn't answer.

That's how shock works.

Mrs. Spicer looked like Jack with her skin so pale it was almost white, and her hair bathed in red. Someone cleaned her bloody hair, they took her pulse, they putted a blanket on her, they took her to a hospital and monitored her. Until she asks for her son. Then they let her made a phone call.

Jack looked like his imposter's corpse.

His lips were blue and his skin gray. Chase took him to his palace and ordered his servants to bring something for Jack, Chase putted a blanked on Jack and Jack answered questions Chase never ask. He explained Chase what had happened, he explained seven times on a row, every time the story was slightly different.

And after almost 20 minutes Jack was drinking his tea.

"I should get my arm treat it." Jack hums and puts down his tea cup.

"It can wait." Chase says and moves to refill Jack's cup, but Jack hasn't taken a single sip.

"No, I got shot. I should be in surgery. I shot someone. Gosh, it has been a long day." Jack says and he tries to stand up.

"Surgery, you are being dramatic." Chase answers and helps Jack up. "You need to be careful." Chase says, that seem to catch Jack's attention.

"I need to get this bullet out, being shot is a really big deal Chase! Yeah. Wait. Hey, Chase. What were you doing there?" Jack says and tilts his head, the anaesthetic was wearing off now and he can feel pain ripping through his muscles.

"I was saving your life, efforts which have yet to be thank." Chase says and teleport them to Jack's lab where his med-bay is.

"Thanks! Shit, thanks for that! I would had die or be captured or something worse. I'm still not sure what they wanted it- or want. I should check it out though!" Jack says looking everywhere and feeling overwhelmed, he has almost die too many times already. Maybe Dr. Lang was right and he should take some time off, and reconsider everything. "But I mean 'what were you doing there' to begin with? Why were you there?" Jack now is holding his left arm, it suddenly feels very heavy. "Chase, is there something I don't know?" Jack asks.

"There are many thing you don't know Jack." Chase avoids Jack's paranoia. A robot comes with a wheelchair and Jack sits on it without a complaint.

"Yes but, but. Are you tracking me? -Your timing was impossibly convenient.- Why? Am I in danger? Or ...has my status change?" Jack asks and pleas for information. Jack is used to risk is life, or used it as a betting chip, but Jack is always aware of the risk he chooses to take.

"Would you had prefer to deal tonight's predicament without me?" Chase mock-asks and follows Jack who is being push away.

"I'm not dumb Chase. It was nice of you to stay with me for two weeks, but you rarely do anything without a reason. And now you go out of your way to save me? What is going on?" Jack asks and a robot cuts his shirt and coat to prepare him for surgery. "Or..maybe I'm just being paranoid?" Jack whisper to himself, that was never good. Dr. Lang told him never to dismiss his feeling like they were nothing.

"You are being paranoid, but with good reason. I'll explain after." Chase says, and then he is surprised by Jack's hand on his wrist.

"Explain now, please. I don't want to be on the dark on this. I'm having a bad feeling and is not just all the near death experiences." Jack begs and then he pulls back his hand worry that he might be taking too many liberties with Chase.

"And your surgery, you said it was important." Chase lifts an eyebrow, but he knew the answer to that already.

"I'm not going under! I'm not going to be put under!" Jack exclaims loudly.

"And?" Chase tilts his head, Jack frowns.

"And is not a big surgery."

"Oh." Chase smirks and a robot comes to spray them both with a liquid.

"Then you can talk. Actually please talk. I just notice that it means I have to see blood." Jack squirks.

"You kill someone today, and you are still scare of your own blood." Chase shakes his head.

"Those things are independent from each other!" Jack says, and then a robot puts a blue paper over Jack's shoulder and a generous amount of iodine.

"You seem to be taking it well." Chase says actually surprised. He was sure jack would be broken down about taking someone's life, but the other seem to be doing just fine. Even let Chase's joke slide as a joke.

"Yeah. I do feel kinda bad, but it was my only move. If I had done anything else my mom might had died, then I just -I did the right thing. For my mom and I, that guy is death -so bad for him." Jack says and looks away, then he looks at the surgical gear set on the silver table next to him and he returns to look at Chase. "I think; he put himself on my way, he should not had done that."

Chase nods and helps push Jack down so the doc-bot can begin.

"Understandable."

"Can you now answer me? Why are you there? Why are you taking care of me?" Jack asks and Chase rolls his eyes.

"How low do you think of me? I'm taking care of you because I care enough." Chase answers and Jack smiles. Jack wishes he could trust that answer, but he knows Chase.

"Thanks! I'm really really honor. But; and?" Jack says and he whimpers when he feels something cold. Chase looks at the doc-bot hold some type of injection-gun.

"They hadn't start it yet." Chase lies as he sees the scalpel make the first cut.

"Okay." Jack thanks him for the update.

"Jack." Chase asks for Jack's attention, and Jack happily obliges.

Chase tries to explain to Jack what he has been thinking for over 2 weeks. He tries to explain the centuries of rivalry between Wuya, Hannibal and himself, and the great weakness he showed in front of them. How Chase by mourning jack had put his dear fanboy in danger; a target for Hannibal and Wuya to aim whenever they want to hurt Chase. How Jack's mortal life might be cut short by Chase's enemies unless Jack accepts immortality. If Jack accepts immortality then Chase must be vigilant for eternity, to never allow Jack to grow into an enemy. Then he will have to keep Jack at arm's length for eternity, and that doesn't sound terrible to Chase.

But Jack is not ready, so Chase is making time.

"Jack. You need to be ready, war is coming and it will bring a new hierarchy." Chase decides is all the information he can give Jack.

"A war! A war! Man! What do-" Jack reacts just as Chase thought he would.

Jack's phone rings. A robot informs Jack that the caller if his mother.

Jack stops and stays quiet.

"Should I answer it? Sir."

"Should I let her know you are okay? Sir."

"Should I answer it? Sir"

"What do you mean?" Jack ignores the phone call. Chase sees Jack's good hand tremble, and he puts his hand over it. He wonders if Jack is strong enough to even take part of what it will come next. "Chase? Did you sleep at all after I left?" Jack re-directs his stress like an expert.

"No." Chase lies and he squeezes Jack's hand. "You didn't see the show down for the Bùxiǔ Wu, but I was outnumber." Chase purposely starts from a point Jack can't quite grasp.

"But you still won!" Jack beams. The excess of blood was making a dripping sound. Jack tries to turn to look but Chase holds his head in place.

"Stay still. Yes. But you, well, your imposter die." Chase corrects.

"Is it bleeding?" Jack asks feeling sick, and Chase wanted to massage his head for the headache Jack was going to bring him but he had both of his hands busy.

"Jack of course you are bleeding. Were you expecting not to?" Chase presses Jack's cheeks and makes Jack whimper. "I thought very hard about that fight Jack." Chase says softer, but he doesn't releases Jack's chin. Jack remembers when he had his knife against Chase throat, and Chase's warning. "Your false death shocked _me_." _Never do that again_. Chase says and Jack tries to think of something to said.

'I'm sorry' didn't felt right and 'you asked for it' seem like it would get him in trouble. Either way, Jack couldn't talk with Chase's grip on his jaw.

There was sound of metal hitting metal.

Jack tries to look what is happening on his left side but Chase keeps him on place.

"I'm about to be under attack." Chase decides to explains and releases Jack.

"What?" Jack asks clearly confused.

"I told you. I was outnumbered during that fight, and I showed perceived weakness. I'll be attack by an alliance between Wuya, Hannibal and _other_. They will target you; my supposed weakness as a dirty mean to get to me." Chase explains and gives the genuis a moment to understand.

"Everyone has chosen a side to fight on."

Chase knew an attack was coming and he had been preparing for it; preparing a strategy that would redirect every attack away from him or Jack.

Jack's phone rings.

"Should I answer it? Sir."

"Should I let her know you are okay? Sir."

"Should I answer it? Sir"

"Are we -were we lying low?" Jack asks and wonders if he mistook recovery/vacation time with retrieved.

But that would still not answer his previous question: why has Chase taken care of him?. Chase rarely did anything that didn't benefit him directly or indirectly. Jack was trying to figure out how he staying alive benefits Chase on any way.

They are friends, an unlevel sort of relationship but Jack believes they enjoy each other's company enough to be friends.

"Yes. Until all pieces are on place." Chase answers truthfully for first time that night.

"Pieces? You already started an attack or -retribution?" Jack tries to imagine what could it be, but he had been out of the loop for the last 2 weeks. Jack comes with squawk.

"Yes Jack, some of us had been productive." Chase says and observes the doc-bot close the incision. "I'm carefully pushing people on the right direction."

Chase was looking after Jack personally. Jack could not imagine anyone Chase show that much active care for.

"For this plan to work _we_ must be patience, and soon enough attack at the correct enemy."

Unless for an ally.

Chase would care very closely for an ally.

' _we_ must be patience,' Jack looks at Chase as his mind finally reaches to the most logical conclusion.

Jack's phone rings again.

Jack feels the metal taste on his mouth spread down his throat. He had been wishing for Chase to his ally since before he finish puberty, and now he wonders if he can handle being an ally. This last year along he almost died a couple times, a few closer calls than Jack would prefer.

"Should I answer it? Sir."

At some point on time Chase decided that Jack was or will be his ally. The offer for an alliance has not been officially made, but now Jack knows.

"Should I let her know you are okay? Sir."

Chase had actively demonstrated Jack that he will protect him as his ally. That the dragon will keep Jack alive if-

"Jack stop that or take care of your mother already." Chase orders and Jack obeys in different terms.

"Should I -" "Put it on silence. And you can stop telling me. She is going to call for a while." Jack says and he feels Chase unnatural warm hand on his finders.

"Jack." Chase makes Jack's name into a question; _are you okay?_

"Sorry, I just can't deal with her right now. I'm fine, I just know she is going to have so many questions and I'm. I'm tired." Jack says and Chase doesn't question him any further.

A doc-bot finishes the bandages on Jack's shoulder and chest.

They move him again and Chase follows.

"Thank you." Jack says to the silence, he has never liked silence but this one is comfortable, calm, safe.

Chase wants something, whatever it is Jack will give it to the warlord.

"When would all go down?"

Jack falls asleep before Chase can answer.

But that answered an unasked question.

Yes, he would be loyal to Chase.

After a day Chase orders the robots to turn off Jack's phone.

Jack was wake up by one of his robots to receive medicine and be inform he had lost a call.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"62 missed calls from her, master." The robot corrects. "One missed call from Omi."

"Omi has a cellphone?" Chase actually asks.

"Yeah. I made him one, but he never uses it. I actually think he put it under a rock to keep satellites from finding it." Jack answers and indicates his robot to up whatever pain medicine they were giving him. "Wait. You didn't know?" Jack asks surprise.

"...What does he want?" Chase asks instead and Jack grins. "Spicer."

Jack waits one more moment and then he takes his phone and hears the voicemail. He can hear Omi's voice but it is drown by the sound of waves.

"I don't know, I can't understand what he is saying. But I think he might be on his way." Jack says and Chase lifts an eyebrow. Maybe Jack can be useful.

Jack doesn't even try to sit up, he looks at the light tension on Chase's face; his eyes darken, his lips formed a tight line, his face unreadable and his posture resolute. The man was facing a challenge and Jack was happy he could see his mind working like this.

Chase doesn't feel time pass when he reasons his rival strategies, he requires to concentrate on the unpredictable plane of 'if.'

'If' Chase manipulates his opponents correctly they will do what he wants. The warlord was an expert at manipulation but anyone can learn to get under people's skin, to know how would a target react to other's manipulation is what Chase needed.

Chase told the monks where to find the Bùxiǔ Wu, and he knew they will disobeyed their teacher and tried to recovered the Wu. Chase also knew that Hannibal will attack him, not by chance but by careful studying of Jack's plan and knowledge of his old-old-old teacher.

He timed both events to collide.

Chase expected Omi to be sent to recovered the rat, and he knew Wuya would be there hovering over the rat -that was the only reason Chase letted the animal on the open.

From that moment on Chase had to rely on his enemies making the choices he needed them to make.

'If' Raimundo decided to protect Kimiko and fight Hannibal on her place 'then' he would had lost and die, and Omi could not leave his friends.

'If' Clay tried to stop Hannibal with a type of barrier 'then' the island might become too unlevel and all the monks would aid their friend.

'If' Kimiko fought Hannibal and won 'then' Omi would feel like his friend were not on immediate need of assistance, and he would listen to Wuya.

Now Chase have to take a bet; would Omi listen to Wuya, and how far would he letted the witch guide him down the wrong path.

'If' Omi falls 'then' everything can finally start.

Chase knows his stand with Omi is … distance and Omi is wary -on guard around him. But Omi trusts Jack very much -too much, and Chase never turns down an advantage.

The millennia man feels those ruby eyes looking at him.

"Is rude to stare Jack." Chase mumbles and tries to remember since when he speaks so casually to Jack.

Jack says nothing but looks the other way, allowing the other the space and concentration he needs to decided someone else's next move.

'If' Jack is ready 'then' he could be useful.

But Chase can't predict Jack enough to use him on this escenario. For Chase to be sure Jack would do what he wants, he must be more direct with Jack. Chase wants Jack to be is ally, so it should not be very hard.

"Jack." Chase breaths out and Jack turns his head to look at his idol.

"Yes, my warlord." Jack answers excited, he feels honor for whatever task Chase is about to assign him, but he has no idea what he is suppose to do.

Chase knows that Jack actually likes Omi and won't betray him as easily, or as smoothly, so he chooses his words carefully.

"Don't warn Omi." Chase says and Jack frowns.

"He is Xiaolin. I'm not going to give him a headstart on anything." Jack pouts "not that he needs it."

"I know, but _don't warn_ Omi specifically." Chase's tone mislead Jack to believe that Omi was on specific danger.

Jack's mouth went dry and quite. Omi was his friend, his opponent but Jack couldn't longer see him as his enemy, because Omi was his dear friend.

But Chase was everything and he was about to offered Jack everything he ever wanted. And Jack was too ambitious to turn down anything that Chase asked for, and Omi will-would understand.

Jack nods.

Then they wait, but not for long.

A Jack-bot comes to inform them that Omi had been spotted it a few miles away.

It was an odd situation, two friends had just made a deal the Heylin. Both vulnerable, ambitious, and over their heads. But only one would regret it.

But 'If' Chase trusts Jack, 'then' he might just underestimate the importance of the whole situation.

AN: This took for ever! And thanks to everyone that comments. I always reading them while writing. :D


	12. Alive enough to Play

Alive enough to play

Chapter 12

"Don't tell him anything that you don't have to." Chase says but he isn't expecting for Jack to actually follow his instructions, he knew Jack will fail at this very simple task.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course." Jack says, he breaths in deeply and turns to order a Jack-bot. "Go get ready for Omi, I bet he is going to be wreck."

Jack tries to get ready to see Omi, he changes his clothes and cleans himself and very slowly he walks to the stairs where a robot carries him down. Chase informs Jack that he will leave to let him and Omi talk freely. Jack pouts but he knows that Omi is wary around Chase so he agrees without whining too much. Jack reaches the kitchen and looks for snacks. He chooses jasmine tea, grapefruit-lemonade with berries, lavender and lime cookies, cucumber sandwiches, banana pudding on tiny oatmeal bowls, tomato-avocado-fake-cheese and crackers, grilled tofu, a extra light french onion soup, and caramelized persimmons.

The tea got cold, and the soup hard.

Once Omi actually came inside the Spicer mansion two hours after the time expected, panting and sweating, dressed with local clothing instead of his red robes and smelling like he had been living on a tiny fishing boat for the last four years.

"Omi! What took you so long?!" Jack was sitting by the door but Omi didn't even seem to register his question, he takes the lemonade pitcher and drinks the precious liquid until the jar is completely vertical. "Bring this idiot some water." Jack orders to any robot, and three Jack-bots hurry to obey.

Omi proceeds to eat the food in front of him like a man who had only eaten seaweed for the last two weeks.

"Okay. Hi, Omi. Is good to see you, by the way I'm not dead. I'm not sure if you notice." Jack says as he looks at Omi chock on onion soup. "That is gross Omi." Jack says with disgust.

Luckily for Omi a robot offers him a new pitcher of water potentially saving his life.

"Are you done?" Jack asks after Omi finishes his second pitcher, but the younger man's face frowns with pain and repulsion. "Omi?" Jack worries and tries to stand up from his chair but the pain that spreads from his arms to chest, stomach and hips doesn't let him, and Omi proceeds to returns everything he just eat on a mildly violent manner.

Omi looks at the mess he left on the carpet, his legs shake too hard and he falls to the floor.

Jack calls for a medic and curses, even though he tries to not curse in front of Omi; "Fuck! Fuck. Omi. Can you hear me?!"

Jack pushes through the pain and moves next to Omi, he falls almost on top of the monk.

"Omi? Omi? Cheese stick?!" Jack tries Omi's new nickname, once Omi grew taller than Chase Jack couldn't bother him for being short.

"Sorry." Omi whispers looking at the mess he made. He tries to stand up but Jack puts his good hand on Omi's shoulder keeping him down. -Also to balance himself.

"Yeah don't worry about that Omi. Omi, look at me. Can you look at me?" Jack asks and Omi turns to look at Jack. Then everything became blurry.

Omi's heart beats as fast as when he is in battle, but his lungs stop working for a second, he tries to clean his face -two types of leftover puke on the back of his throat and new tears over old ones.

"Jack-" _You are alive_. Omi couldn't talk.

"You look like shit Omi." Jack hissed like he was in pain, which he was, and Omi laughs.

"I feel that way too." The younger monk didn't care for cursing when it came from Jack.

A robot comes to take Omi and Jack to the med-bay.

"What happen to you?" Jack asks and Omi looks at his hands.

When jack died they were covered with warm red blood -he was preventing jack's dead.

When the rat die his hands were cold and oddly white -his hands killed the rat.

Omi remembers he spend a considerable amount of time on a cave under the sea.

Omi remembers he made a deal with the witch.

Omi remembers he knowingly walked into a trap; he can only blame himself - and on later years Jack as well.

"Omi?"

Omi abandoned his friends, but he was going to explain everything. He left the little cave and raced the sun to the temple, but Hannibal minions were waiting. Omi couldn't be seem by the infernal bird, so Omi left to the only other place he could go.

Omi felt a needle on his arm and he attacks the cause of his pain. A robot breaks against Omi's fist.

"Shit -Omi you need that serum, let the medic do its job!" Jack says.

"Oh, sorry." Omi repeats what he said almost an hour ago.

Jack stayed quiet and saw Omi shivered under the thick blanket for another hour.

 _That's how shock works_ , Jack guesses.

Some people can continue under any circumstances until they stop. Once they stop the reality of their situation washes over them like ice cold seawater.

Omi reacts when a drink is put on his hands by a robot.

A little paper cup with little pink butterflies and blue flowers. Omi drinks the room temperature substance and he is surprised by a no-tea beverage.

"What is this?"

"Pedialyte." Jack says and drinks from his own cup. "You are very dehydrate it." Jack decided not to add any questions, Omi seems...delicate at the moment.

But Jack has no right to feel bad, only guilty, he agreed to this.

To not warn Omi, to not allow him a head start, to not protect him.

"Oh. Yeah." Omi drinks the gross liquid, he dislikes it but at least he wasn't drinking alone.

Jack stares at his friend on silence, the readings on Omi's medical check seem to indicate that Omi went through cardiogenic shock, but you don't stand up again if you went through cardiogenic shock.

Jack looked over Omi waiting with patience he didn't know he had.

Omi seem unresponsive of what was happening around him, he drank from his cup and started at the empty bottom when he finished it.

"You gotta wait." Jack instructed and Omi noded. But that was a reflex, like sitting up straight when you hear your parents call your full name.

Omi was new to that feeling.

"Omi?"

Omi knew of his teacher's tone; soft but stern. He wondered if parents sound the same, similar maybe?

"Jack?" Omi mumbles.

"How are you alive?" Jack whispers and calls a bigger medical crew.

There was a cut on Omi's chest -the left side four ribs under his armpit, that had become infected it.

After the robots cleaned it and administrated the needed medicine, Jack was left waiting for Omi to come back completely.

He shows a higher level of alertness as time passes.

Jack very silently worries for Omi's life, though at the moment very few things could kill the monk. Everything can still hurt him just as badly, just not kill him.

Jack felt his throat close and his eyes water with tears he was actually fighting. Omi would call this moment irony on the years to come.

"Spicer." Omi calls and he ignores the warm fabric delicately cleaning his chest.

"Are you awake?" Jack asks.

"Yeah?" Omi tilts his head.

It was almost night.

"Good. What that he- Heck Omi! What the actual heck?!" Jack hisses from his chair.

"I messed up." Omi blurts out and that stops Jack from continue his nagging. "I joined the Heylin." Omi confesses and Jack smile without trying. Jack barks a loud laugh and forces himself to stand from his chair, he just got a new dose so he feels a considerably less amount of pain than before.

"I'll show you the ropes! I'll be your partner. No; I'll be your mentor-" Jack smiles and pushes on the back of his mind those ugly thoughts like: _Omi could never be Heylin, it goes against everything he values._

"No. I- I. I made a deal with a Heylin. For my benefit." Omi says and looks at his down at his hands. Jack stares at the very vulnerable boy in front of him.

"What? You lied to me." Jack exclaims. "Got up for nothing! No congratulations to you!" Jack's legs are too weak for him to turn and he feels dizzy, so he slowly descends to the floor. "Why everything hurts?!" Jack whines.

Omi tries to said something, to add to the conversation, to disagree or agree, but he just stays there staring at his hands.

"Omi. You are not Heylin because you made a stupid deal." Jack says from the floor.

The young man looks at his hands and wonders _are this hands human?_

"You don't know what I had done." Omi says without moving.

Jack lays on the floor because sitting up hurts his back.

"True. But I know you." Jack says. "I know you wouldn't go _too_ far." The man lying on the floor wasn't an idiot. He knows that whatever Omi did, it should had cost him his life. If he is alive is because he is paying a much higher price. "Heylin and Xiaolin make deals all the time. And of course whatever you agreed to benefits you, why would you make a deal that doesn't benefit you. Omi. Is going to be fine." Jack tries and Omi looks at him.

The young man sat on the chair and cleans the little tears that keep escaping from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm glad you are alive Jack." Omi says and Jack smiles.

"Me too." Jack jokes. He tries to stand up but everything hurts. "Can someone give me a stronger dose like right now!"

Omi smiles, first time on a while, and offers his hand to Jack.

Jack accepts the help but when he tries to pull himself up he accidentally pulls Omi down. Omi falls over Jack's stomach and Jack screams, his wound stretches and pain runs through his body like electricity. But also Omi smells like someone made perfume of seaweed left on the sun and then spray a dirty dog with it.

"Get off!" Jack whines.

On the other hand Omi's body was sore as if he had been on constant movement for an unnatural amount of time and he just come to a stop.

"No." Omi tries to roll off but he doesn't have any energy left. At the end the robots save both young men.

Omi lays on the ground next to Jack's legs and tries to rest.

"Is going to be fine Omi." Jack says from where he is. Jack says it with confidence that can only be fake by an expert liar, a prove that Wuya was Jack's mentor.

Omi believes him.

"I'm sorry I eat all are snacks." Omi answer feeling hungry.

"I'm sorry you puke all over the carpet. Mom is going to freak if she sees it." Jack says and he tries to not visualising her waiting with her phone on hand. So worry and scare for Jack, like an actual mother would.

"I have been puking all week." Omi groans. "I can taste it."

"Eww. Move away from me." Jack doesn't ask why. It is not the time yet. "Omi go clean yourself. Only laying next to you is making feel dirty."

"I don't want to move." Omi whines loudly and purposely, something he only does when no one is looking.

"You are disgusting." Jack says and they stay on the floor for a while, Jack isn't sure who fall asleep first or when did his robots move them to a homemade bed (a pile of blankets). But when Jack wakes up Omi isn't next to him anymore.

Jack groans at the pain, he was awaken by the sunlight but the pain on his shoulder force a new level of alertness onto him. The report said that the bullet didn't actually hit bone but Jack felt like it had gone through him. He turns to tell Omi of his last misadventure but no one was there.

"Where did the cheese stick went? And why am I on pain? Whatever you are giving me, you gotta double it." Jack orders but he is inform that Jack's level of pain is 'acceptable' versus the possibility of prescribed dependency.

"Who decided it that!" Jack complains but he doesn't fight it.

"Omi is currently cleaning himself on the northeast lavender bathroom."

"Finally! I feel like I also stink just because I laid next to him." After that statement Jack considers taking a shower himself but it seem like too much effort. Instead he looks at the ceiling on silence, so much was happening while he was laying down. Jack wonders what is the strategy that Chase has formed and how would affect them; how Omi fits on this unknown plan?

Jack closed his eyes for a second and then something fell on him. It was still bright out and Omi was laying on the little imprumut bed, he had a cheeky smile and Jack struggle to lift the wet towel from his face.

"You think you are so cute." Jack says and finds that he has a headache from sleeping.

"I truly am." Omi turns to look at Jack.

Jack's phone rings. A robot informs Jack that the caller if his mother.

Jack stops whatever he was going to say and stays quiet. Those tricky bastards did that on purpose. They knew Omi would asked Jack to answer the phone.

"Mrs. Spicer?" Omi smiles, he likes talking to her. She is always sweet to him.

"Should I answer it? Sir."

Jack looks at Omi and feels his eyes become heavy with guilt.

"Should I let her know you are okay? Sir."

Omi seems uncomfortable under the new atmosphere. "Spicer, Mrs. Spicer is a busy lady." Omi hurries his friend. Omi could use a beatiful woman telling him he was lovely and destined to greatness.

"Should I answer it? Sir"

"No." Jack says and Omi's face fells. "Omi. I- I have to tell you something." Jack explains and he doesn't skip details. He doesn't skip the sick feeling he felt, or the thrill of pressing the trigger, the nausea he has, the odd sense of power, and the fear of what his mother would said.

At the end of all Jack can only said one thing. 'I'm sorry.'

That would be the first and last time Jack would apologized for taking someone's life.

"Jack- I. You wanted to protect your mother." Omi says firmly.

"No. I'm sorry. I- I'm apologizing to you." Jack looks at Omi, and the younger man becomes more confused than disturbed for a moment.

Jack and Omi weren't good friends to each other. They don't call each other to say happy birthday. They don't warn each other before a big attack. They don't know how to behave like normal friends, both lack practice.

But they are each other outlet. Omi comes to face those fears that maybe he isn't truly good; just maybe, he being good was chosen for him by the temple. And Jack fears and feeds from the idea, sometimes the hope, that he is truly good; just maybe, Jack didn't have to guidance to be good, and that's why he ended up ...bad.

Now both had chosen sides on the next big conflict. Their decisions would go down on history.

"What do you mean?" Omi could barely breath, there were so many thing happening at the same time.

"I'm sorry Omi. You told me I was good, you believed it so- I started believing it to, but now I know the answer. I'm not a good person. I do bad things, and I don't feel regret about it. I would do it again. I'm sorry." _I'm sorry I disappoint you._

Omi stays on silence. He didn't know how to answer or if he should answer at all. Omi didn't know if he was good after agreeing with the witch, he couldn't pass judgement over Jack.

"Is okay." Omi didn't know what would be okay. Omi wasn't an expert liar, he didn't know how to make words sound nice, so he just repeated his words until Jack understood. "Is okay." _you won't lose me, I'm your friend._

The doc-bots came to give them their respective medication, and they fall and stay asleep for the next ten minutes until they were forced their opposite ways.

AN: Okay, I'll get back to the plot soon, promise...

Please let me know how the story is going! Thanks


	13. Anger, Details and Threats

Anger, Details and Threats

Chapter 13

Chase has live for a long time, over a millennium, and his life has not lack experiences. So he can said with the utmost confidence that Mrs. Spicer is one of the most despicable and tacky creatures he has the displeasure to meet. After living and experiencing so much, it was hard to leave an impression on the warlord's mind but Mrs. Spicer has done it. She has a safe spot on Chase's most hated living creatures -Will-kill-twice-if-giving-the-opportunity list. Chase despises her. From her pretty face to her annoying abnormally high pitched voice, her taste in clothes, her favorite perfume, her manners and her lack-of-manners, the way she tilts her head like she doesn't understand chinese or english or french -Chase quickly switches languages to accommodate her, because the faster they communicate the faster their interaction would be over. But, since Chase has promised to Jack he won't kill her he simply avoids her as much as he can. They had only meet seven times but each time was worse than the last.

In short: Chase hates her guts.

Other way to putted would be; Chase once took a lover when he was still relatively young. A pretty greddy thing that after twelve years of perfect obedience tried to kill him on his sleep. She tried to kill him on his sleep like a fucking coward. Obviously she failed, but she did cut Chase's hair on the process, and it took two years to re-grow. Well, Chase would preferred to share a meal with her rotting corpse than to talk to Mrs. Spicer without Jack there as a buffer.

But here he is, standing on the middle of the white room that smells like antibiotics and cleaning products, but all the synthetic smells couldn't masked the sick and the death; Chase hates hospitals - _just go die outside_ he tells those bedridden.

Mrs. Spicer looks weak. Her small frame seem to barely make a dent on the bed, her hair was a mess; thin and dislevel -she must have pulled off of her hair extensions. Chase has never seen her face without a half a palette worth of makeup, not on all of those picture Jack had shown him, not when he came with Jack to pick her up from her (cosmetic and unnecessary) surgery. The skin under her eyes folded like a silk sheet, kinda a beautiful but still a mess, her face showcase the decades of microdamage from everyday makeup and partying. She holds her phone on her hands and looks at nothing, tears still streaming down her face.

The only noise on the room was the beep from her phone, and the the voice telling her that the sorry, but her son is not answering.

"He is well."

The woman turns surprise that she is not longer alone. She looks at Chase and smiles like an actress on cue.

"Mr. Young?" She tilts her head, she sweetens her voice, she shifts her body and enlargers her figure, and then she understands what he said. "Jackie?"

One word penetrates through her persona, it was like looking at a pretty carved box and discovered it was empty -that it has been empty for a long time.

"He was hurt but he is stable and recovering quickly." Chase confirms and he sees her face break into a ugly expression that is immediately covered by her hands.

"Jackie-"

"He is disturbed, and he will need time; wait for him." Chase finishes and the ugly sobs from the woman fills the room.  
"Please! Jackie-" Mrs. Spicer pleas but she is alone on the room. The disturbingly calm man is gone.

Chase didn't care for her, so he felt nothing but relief to leave her. He informed her about Jack only to lessen Jack's guilt about worrying his mother once the young man comes to his senses.

He didn't have time to waste on her, Chase has far more important things to do.

The warlord walks through his palace, the inside was mostly intact but the gardens and the forest have suffered heavy damage. The forest specially, hills have disappeared, a new cliff was formed, hundreds of dead trees lay randomly across the land, ash had lightly covered the ground and it smelled like rotting squirrels for some reason. The immortal warriors had clean what they could, but Chase had instructed them to stay inside the palace and on large numbers at all times.

Chase glares at every hole, rock or scratch, while his second in command reports the damages. Chase could summarised in three words: it exceed predictions.

The man looks at the throne room. The rubbish has been disposed with the broken throne, leaving the room rather empty.

"Master." Yaretzi has a way to called for attention both soft and demanding. Chase turns to her and lets a small hum.

"They have grown stronger than I predicted." Chase says and Yaretzi looks at the ruined steps -Wuya did that, she is confused but she stays quiet, she knows that sometimes her master's brain works on levels she can't follow. "I'll take control of the island and repair the damages, I want ten warriors with me, the rest secured the island once more; we are expecting visitors."

"Should I prepare some tea?" She asks and Chase wonders.

"Yes."

Yaretzi nods and takes her leave sending eight of the best fighters and two of their fastest warriors with her master. The land under her feet shifts and she hurries; she forms large groups of 12 warriors per sections, they will remain within earshot of the closest two groups and move simultaneously counterclockwise every 45 minutes. The groups search for enemies, traps, spies, anything that shouldn't be there. Mountains raise, land is forced together, trees are sweep to the ocean and float away from the shore and back.

The island becomes whole again.

A few hours had passed and the first group returns to the palace, Yaretzi waits patiently until the last group has arrived. She sends each group to rest and wait until further instructions are received.

The margay makes her way to her master without much hurry. Once she reaches her master he informs her that they will wait until the monks to decide to come.

They wait for the monks.

"Master. Should I prepare a secure room?" Yaretzi asks and Chase frowns.

"No. no, yet." Chase knows that he left Jack with Omi, and Wuya can't be far. She has bonded herself to Omi and she won't leave him until Omi fulfills his purpose. Chase would guess Omi's purpose is to one; serve as a corporal form for Wuya. And two; the boy would be bait for Hannibal.

Hannibal would try to make Omi his apprentice. The boy is so full of potential and he is vulnerable enough, but it won't work.

Chase knows this and so does Wuya.

Wuya has made an alliance with Omi, offered the boy prestige and power -the whole package, and then she will tried to make an alliance with Hannibal by offering Omi. The three of them would attack Chase, but their own disloyalty would unravel anything they have plan. Chase just has to be patience, he has lived through this many times.

Soon the monks would find their way to him and ask about their fellow monk. Then Hannibal would be convince that Omi has left the temple, and proceed to offer Omi a better deal that Wuya offered.

The stupid bean knows that Omi will go to Jack, and because he has the attention span of a 11 year old goldfish he will become distracted with Jack. This would make a window for Omi and Wuya to take their leave.

Jack is there to looked over Omi, a place holder, as soon as Hannibal arrives Wuya will leave, and Chase will face the bean and very carefully plant the seed of doubt.

The best plan is a simple plan, now he just has to wait for the monks.

They eventually come.

The three of them look serious, hurt like a broken set, tired like they haven't slept on days, and scare like they just realised they are mere mortals and could die any day. Still they stood their ground and let their voice be carry like a demand.

A small wild cat, just slightly bigger than a house cat really, offered her master rose tea.

"Where is Omi?"

"Why would I know? Or better question; why would I tell you?" Chase drank the sweet smell.

"We don't know what you are planning, but we won't let you hurt Omi!"

"Is that all?" Chase asks and there is silence. That's all.

The poor young monks don't have a plan or a clue. They don't know where Omi is and they have look everywhere already. Normally danger goes to them or is in plain sight, they aren't use to really looking for suspects. And they are running out of options.

The silence was heavy, they plead with their eyes to just tell them already. But Chase doesn't care.

"Omi wouldn't just disappear." Clay says softly directed to no one in particular.

"He wouldn't." Chase drinks from his cup, this was easy.

"Stop being a sadistic bitch and just tell us, what do you want? What do you want with Omi?" Kimiko like always explodes.

"If I wanted anything from Omi, I would already have said so. I'm not shy." Chase answers and lets their own doubts boil on their minds.

Omi isn't weak, he can't just be taken. They saw him walking away with one of the most powerful wu there is. Next to the Heylin witch. They had looked for Omi, and if they can't find him by now they should assume that maybe Omi doesn't want to be found.

"Do you know where is he?" Raimundo asks, it wasn't a demand, it was a favor. The 'please' was left hanging.

"He doesn't want you to find him, if I tell you where to look and you try to find him, then he will simply leave again." Chase said dryly and sees fear of what all of them suspected sink into their young minds. "Ask the witch." It was too easy.

Chase stands, he was bore of all the sentimentalism and he has more important things to do. Yaretzi retrieves the empty cup before her master leaves, and observes the monks talk between each other.

They believe Chase is lying to them; wrong, but smart.

They trust Omi; right, but stupid.

They want to do something about it, they turn to look at the cat, her big brown eyes her stare without boundaries.

In front of her a set of four tea cups, the monks look at her.

"Creep." Raimundo whispers before leaving with his group. Yaretzi purrs and drinks from her cup.

Once she is alone she orders the first group to prepare a safe room.

If she were to give advice to the monks is. If she were to give advice to anyone it would be 'always follow your first instinct.' So she prepares for the worst.

Chase was right.

He stands between Jack and Hannibal. Jack was vivid and disoriented, most likely sedated. While Hannibal seem hyper aware of his surroundings, the home-made bed, the weird smell of seaweed, vomit and medicine. And blood. Jack's wound has open, very little, but a monster like Hannibal could smell weakness from a mile, to Hannibal Jack smell like a meal.

Omi was gone, his place on the bed almost cold.

"Too quick. I haven't even gotten a sentence out of the boy." Hannibal eyes Chase. "And I have so many questions."

Chase feels Jack tried to balance himself using his shoulder plate and mumble something about morphine.

"You won't get a word at out him. I would said try later, but I much prefer you stay from what is mine." Chase says and Jack twitches like he was paying attention.

"'Mine'? You do always get clingy your pets." Hannibal tries to cover his surprise. Chase had non-spoken ownership over Jack, but for him to said it directly. That was threat, and clear threat that couldn't be ignore. "And I thought you wanted Omi; potential with only half the stupid." Hannibal looks at Jack trying to clean drool from his face and failing.

"Omi has prove himself decided of what he wants." Chase says without a doubt, and not too fast -he can't raise suspicion.

"Hmm?" Hannibal makes a noise and Chase acts intrigue -like he isn't aware that Omi has sweared loyalty to the heylin witch; like he didn't arranged their encounter. He secretly wonders if this creature ever hold the upper hand, of course he must have at some point but that was a long time ago.

"Jack is mine, and by extension everything he is or possess falls under my protection." Chase says and Jack makes a noise. It wasn't agreement or disagreement, but it really makes Chase reconsider if he is choosing the right partner; he will have to live with this decision for eternity.

"Very impressive." Hannibal laughs.

"What do you came?" Chase hurries Hannibal out.

"Like I said; I have questions for the boy."

"He can't answer you. So I, once again, recommend you to leave." Chase glares, he silently tells Hannibal that he would fight him over his intrusion and that he will kill him. That Chase would kill Hannibal at the slightest provocation. It was a bluff, Chase wouldn't risk Jack be caught on the crossfire lightly. It seem to have very little effect on his old teacher, though.

"I'm leaving." Hannibal says circling around the pair. Chase puts his arm around Jack and prepares to move in case of an attack. "I just have one more question. Where is Wuya?"

"I'm not your secretary." Chase answers angrily. Was Hannibal planning on playing 20 questions like the monks?

"You did kill her, though?" Hannibal says between chuckles.

"I'm sure she already cried at your feet about it. Or appendages." Chase glares at Hannibal as the other moves closer. Jack seems to detect the movement and concentrates on the appendage swirling towards him.

"Ack." Jack tries to stand on his own and Chase makes sure to not let him fall.

"Look who decided to join our chat. Hello." Hannibal uncoils his tentacle-like-root and aims for Jack's head. Chase cuts the limb before it touches Jack, but the attack somewhat awakens Jack.

Chase doesn't want to fight Hannibal yet, specially with Jack half-sedated on his arms.

"Shit! I-" Jack looks around obviously disoriented. "Omi?!" Jack searches for his friend but new sudden movement alerts Jack to concentrated on his own well being.

Chase weights the risks between ordering Jack to tried to find safety on his own versus holding sedated-Jack while fighting Hannibal; both seem like bad choices.

So Chase says nothing, and tries to remember a spell to aid Jack.

"Lately it seems like you only know where little Jack is." Hannibal cluckles like it was some type of private joke. "You seem distract it." The roots press against the tile and twist around furniture, it climbs up the walls and coil at the corners of the room.

Chase pulls Jack closer and his head lolls back and forth. The warlord puts his hand on the back of Jack's necks and repeats the spell on his mind -the prey spell will temporarily provide Jack with enough adrenaline to run.

"And you seem greedy." Chase says and he sees the first attack coming on his direction, but it was at distraction. Jack is the real target.

Chase presses his open palm against Jack's neck, he whispers the words and throws the genius to the closest exit.

It was like electricity.

Jack has been shock many times throughout his life, but at that moment he left like electricity controlled his movements. He saw the ceiling and felt the change in his position, and he knew that he was mid-air and in danger. The fall against the floor and rush to his feet, the pain that ran from his shoulder across his chest was barely noticeable. He saw the robots that have been hiding and waiting for an opening shoot into the room. Jack didn't have time to turn or to question what was happening. The genius almost knew that the spell won't last longer than a minute, so he ran to his lab.

Hannibal smirked trying to not look worry, he hoped to hurt the boy and leave Chase to whine over his broken toy. Now he has to actually fight.

Jack runs faster, faster that he has run in years. The flesh from his wound rips open, it rips apart, when he turns he leaves red splashes on the wall.

Hannibal presses against the room and makes it crumbles, the floor disappears as it sink on the room under as rubble. Chase levitates on the center of the room and the monster sends the countless appendages forward, each aims to kill. The warlord dodges the first and second attack, he was hit in the back by the third strike, Chase captures the fourth root and pulls hard enough to disbalance the overgrown bean. As Hannibal falls he wraps a root around Chase's feet forcing him down.

Jack was leaving a blood trail on the walls and floor. Once reaches his lab he screams '25-c' and a large machine rumbles to life. The doc-bot waiting for Jack stables the open wound over Jack's sweater and simultaneously injects Jack with a shot of adrenaline -a sciency version of the prey spell. "Is it charge?" Jack asks but he is already in the large armor like robot, and he is driving forward when the jack-bot answers.

The noise of machinery, most likely a war machine, heading their direction was deafening. Still, it made the dragon in Chase purr proudly, and it made the more logical part of Chase relief -Jack could be trust it. Even when the young man is drug and in danger, he remains loyal to the warlord. It made the paranoia in Chase scream, Jack can not be predict it. The warlord shifts into his dragon-self and holds Hannibal down as the bean tries to flee. "Didn't you have 'oh, so many questions to ask?'" Chase mocks and he steps back when the rotten creature twists its body.

The roots grow spikes, the mouth spills black tick acid, and the old old twisted warrior grows a backbone as it towers tall over Chase. There was vile in those eyes, monstrous pure hate, and centuries old hurt that can only be born of betrayal. "I or time will take everything from you."

Jack wasn't sure if he really want it to puke or he already did. He was also surprised when the ceiling over his robot's head crumble like a wet cookie as the robot runs. The machine was 14 feets and 8 inches tall and holds two weapons; a self-destruct mechanism, and a gun. It was a very good gun. "Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Once Jack reached the room where Chase and Hannibal were, he felt the robot sinking a few feet down. "I gonna be sick." Jack had fallen a room under, since the floor on the previous room had disappeared ? And then the robot half sunk on the floor. The tiles of the room look like bright blue confetti.

Chase wasn't scare. He looked at Hannibal's heinous eyes and stay still. It was a threat but Chase could barely registered as a challenge.

"Starting with that boy."

"Chase move!" The attacked hits Chase first then Hannibal. The whole structure of the house trembled, every window, vase, tile on a radius of 12 meters were shatter. There was no sound created by the weapon, no light, no smell. But the invisible force ripped through the air making heavy. The vibrations could only be compared to an earthquake. It shred the flesh of Hannibal so strongly the monster saw his blood, he hasn't seen his own blood since Chase betrayed him. The motor of the machine failed for a second and the monster escaped faster than rat running for its life.

AN: okay, the story is actually moving!

Thanks lots to everyone that is leaving comments! I really appreciate them :D

Special thanks to EmilyKayros, Seven Alice, and a really nice guest!


	14. The Loyalty of a Liar

The Loyalty of a Liar

Chapter 14

Chase was on the floor. He felt unbalance and he couldn't hear Jack jumping off his robot.

Jack felt sick.

He carefully tried to step of his machine but he tripped and ended up falling face first. Once down his stomach gave up and spilled all its contents.

"That was overdue." Jack jokes and searches for Chase's reaction. But the man has barely sat up.

"Chase?" Jack tries again but there is no answer. The young man becomes worry, he cleans his face with his sleeve leaving blood all over his mouth. 'What if Chase had it under control? What if I messed up his plan?' Jack tries to walk towards Chase, but the pain on his shoulder, hips and his left leg makes him reconsider. "Chase?" He tries a third time to get Chase's attention but it doesn't work.

Jack works through the pain. He was only a few meters away from Chase but each step was worth a tiny trophy.

"Chase. Are you okay?" Jack puts his hand on Chase's shoulder, and it is immediately captured, twisted and restrained.

Chase felt something on his shoulder, he knew that Jack was the only creature in the mansion but his first instinct was to capture the intruder.

He knew no one in the house could hurt him but he felt panic, a desperate need to take control over-

"You are hurting me?!" Jack screams and tries to break free, his eyes were wild. The warlord was sweating and Jack knew it wasn't because of the fight. The grip lessens a little but the tension stays. There was an emotion Jack has never seen on Chase.

It didn't look right. It didn't felt right.

Chase stares at Jack. The young man says nothing and he moves very slowly, obviously to not startle Chase. Jack, very slowly, turns his captived hand inside the grip until both palms are touching. Then he gives the tiniest of squeezes.

"Is going to be okay very soon." Jack spoke slowly and clearly while facing Chase so he could see the movement. They stay like that standing.

Chase would hold his breath minutes at the time and Jack would rub with his free hand over Chase's arm.

"Breath."

They stay standing on that place over an hour. That's how shock works somethings.

Chase didn't know he was in shock, he won't know or accept it for years.

"Breath." Jack's big ruby eyes offered all the love they could. Jack was like a well towards Chase, he was willing to give everything he has and everything he is to Chase, and Chase is scare he will take it and leave Jack empty.

"Breath."

Exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes later, Chase's hearing starting to come back.

He couldn't hear Jack's heartbeat or the hum of machinery, but he heard like a faint whisper Jack's voice. Breath.

"You think I want to die?" Chase answers like he hasn't been frozen in place for 85 minutes. The way Jack flinched leted Chase know that he was screaming, he made sure to lower his voice for the next sentence. "What. Was. That?"

Jack explains his latest weapon -a reused design really, but it didn't made the attack any less dangerous.

"I -I needed to find -" a weakness. Jack feels his mouth go dry, maybe was the numb pain on his chest or the way his legs felt heavy or that he found what he didn't want to find in his idol.

Slowly Jack guides Chase outside the wreckage. The warlord could see, but the gun has also screwed with his balance. Chase silently supports Jack through their small walk to a safer room. The fight left the albino weak and tired, barely responsive enough to know where he is going.

They walked over the wreckage, down what was left of the stair.

"You needed to find a weakness to attack me, an opening for your plan to work." Chase supplies.

Jack-bots and doc-bots rush to their master, Chase flinches to their sudden appearance. It was weird to not hear them, to somewhat accept that temporarily even Jack's non-combat minions could hide from his senses.

The robots cut Jack's sweater, he wouldn't let go of Chase and the machines needed to work as quickly as possible.

It was odd to not hear.

It felt like being engulfed by nothing. He could still see them and smell their metallic aroma but his brain keep whispering that his other senses were wrong -he couldn't trust his own senses. It made the warlord frustrated, he could tell there was movement but he couldn't hear it. There wasn't even a ring, there was nothing. Chase has been partially unable to hear in the past. But he has never felt a sense completely rob from him. Not even when he was human.

It made him feel.

Weak.

Jack has done that to him.

By accident.

Jack has taken his hearing away.

It made him feel weak.

He felt weaker than when he was human.

Last time he felt weak he was human.

Chase didn't want to be weak.

Chase didn't want to be human.

There was a squeeze on his hand.

"Breath." The faintest of whispers, Chase didn't hear it but he was aware Jack was talking.

The doc-bots make sure to only work in angles where Chase can see them at all times. They clean their wounds, offered Jack some painkillers and Chase some dragon-proteins gummies. Chase looks over Jack as the robots sew the white and purple skin and muscles back together. The anesthetic prevents Jack from feeling it, but to be aware of the possible pain was enough for Jack.

Chase has never accepted anesthetic, he needs to feel the pain to access the damage -he needs to trust his senses.

Chase felt every feeling of weakness boil into anger.

The rage in his glare could only be rivaled by the remorse in Jack's eyes. For a moment Jack feared for his life, but Chase's touch was still gentle.

Chase didn't let go of his hand, he didn't tighten his grip or sank his claws.

"Burn it." The demand was absolute and left no room for arguments or pleas. The voice of the dragon could be heard in the will of the man. Chase could have order him to burn the world and Jack would had happily follow command.

Any other thinking creature would had felt a new level of fear, but Jack smiles and nods confidently as pink colors his cheeks.

"Yes, my warlord."

"Tsk. Don't try to be cute." Chase says and throws Jack's hand back to him.

The young man pouts but he knows better than to test the dragon. Chase was being very lenient as it is.

Jack instead calls a jack-bot and orders them to start disarming the 25-c weapon A.K.A supersonic transformer.

"You haven't explain yourself yet." Chase remains Jack. The young man looks worry, a new layer of dreadful over he already beaten face.

"I -I. There isn't much to explain really. I. You see. The -" Jack tries to find a full sentence but his brain didn't want to form it.

"Not now. We must go now."

He feels the wound on his back, a present from Hannibal, but at least the fight ended against Hannibal. The old monster had an ordeal of injuries to attend before they meet again.

"Perhalfs Master Spicer should rest here." A robot suggests.

"And rely on Jack's toys to keep him safe if Hannibal decides to returns looking for an easy kill? No. He will not leave my side until -" Chase stops. He couldn't longer be sure when or how would this end, he needs to reconsider everything. He has upset the monster, lost sight of the witch, Jack has shown a new edge and a level of partnership or friendship with Omi, and there are new weapons to take into account. Jack made more than one plan to kill the warlord.

"Where are we going?" Jack asks but when he look around they have already arrived.

The room they arrived at was new to Jack but he could recognize the palace even with only half of his wits.

A small yellow and black polka-dot cat walks towards them.

"Is that Yat? Is that you Yat?" Jack asks.

"My general has prepared us a room to rest while we receive medical attention." Chase walks ahead. Jack becomes a little unbalance but Noah rushes to aid the other. The human falls over Noah and he grips the tiger like his life depends on it. Noah feels the oddest deja vu, and he tells himself that Jack is alive and well (well, relatively).

"Thank you kitty." Jack says and looks up, he then sees the hole on Chase's armor and the slit in the curve of his back. It was a dark purple and the edges of the wound were black.

"OH shit! Chase! Shit, Chase I think -You are dying!" Jack tries to stand up but he seems unable to make his legs work. Chase' wound looks infected, Jack wasn't a doctor but he could tell that flesh isn't suppose to look like that. "You are dying. Oh, oh my god."

"Don't be dramatic Spicer." Chase says barely turning to look at Jack, he knows how his injury looks. "Hannibal can't kill me with his poison."

Noah hurries to catch up with his master.

"Are you. Are you okay?" Jack asks.

"Dramatic and stupid. No, Jack. I have been wounded, but it looks far worse that it is." Chase says without slowing down.

"When? I- Shit! Did I do that?" Jack asks know standing, walking at the same velocity than Chase was a challenge but Noah stays by his side incase he needs support. Jack wanted to impressed Chase; it was suppose to be a game. Jack was suppose to attempt to kill the warlord, Jack never except for his plan to work, he didn't even imagine he would be able to hurt him.

"No. You did far more damage. This was a little reminder from Hannibal, I know his poison and I have an antidote. The affected tissue will be remove. But I'm a reptile, I will recover in an afternoon." The wound was nothing compare to what Spicer has done to him.

"'The affected tissue' has to go? 'The affected tissue will be remove!' That is your back Chase! How are you gonna cut your back?!" Jack pulls on Chase's arm and he turns and stares at him. The silence between them grew a little louder. "The wound is superficial." Jack concludes.

"Wow. What a genius." Chase continues walking and let's Jack hold to his arm.

"Okay. You haven't seen your back. And I have lost a lot of blood-"

"People donate more blood than what you have lost today Jack." Chase fills in between sentences.

"I have lost so much Blood Chase. And. It look like an alien burnt. Or plain out death tissue. Or-"

"Some of it is death."

"Oh my- Shit. Chase why didn't- this should have been a priority."

"It isn't life-threatening Jack. I mean, it isn't as terrible - Almost as terrible as getting shot." Chase says and Jack glares a little.

"We have to put things into perspective; proportional. I could die from getting shot-"

"You are fine." Chase says and Jack stays quiet. No his 'I'm mad and I don't want to argue quiet it' quiet, but a more 'something is not right' quiet.

It was appropriate, since there were many things that weren't right.

The were medics inside the room, warriors in their human shape, they help undress their master and clean the wound. Chase kneels on a bamboo mat set near a large pot of water and other smaller containers, there was contain fire and multiple surgical knifes.

The old man lays without instruction on his stomach; experience of many past battles.

He has upseted Hannibal with their little fight but it could make the monster hasty with his next attack, hungry for revenge or wary of being surprise. Hannibal was surprised by the power of Jack's weapon.

Jack was stronger than he gave him credit for, Jack could be a threat.

Wuya was near, but Chase didn't know where.

Jack kneels next to Chase and he tries to offer some comfort to the dragon by placing his good hand over Chase's hand. It was repayment for the comfort Chase provided Jack during his surgery. Jack's hands were sweaty and Chase could feel him tremble, he keeps trying to not cry but the fat crocodile tears still break free, the young man didn't have the stomach to be present during the procedure but he insisted. Jack keeps looking over the area the medics were working on and gasping, then pretending everything was fine.

Chase wasn't worry, he has spelt during this procedure on the past but Jack stare at every little moment the scalpel did.

It took less than ten minutes for the medics to finished their job, at the end they offered Jack a tea to calm his nerves and an elixir to help him sleep.

Chase stay laying on his stomach and Jack adjusted his position next to him. The albino sidled his hand under Chase's so slowly that Chase almost believed he wasn't suppose to notice.

They stay on silence for three minutes.

Jack could be a threat. But Jack has proved multiple times that he was willing to sacrifice himself for Chase, to trust him, to be his ally.

Chase simply needs to to trust Jack.

The warlord rubs Jack's hand with his thumb and lets out a little hum. Chase wants to trust Jack.

Chase couldn't hear Jack's heartbeat slowing down but he could feel the tension lessen and disappear from the young genius hands. Until Jack was drag into a deep sleep by the elixer.

Chase dislike the medicine, it force the user to sleep but it was always a restless type of sleep. But he knew Jack would have simply worry and cry, and then fall asleep crying like he usually does in stressful situations.

Chase turned to look at Jack, he has grown -almost mature, a lot but he was still so inexperienced and he was very aware of the fact.

Jack knew he was over his head and the fear if not control will consume him before the actual conflict starts.

Unable to sleep Chase stands and moves to the library in search of old fights with Hannibal and Wuya, hoping to find a new pattern or a clear motive.

Chase spends the rest of the afternoon researching, the night reading over old strategies, and early morning he meditates until Jack wakes up.

Hannibal spended his night and most of the morning dragging himself across the country to a tiny meaningless peach farm.

Hannibal had been caught unprepared.

He was ready to fight Chase if needed, and take the damage that it meant. He didn't expect for weak cowardly Jack to even try to aid his new master, much less for the boy to introduced such a wary weapon. Now the old Heylin king was dragging himself across the land like a insect. The dirt was getting in his cuts mixing into a disgusting muddy mess, it smells like acid and it feels like acid. Though it was poison. It didn't slow him down, Hannibal knew where he was going and who he was tracking. A few more hundreds of miles and he could stop.

He knew he was close when he smelled the peaches.

The wooden fence folded under his roots like paper, and the trail of his prey was heavily laced with the smell unripe fruit. It definitely suited it Omi.

Hannibal was almost curious for Omi's stopping place -a peach farm of all places, but it was most likely the closest relatively inhabitat place around.

The young monk didn't hurry to meet Hannibal or try to hide, he simply waits in place.

The monster reaches the lonely hill Omi has chosen to hide, there was shade and plenty of grass -a tree has grown crook from the side of the hill and then up, it made a strange visual. Omi tried not to react at Hannibal's state but it was hard to pretend those ugly cuts weren't oozing pus.

Hannibal found it to be almost comical. It wasn't as if by not acknowledging his state it would make it go away. The monster inched closer until he could almost feel Omi's body heat, close enough to inspect the young man's wounds.

"Can you smell it?" Hannibal smiles wide, Omi hesitantly nods.

"What. What is it?" Omi asks and Hannibal stops. He thought it was obvious, but Omi has never seen him bleed and blood isn't usually a dark yellow and acidic.

"A very powerful poison. I would keep my distance, but you don't have anything to worry about; we are allies." Hannibal hums. "But a drop of this" Hannibal brought a twist root closer to Omi so he could inspect the thick liquid. "Is enough to burn you to whatever center you have." He laughs.

"...does it hurt?" Omi asks like a reflex. It looks like it hurts.

"You care? So considerate." Hannibal mocks. "Where is Wuya?" He hopes that the witch knows something about Jack's new toys -no, they were weapons. Hannibal can't allow himself to underestimate that little desperate scum again.

"...I hope you could tell me." Omi answers and Hannibal tilts his head in a way that would have been charming from a pup.

"She can't be far." He states sure that Omi is lying, but Xiaolin monks don't tend to lie.

"I hope so." Omi breaths out, and then he stays quiet.

They don't have nothing else to talk about so they don't. They are, or were, from opposite sides, their values and priorities are extremely differences, and they don't like each other.

Hannibal closes his eyes and tries to rest, he doesn't want to meet the witch looking utterly beat up. He hears Omi slowly take a knife out, small and unimportant. Omi wasn't trying to hide his weapon, his slow and precise moments were simply a shadow of his years of training.

Even though a weapon so insignificant could never cause a real damage, Hannibal was still uneasy about Omi sitting less than two meters away from him holding a knife, even a small one.

"I need to feed." Hannibal breaks the silence, "to recover of course." The monster dips his roots into the ground and digs deeper. Omi nods trying to act tough. "I need blood." Hannibal says and the news shower Omi like a summer rizzle. He expected to be ask to give parts of himself, he told himself he was ready.

Omi extends his left arm and pulls back the white sleeve from the hoodie he borrowed from Jack, the little knife on his right hand presses over the soft space between his arm and forearm.

"No, no, no~ Thank you, I like the commitment." Hannibal grims and Omi tries to not look bother. Was that a test? It felt like game. "I need you alive. But the farmer who lives in that tiny run-down cottage, he has a pretty young daughter. She feeds mostly on dandelion soup, bread and peach marmalade. Go fetch her."

Omi felt the tips of his finger turned cold, his head felt empty and his stomach heavy. He promised Wuya he will act the part, he said he was willing to become Heylin. Omi meant he would offer himself, no one else should get hurt. The young man fidgets with his hands, he couldn't do this but he has already promise. He needs to gain Hannibal's trust or everything he has gone would be meaningless.

Hannibal's crude laugh made everything feel surreal. This is what Omi agreed to. Attack, kill, take. Omi told Wuya he wanted this.

"Don't be so serious. I don't even know if there is a farmer or a daughter, much less her diet. I just got here kid." Hannibal lays back and digs deeper into the dirt, all evil came from the ground and he just has to find it. "Learn to take a joke."

The monster closes his eyes and finds the roots of the tree.

"It was not funny." Omi fidgets with his knife. The young man picks up a peach, the best one between the green yellowish fruit and cuts a slide. The taste was still more acid than sweet, unlike anything he eat at Jack's. Omi left without warning Jack of the attack, he also took something from the lab. It was small controler, Omi hoped it wasn't important but Wuya wanted it.

Jack woke up feeling tire. This body felt heavy and numb a direct effect from whatever those doc-cats gave him, but he prefered the odd feeling to the pain. Jack pushes the blankets off him and attends to sit up, he was immediately stop by a large tiger.

"Noah? Get off!" He hisses to the feline who hesitantly moves out of the way. Jack doesn't said much after. He stands and walks out of the room, he knew Noah was following him but he didn't have time to acknowledge him.

He felt his body grow more alert of his injuries but Jack continued until he had reach the library. Chase was dress with his usual armor sitting calmly while reading a large dome. There was at least a dozen of books scattered over the blue tiles, and at least two burning in the fireplace.

Noah waits outside and Jack enters the library.

Chase doesn't look up as Jack limps his way to his desk. He feels the eyes of the albino roam over the room, the young man open and close his mouth a few times before finally choosing something to say.

"I'm sorry." Jack's voice sounded broken.

"I don't blame you." Chase answers.

Chase wasn't sure if Jack meant - 'Sorry for hitting you with an ultrasonic ray and taking your hearing away.' Or 'Sorry, I let my guard down around Omi and bring a new variable.' Or 'Sorry. This kinda sucks.' Whatever it was, it wasn't Jack's fault.

"What are you sorry about?" Chase looks up from his book and see those rubies eyes already glossy with tears.

"I'm sorry I got shot." Jack sounded so small.

Chase knew those words were heavy with fear, he could almost taste it.

"You were wounded during battle -it happens. No reason to be a shame." Chase knew it was more than that but he didn't know how to address-

"No. I- I. You told me not to go because you knew something was happening. I should have noticed or figured it out on my own or listen! Or at least I should have been better prepared. I should- I shouldn't be this - I need to be stronger if I want to be your apprentice. I'm saying. I have always wanted this, to be your ally, but I'm weak. Its finally happening and I'm scare." Jack clears his throat, like the first time he confessed the true to Chase, he felt unprepared. "I don't want to die. I won't live to one hundred Chase, but I don't want to die. Not yet. No. Not like this." Jack stops after that.

"Of course." Chase agrees. He wanted to promised Jack his life, he wanted to promise to protect him. But he already did that once and he failed him. "Jack, you are not an oracle to predict what would have happen. It already happened. Next time you will be better inform, prepare, and more experience. Until then and after, I'll aid you."

Chase wanted to soothe Jack.

It didn't work.

Chase puts down his book, he wasn't getting anything out of it anyways, and stands up. Chase moves closer to Jack.

"Spicer."

Jack tries to swallows the whimpers building in his throat.

"I need you to trust me, Jack." That at least yield a reaction; a smile and a forced laugh.

"I trust you. I trust you more than I should-" Jack tries to laugh. He knew that if Chase were to ask him to bet his life he would, and he already has. He did, and he already die for it.

"No. I need you to trust me to care for you. Just as much as-" Chase looks at Jack, he has a lot of growing to do and he will change into a completely different person. And against every single instinct Chase has, every paranoid thought that has kept him alive throughout centuries, Chase wants to trust Jack. "I already decided to trust you Jack."

Jack felt his chest burn, the responsibility and privilege were like literal weights keeping his lungs tightly squeezed. Jack had many allies in the past; a shame of partnership and sportsmanship every time -an unbalance power play in which Jack always found himself in the losing end. Jack has friends, no one he could call to just talk to. He pays people to hear him talk with no judgement or a little of judgement. Omi was the closest person of his age that truly likes him, five years his junior and seven years more experienced. Jack has one true constant in his life; his robots. He made them, they don't have an option. Jack knew that if it was optional, they would leave him too. Like people usually do. He loves his mother but she would still only come on certain special occasions. Everyone leaves him or they come for him in rare occasions when he has something they want.

Except Chase. The warlord played him in the past but he was usually sincere of what he wanted. Chase always told him that he hasn't finish growing, he told him he will become someone fearsome and extraordinary. Chase likes to hear his new designs, he likes to hear the gossip that travels through ranks, Chase listens quietly about his visits to his therapists and always told Jack to demand care 'If you pay for a service, then it should be deliver.' Jack likes to think of Chase as a friend. A much stronger, smarter, wiser friend who could end him but wouldn't.

Chase lifts his hand in an odd gesture to comfort Jack.

"Thank you." Jack says and he takes it. Slowly his brain recognizes that was an alliance. An actual ally that won't betray you at their best convenience: wow, mutual trust.

"What are we reading?" Jack tries to act normal.

"An anthology of a particularly old evil." Chase picks the book and offers it to Jack. The young man looks at the old book, it was an ugly faded yellow-green color, the words were hard to see but Jack recognized traditional chinese. The letters were far older than anything Jack has read before, that book must be older than Chase.

The only character Jack could identify meant 'body' or 'corpse.' Jack picks the book which was oddly light for its size.

"Are you trying to find some - uh? Dirt in Hannibal?" Jack looks at the barely readable character at the start of the title it means 'crime' or 'un-virtues?'

Chase considers how to answer that question. Neither 'yes' or 'no' would be correct.

"That would be useful, but I'm trying to find Wuya's source of power." Chase decides that he most trust Jack with sensitive information if he wants Jack to feel taken seriously. The young man will notice if Chase were to keep things from him, and working around the true will be too tiresome in the future -especially if their alliance proves fruitful.

"Wuya's power? I always thought that it came from her or something like that? -you know inner strength." Jack stops trying to translate the book and looks at Chase.

"At some extend you are correct. Wuya uses her life essence, her soul, to power her magic but that is not enough for great spell or curses." Chase pulls Jack towards the small table near the fire, he kicks a few books in the way. "All witches must ask for power to a source to perform spells that other wise would cost their life or their souls." Chase sits on the larger red sofa and Jack follows. His left hand tightens around the old book and his right hand was being held but Chase's unnatural warm hands. "They powers, expertise and limitations will be dictated by the source of their power."

"That's why she is always looking for magical items? -But Wuya doesn't have a body or power at the moment so why even bother?" Jack looks at the old book and he places it on his lap. "Is Wuya older than Hannibal?" It felt like an odd question.

"Yes." Chase takes the book from Jack and places on the table. "Even if Wuya doesn't have a body at the moment we must still prepare; she is hiding a trick. And no, she is young than the bean -not that is a hard accomplishment. But I believe the source of her power is."

"Oh. Do you-? How?" Jack wants to be useful but he can't read that book -in the last ten minutes he has the meaning of maybe two words, maybe. And he doesn't longer know how to research without internet.

"I need your help with these reports." A few familiar yellow folders appeared on Jack's lap, each was label '25' but distinguish with a letter.

"Oh. Sure." Jack nods and picks the first folder. "You know 25-a." Jack turns to see if Chase needs a further explaining.

"I'll like a rerun of it, but some other day. I'm more interest it in the other weapons, and which ones can be use against us specifically."

"OH. Okay. 25-b is a super cool armor with artificial intelligence pilots. I built two but they can only be drive manually by me. So I think that one is out, I kinda messed up on that one." Jack puts the two first folders out of the way.

"You got to see 25-c at a personal level." Jack smiles and Chase glares and slips his hand away from Jack's.

"Hey- I destroyed it as you asked. Prototypes and blueprints; all of it." Jack says. "25-d was a bust; a bioweapon that was suppose to attack your proteins but I.. I couldn't make it work."

"Drop that one."

"Yeah, it felt wrong working on that one. 25-e was a submarine. I didn't even start construction for that one. 25-f…" Jack stops. Chase stares at Jack and prepares.

"What was 25-f plan?"

"It was an old abandoned project. I have a satellite near our orbit, remember?"

"Yes, you promised me a space diamond. I hadn't forgotten."

"The crew disappeared. I'm working on it. I was sure I would have found one by now- But the important part is that there is no crew within the station. Which means a cannon can't be construct." Jack smiles.

"Cannon. Space cannon?" Chase has heard Jack mention how useful a weapon position in space would be, but the young man never had the man-power to continue the construction. "Explain." Chase says and Jack frowns. The main reason why he chose not to continue the project was how hard was to sent a crew -he could easily be discovered by a government or a nerd with a cool telescope.

But Wuya didn't care about being caught. She could send a crew and carefully build the cannon from recycle non-essential parts of the satellite; life support and the communication system could be easily sacrifice.

At the end of the explanation it was concluded that Wuya could make the weapon. It was a long shot in every scenario but it remain a possibility.

Chase knows Wuya. If Wuya has her way then she will pour all resources into the making of the space cannon and attack the second said weapon is ready. The witch has always been rash and she uses the simply strategy of overpower/overwhelm her enemies. Which means Chase and Jack can't stay on one position for long or they become easy targets; if Wuya leads the attack, then they most hurry and leave at once.

"We will cut her resources." Chase declares and then he looks at Jack.

It takes a moment for the self proclaimed genius to understand that Chase was waiting for his input.

"Ah. Yes. I." Jack mumbles and looks at his shoes, well feet since he isn't wearing any shoes. He looks at the old chipped black nail polish. He needs to be useful -he has to think. "Hannibal, would he be with Omi?" He asks as he tries to recall the vague memory of Hannibal looking for Omi.

"Yes." Chase tries to consider their situation more closely.

Chase has fought many times with the old evil and he is much more experience than anyone in the Heylin and Xiaolin. Hannibal likes to play with his enemies. If Hannibal leads the attack he will offer hope to his foes, he knows how to play a bluff and how to play people. Which means Chase and Jack most carefully consider each movement; If Hannibal leads the attack, then they most stay put and wait for the other to make the first move.

"Is Omi going to become…" Jack didn't know how to ask if Omi would become immortal like Chase.

"Mm." Chase hums to the idea. He doesn't believe Omi would sell his soul for power, but Chase is sure someone might have thought something similar about the warlord himself when he was still a young idealist Xiaolin monk. "I can't tell for sure."

Jack nods and thinks of Omi sitting between Hannibal and Wuya. Jack knew Wuya, he couldn't control her but he knew her. But he couldn't even start to decode the old evil bean.

After all, not a single book in the warlord's extensive collection could tell the pair how Hannibal came to be.

The monster ponders the same predicament. He has fought Chase and Wuya multiples of times, getting rid of Wuya has become with time ridiculously easy but Chase won't die. It annoyed Hannibal the irony that he made his most formidable enemy. He knew when he saw the young monk more than a millennia ago that he had enough ambition in him to fuel him and burn the world, so Hannibal offered him power beyond his imagination. He didn't know back then he was making his most powerful enemy. Now all that Hannibal wants is to kill Chase Young, because otherwise Chase will kill him.

Is his own feared prophecy.

Hannibal hears a leaf unnaturally being drag over the grass, he opens his eyes and sees 12 peach slices.

"You need to eat something." Omi says and humbly offers the fruit.

Hannibal looks at the peaches suspiciously and then he looks at the young monk. Omi has been a xiaolin all his life, his body and mind were train to be focus and strong; Omi was good. Omi has never been caught on a lie. Omi was the first person to offered something without further expectations.

A root picks a slice and he looks at it closer.

"So considerate." Hannibal mocks and eats the peach, it was still unripe but it was sweet.

Omi was still young and untouched, and with the right guidance Hannibal could make him grow into an ally he could relay.

Hannibal picks the leaf with the rest of the fruit and eats it. "Thank you."

Omi didn't know what to said, so he continues cutting peaches.

"I have a question Omi, would you help me?" Hannibal's tone naturally mocks the monk.

Omi frowns at the lack of respect but he nods.

"If you were to fight what be your last fight or your…" There was silence that couldn't be fill. " Would you wait or would you attack?" Hannibal asks.

Omi knew it was a test, but he found himself answering honestly.

"Neither." Omi puts down his knife and he looks at his hands one more time before wiping them on the sides of his pants. "I'll demand to be face."

AN2: I have to redo this chapter.

AN old: Sorry this one took longer. I was having a little block -but the story is finally moving. Kinda, this plot seems slower than I planned but mm. Also, I'm so proud of the tittle. And sorry this one is so long, the next one will be short and fluffy.


	15. A plea

The request part 2?

Chapter 15

Jack bends over himself to the point that staying seated on the sofa has become a balancing act. Each 'tsk' from his controller meant a new section of his army deactivated. Chase paces around the couch trying to determine their best course of action.

"You need one of your machines," Chase says, and Jack looks up from his controller.

"Eh? Like a gun? They are all in my lab," Jack plays with the controller, a small flexible black bracelet that is always on his person. It has the power to control almost every single one of his invention, except for a few manual procedures.

"Yes, you'll need a weapon of defense in case you find yourself in combat, which you often do. But I want you to stay as far away from the fight as physically possible."

Jack wasn't sure if his input was welcome or not in this decision, but he asked anyway. "But shouldn't I be there to bring a new element to the fight -or I don't know. Try to throw Wuya or the bean off balance, or maybe support you?"

"I'm expecting you to...support me" Chase couldn't help to chuckle at the word. Jack was ready to take part in a fight. "But do so from afar."

"So, we are attacking?" Jack asks as he tries to stand, there is a sharp pain in his shoulder and travels all the way to his midsection making nauseous.

Chase looks at Jack struggled with the small task; he knows then that they should wait. Whatever condition Hannibal is, he is ready to fight while Jack can barely stay on his feet.

"I can send someone to retrieve whatever you need from your lab," Chase says, and he calls for his second in command.

"Who? The Puma who is scared of electricity, or Yat who brought me a toaster thinking it was a laptop?" Jack chuckles and uses the arm of the sofa to push himself off. "I'm not even sure of what I need." Jack stops. He is too weak to hold a gun; he is even too hurt to escape if he was under attack and if he is hit! Jack isn't strong enough to withstand any attack.

The silence was heavy. It was oddly thick, Jack could feel its weight on the back of his throat; it kept him quiet.

He turns to look at Chase.

Chase always spoke clearly and accurately about any situation.

The millennium warrior stares at the young man resting on the sofa. He was out of breath while performing the simplest of tasks.

Hannibal promised to take him. Wuya traded immortally for a chance, and she will kill Jack if he gets in the way, even if it kills whatever sentimentality the woman is capable. Omi was not in control, Omi is but convenient.

Jack didn't belong in this battle.

Chase knew that if Jack were to participate, he might die.

Chase moves to the small table where two cups of cold peppermint tea wait. He picks both glasses and heats them up with his breath. He made sure Jack's was warm, not hot.

The warm cup was extended to Jack who stares at the tea like it was a rare object.

Chase could hid Jack; keep him safe and fight on his own.

Chase Young would fight Hannibal Roy Bean, The Heylin Witch, and Omi. The warlord has to be realistic; he could lose and die, even after all these years and all the power he accumulated, he could still die. So much for immortality.

Hannibal is known for his dirty tricks, Wuya was desperate and she might hold many of Jack's weapons that had been proved very useful, and Omi was a terrifically good fighter that could no longer be killed.

Jack slowly stretches his right arm to take the cup.

If Chase dies, then Hannibal will kill Jack right after. The sick little monster likes to keep his promises.

If Chase dies and Wuya gets to Jack first, then she will imprison Jack -the only way to keep him safe from the bean and use his genius to make weapons until she controls the world.

If Chase dies and Omi finds Jack first, then Hannibal will kill Jack and maybe Omi.

Chase looks at the hot green liquid in his cup and sees Jack spill his.

He could win. The odds were against him, but he could find a way to fool all his opponents and live.

But then he would have won on his own, and ridden himself of his enemies. Jack would never prove himself useful, and he would forever stay as his fanboy unable to outgrow the title.

It didn't matter the choice he took. Jack had little chances of surviving. But it was a selfish reason anyways.

"I need you to live." Chase could not quite understand why was it so important for Jack to survive this battle, but he wants Jack to live almost as much as he wants himself to live.

It takes more than a moment for the self-proclaimed genius to process that sentence.

"Yes."

Chase didn't need to explain after that.

A tiger rushes inside the library and informs them that Hannibal's bird was spotted.

"Shit!" Jack looks around for something can use as a weapon.

"He is not here," Chase tells Jack without hiding how uneasy the message made him.

Jack looks at his empty cup, he spilled the peppermint tea on himself earlier, he seems unconvinced the capability of weaponizing the lovely brown cup, but he still hides it in his pocket.

"What does he wants?" Jack says and he tries once again to lift himself from the sofa.

"To mess with us, most likely." Chase guesses and moves closer to pick up Jack. "But I -" Chase stops and turns to Jack. "Why are your pants both wet and warm?" Chase knew the answer, but it was fun to watch Jack trying to explain.

" What? What- No, What are saying? Chase You Know-" Jack continued to explain himself, and Chase ignored him. He needed to concentrate.

Jack talks the whole way to the entrance, and Chase lets him. He knew Jack wasn't a strategist, he was smart, but he couldn't figure out the inner workings of people -not while being under so much stress. Or maybe, not yet.

Chase walks through the main entrance keeping in mind that he might be walking into a trap. But he must get close enough to obtain some information or to make bean believe he has the upper hand. The trick is to turn around once you have enough and to not step in any mines. The man holds Jack a little tighter; if it is a trap, then Jack is the easiest target.

A small battalion of soldiers moves in front of them clearing the path.

Chase didn't think Hannibal would come to fight him in his territory. It wasn't to the old bean's advantage or style.

Chase didn't have to wonder for long. He reaches the position the bird has been spotted to find a pigeon. The animal was covered by Hannibal's magic, but it was nothing more than a pigeon.

"Kinda disappointing," Jack says, and the animal starts to fly in their direction. "Get away!" Jack screams, he hurries to throw his teacup to the bird. The cup was a few feet too to the right and curbs almost directly to the ground.

The animal landed on Chase's shoulder.

"Jack if you finish fighting the messenger, do you mind getting the message tied to its feet?" Chase looks at Jack with pity.

"I got shot, Chase!" Jack says as he tries to untie the little paper roll. "Also, a messenger pigeon? What year is it?"

"You got shot in the left arm, Jack," Chase says, and Jack pouts.

"My other arm hurts too." He whispers under his breath while he continues to struggle with the pigeon's leg.

It takes him under one minute to untied the paper. Chase takes into account that Jack is still capable of working small tasks.

Chase takes the paper from Jack, balancing him with one arm.

"What it says?"

The writing was messy with each letter twisted almost out of shape and the grammar too old to follow, but the message was clear.

Hannibal Roy summoned Chase Young to a duel.

The letter promised to be the last and asked explicitly for Jack's presence. Hannibal wanted to kill the fanboy before killing the idol.

Chase doesn't bother with walking, he teleports to Jack's lab and moves to the armory.

Jack doesn't asks questions he merely points a massive robot and waits.

"This is one of the armors I made when you asked me to- um, you know. It is fast and pretty impenetrable. Could it survive a direct hit from a space laser? No, never, I would be dead. But could it move out of the way when detected? Maybe." Jack felt panic rising in his stomach up to his throat. "The key word here is detecting. It could give us enough time to move out of the way." Jack tries to only look at the armor he created, to concentrate on the mechanical details and the calculations, and not to turn to look at Chase. He could feel Chase's eyes staring through everything as his brain tries to piece his enemies' plans before they take shape.

Chase felt his breathing peak, and a sense of hurry took control over him. Hannibal requested to faced him in the past once, and only once, and he did it because he was sure he would win. Chase was young when he accepted, and he walked clueless into a trap.

"I was running -on my head, I was running this scenario in which Wuya figured out that she can just ask the maintenance crew to recycle non-essential parts of the satellite and well, it is very possible." Jack turns to look at Chase, but the man doesn't seem affected by the news. He doesn't seem affected by anything. The warlord cleared himself from any emotion. Chase forced calm over everything, like postponing a storm. He stood motionless; his eyes transfixed on an enemy who waited for him to move first.

"Chase?" Jack called even though he knew he would not get an answer. Jack has seemed Chase become lost in thought, never for longer than a second but this was an extreme situation. The albino carefully lowered himself to the ground and stared at the golden eyes flash venom anger and control.

Chase almost die the day he faced Hannibal, he outsmarted the rotten bean by sending him to the Yin Yang world. He knew he should not put himself in a similar situation.

Chase knew it wasn't a bluff; Jack confirmed that Wuya has a weapon that could end their fight, Hannibal choose the place and time for the match, and Omi will work as the muscle to compensate for whatever physical strength the old evil lacks.

"This is the worst case scenario." Jack wasn't asking, but Chase answered.

The shorter man moved forward faster than humanly possible. The golden eyes fixed on the red irises, and like a predator, he unconsciously cornered Jack against his own creation. Their new proximity was ignored entirely a the cat-like black pupils devoured the gold until they look almost human. It was like seeing an idea being born.

"No." There was more resolved on that word that Jack had ever felt said out loud in his life.

"They can only shoot once."

Jack's mind race to consider the new information, and Jack couldn't find a way for Wuya to work the current engine in the satellite to power it more than one time.

"They know this Jack. It's why they picked the time and place; it is a trap, an obvious one." Chase chuckle at the last part, he should have noticed instead of bent under stress. The human-looking dragon moves closer pinning Jack tightly against his unnaturally warm breastplate over Jack's chest and the cold metal armor against his back. It was just enough pressure to be aware of the power Chase posses over the situation, but not enough to cause any harm.

"We will go and make their weapon useless." Chase smiled, and for a moment Jack forgot to think. But then he remembered that he must add his opinion.

"But. It is a trap. And; you want us to walk knowingly into a trap. I - It is a clever trap. Okay." Jack felt his breathing getting in the way of his words. "They want us to expose in the middle of a busy area while someone -most likely Omi." Panic spills from Jack's mouth. "Omi is expendable." Jack breaths in, Chase was so close he could smell him, and he smells like tea tree and aloe for some reason, and Jack couldn't remember how to breath out. "Omi is bait, isn't he? Shit. Chase, they could-" Jack felt Chase's arm on his side as he tries to softly regained Jack's attention. Jack stares at those golden eyes.

"Breath Spicer."

Jack follows the command.

And for some reason, Jack remembers a conversation he had with Omi about traps.

"We." Jack felt sick. "We are putting ourselves where they want us!" Why? Jack needs to know. "We know is a trap why?"

"Jack; the keyword is 'detect.'" Chase says, and Jack tilts his head finding the lack of a better explanation so infuriating he wanted to cry.

"What?"

"Your attention span could literally kill us both," Chase says almost softly as he moves back hoping that space will help Jack breath better. "You said your machine could detect the canon being activated it with enough time to move out of the way." Chase reminds him.

"Maybe," Jack says, and he wants to explain that it was an implausible maybe.

"Then we will play into their plan without falling into their trap." Chase tries to explain.

"How?"

"If we are unable to handle the situation, we will simply leave and live another day." Chase finally clarifies, and it makes the situation oddly funny to Jack.

Jack once told Omi that sometimes he knew he was playing into someone's plan but what can you do when is your only move.

'You Turn around.' Omi had answered feeling pretty proud of himself.

Chase brings Jack closer to him, worry that the young man has met his limit, but Jack laughs through his fears.

"We might die if you miscalculate the time." Jack felt overwhelmed with all the odd details.

"It is a matter of timing." Chase answers. "If I miscalculated, then I'll make sure to take Hannibal with me." Wuya will spare you. "Jack, they can only shoot once." Chase looks at those set of ruby colored eyes. They shine with adoration and fear; it really seems like Jack truly cares.

Jack swallows his leftover panic. He should have guessed that Chase has already considered every scenario. The young man searches for comfort in a familiar hand. The fear between them suddenly became apparent, even under the mask of a calm demeanor.

This was a situation they must face sooner or later. Now they have the advantage of knowing they are walking into a trap.

"Jack." Chase calls and Jack gives him his complete attention. "I want you to live."

AN: Sorry this took so long! I had problems with how I want to continue this story. Thanks for the wait :)


	16. The Grand Finale

The Grand Finale

Chapter 16

Omi didn't sleep that night. Wuya accompanied him without offering a word; her existence was but cold air in the tropical forest. They knew there were doubts between them, doubts that might grow to become regrets, but no one turns around once they have made it this far.

The sun rises slowly coloring the sky pink and orange. The ocean tide chanced -Omi could sense it, and the island's inhabitants moved at the edge of the shore. He should have given them a warning.

Wuya saw fear and regret in Omi, she saw a conflicted young man and hope that he wouldn't break. Wuya observed Jack grow with his unflavored ambition turned into fear of what he might become, and just wish he would overcome all his anxieties before they consumed him. Jack was still young and unspoiled, and he could become something great someday. Wuya hoped that her decision to not involve him would put her in a more positive light n the future, that their relationship would not be severed forever.

She doesn't care for Omi.

Hannibal sees the sun bathed the island and the trees steam at the sudden change of temperature. He could feel his old student approaching, the dragon's magic tried to mask the unique buzz of Spicer's machines. The bean dug deeper into the soil tasting all the death and life that hide underground. He could feel the old blood stain from Jack's imposter', and he assured himself he would soon taste it again.

"Where is Wuya? Kid." Hannibal asked, though he already knew the answer.

Omi didn't move; he was frozen in place by fear and regret, he could barely admit this is who he was now; a traitor and a liar.

"Close." He breathes in one more time, he wishes he got to warn the inhabitants of the reserve.

Hannibal prepared himself as he heard Chase appeared several miles up from their meeting place. He waited a millennium for this fight, and today the waiting is over.

The first attack was fire. Flames eat through the forest and clear the ground. Omi barely had time to create an ice barrier thick enough to protect him. Hannibal hums at the little attempt to hide Jack's descent. The young mortal was enclosed in massive metal armor, prominent than the one he first attacks Hannibal back at his mansion. It didn't matter because it wouldn't help him.

Omi saw the massive black bluer through whatever was left of his shield, the vapor and smoke mix in the air making it hard to breathe. He hoped Jack wasn't here.

What are you doing?! Wuya screamed in Omi's ear and the young man lifts the second shield in time to meet the second fire attack. He felt the magic cracking in the air too late as flames grew to cover miles of territory, hot enough to melt rocks, and powerful like a storm it crumbled Omi's ice barrier and the young man tried to propel himself higher away from the overwhelming heat. Hannibal decided to take refuge underground, but the fire made the soil boil. It lasted but a few seconds, and it transformed their battleground into an ash ring.

Omi laid on his side at the edge of the new wasteland, the sole of his feet burned to a crip, and the inside of his lungs had blisters -it hurt to breathe. He laid there temporarily forgotten while the adults talk.

"Dramatic." Hannibal didn't let his voice whined or his posture tremble, he knew Chase was trying to level the ground, but it was already too late; coming here had been a mistake.

*Bitch!* Jack laughed through their intercom, a miniature radio-cell phone in Chase' left ear that allows him to hear Jack from his tank. The young voice was deceivingly energetic and full of adrenaline.

"It is our big finale, or so you promised me," Chase says partially because he knows Jack would enjoy it, but mostly to undermine the old bean. The fire had two objectives; to clear the trees out and warn Omi to stay down. The fire purposed wasn't to hurt bean, and it shouldn't have the old master have enough magic on him to form a barrier in time. And Hannibal wouldn't ask to be face now if he was ready to fight.

Something wasn't right.

Little robots crawl through the back of the forest towards the fight, slowly to not detect it. Jack waits as the first group of spy-bots positions themselves across the perimeter and transmits a complete visual of every available angle. And a second team scans the rest of the forest, the local news pop-cast flashes in one of the seven screens Jack has in front of him: A vast sudden fire has been noticed by the inhabitants of Fernando de Noronha island, and soon a helicopter with a crew will come to inspect the scene. A sick wave of guilt engulf Jack's stomach; there were approximately 3000 people living on the island. A beep reminded Jack that he has to stay focus.

*We are in position.*

Their plan was simple and their goal clear. They will make Wuya's great weapon worthless.

Hannibal chuckled unaware of what was happening behind him; his yellow eyes fixed on Chase.

"Time has made you reckless." He hums as he decides where should his first attack be; maybe a leg or Chase's hair? Maybe Jack?

"It could be that you are no longer a real threat to me, not in a face to face fight at least." Chase provoked him.

"Ha! Your arrogance is, so r-" Chase tackled first; a quick interruption as he forced Hannibal against the floor one clawed hand held a root and gripped tight enough to cut the appendage. The left side clawed Hannibal's face. In a desperate attempt to protect himself Roy tried to bite his attacker but the soft skin became covered by sharp scales, and the weight of the dragon punctured his skull as Chase dragged his claws down. A large root broke free from the soil and pushed Chase up and away.

Chase landed in his full dragon form and watched Hannibal pressed the new wound to prevent his eye from spilling on the floor.

"Not you or your toys scare me," Chase growled.

"You Little Shit!" A guttural scream was followed by an unholy screech. The ancient evil felt fear for a moment, he knew how to control or at least managed his old student, but Chase counted on it and decided to change his fighting style. Chase Young was mighty and very skilled, and he usually toys around a fight; he enjoys a good battle too much to cut it short. He likes to wait for his opponent to make the first move and counter-attack only with enough strength to stop the attack but allow the impression that it was an equal match.

The frontal attack was unlike him, and it questions his integrity as a fighter to start a conversation and to attack his enemy mid-sentence.

Hannibal's lips twitch into a smile that almost reach his eyes. He let go of his eye but maintains it closed, a black thick substance drip from the vertical cuts.

"Oh. No. I won't make this fast," Hannibal dragged himself forwards Chase, inch by heavy inch, and there is a cracking sound within him, the soil under him moves and cracks. "I waited so long for this," black liquid drips from his face and falls on the floor, more of it seems to pour out of the wound. The biggest cut over his eyes seems to open wider; it pulses revealing brown rotten flesh. "I will take my time." The wound splits open, and a yellow and bloody orb are push out enough to exposed half of its size.

The ground trembles and large vines burst through the ground.

Jack stares at the screens in front of him; they changed sites depending on where is movement detect it. At the moment the machines recognized an absurd amount of seismic activity.

*Shit! Shit! Chase, he is under! The ground!*

Chase jumps in time to avoid a vine that sprouts under him. The field under them was crowded as Hannibal's roots had silently taken over the island. The dragon steps with cation only to hear Jack's cries *Shit! He is everywhere! Fucking sh- South/East* Chase dodged the attack and proceeded to run a frontal assault. He could hear Jack cursing him his ear, but this was their plan.

A helicopter flies over their private event, but the Heylin master couldn't afford a distraction. Omi looks up.

*Keep him there for me*

Chase hurdles his weight over Hannibal who laughs with childlike glee as he captures the dragon with one of his new appendages, he smirks and looks at Chase before smashing him against the ground. The floor shatters under him and Chase claws and bites his way out.

"It hurts me~" Hannibal taunts him, "that you don't fear me anymore; What a big boy!" The dragon looks so small with his little sharp claws, while Hannibal has an island for an arsenal.

Chase doesn't have to win this fight; he just has to get Jack's spy-bots time.

*Avoid the kerosene! And fucking kill that asshole!* Five metal ball shot at them, three hit Hannibal, and the other two hit the floor near them, they sprayed a thin yellowish substance. Chase used his control over the air to evade the liquid, and immediately set fire to his enemy. Kerosene has the properties to burn high and long, the flames from Hannibal are command by the dragon who pushes the heat down to smolder the roots. The creature wiggled desperate free itself from the fire, and it jolts its roots above ground.

Chase Young and Jack Spicer came with the sole purpose to subdue Wuya's grand weapon by any means. They could try to force the witch to shoot before time, making the big gun into a joke -junk floating in space, but the potential collateral damage was too high; they must prevent Wuya from shooting. Jack knows that there is a single master control for the satellite and that the code to fire must be entered manually; which means the control must be on the island.

The island shook, and Omi felt his insides flip. The sun was moving up, and he was running out of time. The young man waddled to at standing position and look at the fight. He felt so small, so dumb and so immature. He had been wrong to believe he could fight here, against the old masters of the Heylin. Omi was blinded by his ambition, and now it was too late to run.

Jack stared at Omi through the screen and hopelessly wish the boy would run.

They once had a conversation about this; what do you do when you had walked into a trap?

An alarm alerted the people of Fernando de Noronha that an immediate evacuation has started.

The second group of the spy-bots hurry to scan the island but they had been unsuccessful at finding the control.

Omi stares at the fight between the two creatures.

Chase uses his control over fire to burn everything around him, the dirt hardens into the volcanic ground, the air becomes hot, and it burns to look in their direction everything that touches him flickers into shocking red lights and turn to dust. The dragon breathes fire and destruction.

But Hannibal was deep-rooted in the ground, no amount of power could keep him from growing. Every limb cut was replaced by seven or more smaller vines. The black poison that boils spills and makes the air into a weapon.

They had transformed the natural reserve into a mythological hell.

Omi could only stare in disbelief; each attack was aimed to kill, each attack showcase more power than he had dreamed of, and he was running out of time. The young man tried to control his breathing, to look away and then he was the large black tank-like-armor.

Jack.

The command to fire must be done manually, meaning that the control on the island. Wuya didn't have a physical body. Therefore she can't hold it. She must have to give it to some else. The witch would never trust Hannibal enough to provide him with the control. Omi couldn't hold the control and fight; it would be too easy for anyone to take the control from him. But Omi could still use the control once the right time comes: Wuya has merely to hide and use Omi at the right moment.

Jack stares at Omi for a second, but it felt like a lifetime.

Best case scenario the control has already been destroyed by the fight, Omi doesn't longer had a purpose and will escape unharmed. Against all reason Jack for this to be true, he hopes for Omi to run away.

You can't just turn around Omi; you give into temptation.

Omi grounded himself. This is what he wanted. This is what he agreed to. The young man calls upon his element, and heavier than rain snow started descending, and Omi runs towards the fight barefoot.

*Southwest! O-*

Omi screamed. First, he wouldn't attack an enemy from the back before announcing his presence, no matter how many disadvantages pile on him.

*Dumbass.*

Chase got of the way to face Omi, he caught his fight and pulled the arm forwards to force the young body to meet his kick up close. The young man felt the vile and saliva that had been mixing his stomach shoot to his mouth. He grabbed the offending foot and looked at Hannibal. The monster smile as his roots unconsciously search for the relief of ice and tangled a thick vine around Chase's arm. The look of panic the warrior gave him as he prepared for the long and thin spikes that perforate his armor and dig into his arm.

Like...honey and bees. Jack tried to explain a long time ago. Do you know what temptation Omi is?

Omi wanted to have his name praised by history, to be someone people couldn't forget, to be someone great, someone, who could never be abandoned and forgotten. Omi wanted an idealized aspect of glory. He made a deal with a witch for it.

Chase tore his arm away from Hannibal and kicked Omi to the ground. The buzzing in his ear became louder than Jack's cursing.

Vines climbed over Jack's tank. *Fuck! Chase- I think -Shit!* There was too much to said. *I going to attack!* Chase turned to look at Jack; he pressed with his left arm the little microphone glued to his neck. "Not yet."

Chase switches strategies as he tries to decide his next move. He didn't expect Omi actually to fight. He hoped the young monk would retrieve and lead them to the control. Having to fight Omi adds more variables than Chase was prepare to face. The water dragon has a great skill over his element and is far too willing to risk his well being for the glory of a victory, and more importantly he will stop Chase's fire -his best attack against Hannibal.

Omi could barely breathe, and the ground was hot enough to burn his back. He stared at the sky; the sun stings his eyes.

Hannibal stared at him from above and hummed at the snow that lightly falls. Omi was barely conscious, and he still had such solid authority over his element. He turned his eyes to Chase, his right arm would be useless throughout the rest of the fight.

"It has been fun, hasn't?" Hannibal laughed, he didn't sound it human.

Chase pants heavily as he patiently waits for Hannibal's next move.

AN: So I hope people like this, please let me know what you guys think. The climax is almost done, but most likely I'll write some extra fluff at the end. Thanks to EmilyKayros and Miratirx!


	17. The Victor and The Fool

A little bit of gore. and a big mess...

Chapter 17

*I'm ready!* Jack screams. *I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready* the steady chant grew weaker by the second and Chase found himself walking backward.

Hannibal chuckles as he moves forward, the yellow orb has grown an iris, and it shines with anticipation.

"I thought I would feel sentimental the day I finally kill you."

Another step back.

*I'm ready* came out as a whisper. Chase wanted to say something witty or deny him. Instead, he stared into Hannibal's new eye.

There was a long pause. A moment gifted to formulated his last statement.

Chase Young stayed silent. Hannibal waited for one more second. Maybe he was sentimental. But not enough to allow his once-student enough time to make a plan.

The ground was still warm, so as the thousands of roots reaped the island apart, they twist at the cold light snow and prepare to attack. Each aimed at a different appendage, Chase stay still until the very last moment when he dodges by rapidly laying on the ground.

"Now that's just sa-"

An invisible force blasts Hannibal a few meters back, and the high unbearable frequency splits each root on its path open.

Chase barely avoided the attack and carefully put distance between him and Hannibal. He quickly assesses the situation. Chase sustained more damage than he expected, his left arm was currently useless and his left leg too wounded to attack. Omi lays motionless on the ground but the snow the annoying ex-monk summoned still falls. Hannibal was hurt, but he could continue to fight, and he has taken the Island as an arsenal. Jack's machine was functional, but soon Hannibal will get rid off their weapon. And Wuya and her great gun were not yet found.

"Let's retreat." Chase beings to concentrate on a teleportation spell, his magic is drained.

Jack prepares to dismantle his tank by pushing multiple buttons on a specific order. The machine will explode causing considerable damage.

It was all about timing.

Jack watched the digital clock, once the self-destruction sequence begins Chase will have three seconds to teleport inside the tank, take Jack and leave.

They did all they could.

Jack's fingers trembled as he pressed his microphone but before he could signal Chase to initiate their retreat a red light flashes on each monitor.

They must leave now if they want to live.

*Shit!* Jack curses and Chase immediately moves behind Jack's tank to burn the vines tangling at the legs of the machine. Tiny green grapes pierced the metal armor by the smallest of creaks and reap cables and inner workings. They collectively unbalanced the giant machine for a second, but that was enough for Hannibal to tear the ray gun and squeeze it into metal scrap.

"No." The monster didn't longer a shape, hundreds of cuts over its body bleed a black acidic substance, and brown colored globs twitched on the floor. He was broken, but it didn't matter.

"No." He breathed out, and the air became thicker. The vines advance from every direction to surround Chase Young.

The dragon felt panic raise up his spine as he used hi leftover magic to summon wind. Unable to said it, Chase can only hope that Jack would come to the same conclusion that he has. The plan changed, their priority is to get out.

"Omi." The young ex-monk shakenly stood from his secluded spot. "Get rid of Jackie's toy."

Omi reacted too fast even to allow tension to boil. He ran towards the massive black machine and froze the legs.

*Shit! Chase-* Omi kicked the right leg of the machine, and an alarm beeps inside. *Chase I won't last long -I need to get out!* Jack hoped that Omi wouldn't hurt him.

"Stay inside!" Chase hissed. Jack would be too exposed out of his tank. Even if Omi doesn't attack him, Hannibal would. They need to think of another way. In the meantime, they must stay alive.

*Omi Stop!* The red lights flash on and off, and a mechanic voice informs Jack that they have suffered substantial damage. Omi kicks again. *He is going to kill you!* Jack knew that Omi couldn't hear him, but he needs to know. A white message appears on the main screen; last emergency resort. *shit! Fuck. No, stop.* Jack presses multiple keys to override the emergency protocol but then his machine tilted sideways. Heavy metal balanced back against the force of an inhumanly powerful kick. The tank leans forward one time before falling on its side with vertigo-inducing strength.

"Stop!" The radio was broken as most of Jack's tank. Omi didn't stop.

Multiple spy-bots rushed to the distress signal and attacked the treat. They were like mosquitoes to a dragon; Omi crushed them with a single hit.

Jack searched for the gun he hid under his seat.

Omi hits the glass.

Jack wastes a moment staring at the red stains on his gun. It was blood. He must have open his wound in the fall, there was blood on his hands, clothes, computers, and even the floor. Out of habit, Jack began to cry.

Omi froze the surface of the glass and punched it hard enough to crack.

"Stop! Omi!" Jack wasn't sure if Omi could hear him, but he screams until his throat could not scream again.

Omi froze the surface of the glass again, the cold caused the crack to travel deeper downward.

Jack lift his right arm, the left arm had suffered severe nerve damage, and it was useless.

Omi honestly believed that by forcefully taking away Jack's weapon it would force Jack out of the fight. Therefore, sending him to safety.

Jack broke the glass. It shattered as the bullet hit Omi's neck.

The young man felt a sting of pain and then he didn't feel anything.

Jack didn't waste his time on fear or remorse, he dropped his gun and used his good arm to climb out. Omi's brown eyes stared at Jack while he drifts into unconsciousness.

Jack picked a large piece of broken glass and tried to walk towards Chase.

Slowly Jack sneaks closer to the fight. Chase Young was in his dragon form, the green scales were dirty and splashed with blood, a foreleg had been crushed into a broken mess dragged on the ground. The dragon's eyes were wild hunting for an opening to attack while his body struggled to dodge the countless attacks.

Jack felt his vision go blurry and his hands ridged. They will die if they stay much longer.

But Hannibal was a mess. The old evil thing as a shapeless emotional broken mess. The acid black blood infected everything it touches like a disease taking control of everything. Hannibal couldn't kill Chase -as much as it wanted and concentrated Chase Young was too elusive and too strong to die.

Jack carefully step over the burnt vines.

Chase could win, he needs an opening.

Jack felt the air around him grow cold, as he inched as close as he could without being detected. He raised his knife and Hannibal captured the arm. The thick vine crushed Jack's wrist and pulled him up to dangle in the middle of the fight like a price. Jack screamed in pain and Chase flinched.

"I did make you a promise, didn't I?" Hannibal took the joy of shaking the fanboy up and down, and then he turned to his own back-up. "Thank you for unpacking little Jack." Omi lay on his hands and knees still recovering from his last wound. "You'll get used to that kid." Hannibal chuckled.

Almost lazily Hannibal returned to look at Chase. The great Millenium warrior was frozen in place. He knew that if were to attack, then Hannibal would merely kill Jack. But if he didn't do something quickly, Jack might still die.

The young man couldn't feel any pain. He felt dizzy and tired. Jack had his eyes on Chase, and he hoped it wouldn't end like this.

A silence as deep as a wound settled between them.

Chase stared into those ruby eyes as the light slowly fades, and Hannibal waited with almost holy patience.

"You won't kill me."

It wasn't a bluff or a threat.

Chase Young didn't think. Time didn't allow him to think and act. So he launched forward and cut appendage. He left himself open for an attack; another vine captured his already broken arm, Chase couldn't protect Jack and himself at the same time. Thorns anchored in the arm's bones and pulled.

Jack was barely conscious, but he recognized the rough, sharp scales, and he instinctively tried to hold on. He could tell they were moving fast.

Chase used every defense maneuver he knew to outrun the growing vines that spread across the island.

The temperature drops and Omi stands.

"Kid," Hannibal calls, and Omi knows what he wants. Hannibal has many advantages, and he commands the fight as long as they fight on the island. "Take the sea."

Omi breathes in the burnt acidic air stretching the newly formed trachea.

The air became cold, and the tide became aggressive. A storm begins to form.

Chase didn't have enough strength to bend the sea, but he still chose to leave the island. Chase young have to take a risk by assuming that Omi wouldn't kill an already defeated enemy.

The dragon fought the rough sea, unable to going under the water to protect Jack from drowning. He aimed to reach a close rescue ship that has come to evacuate the island.

"Kid?" Hannibal asked out of reflex, surprised that Chase Young still have enough power to fight Omi's control over the water element.

Omi stand only a few feet from him, he looked him in the one eye he has left, his young -almost childlike face was unreadable. "Of course." Hannibal laughs. It was funny. "Kid, you think I didn't saw this from a mile away!" Hannibal tries to rap a vine around the youth, but the ground is frozen. The evil is still tired and wounded from his fight with Chase Young, but Omi barely fought at all. "Good try. But you can't kill me Omi. It would kill you first." Omi looked down for a moment he waited until he knew it was time.

Hannibal Roy Bean was very old; he was born out of the vile and desperation of a small nameless province some secluded part of the world. He was born out of misery, fear and the most savage instinct of self-preservation. The Heylin nor the Xiaolin could kill him. No one knew how.

Omi stood calmly as realization comes to the old monster in front of him.

Wuya made herself visible. The ghost lingers over the ashes as she has on the earth for thousands of years. She leans over Omi and whispers the secret that all her sisters, witches of the old world took to the grave. She told Omi where to find the heart of the Heylin.

The battle was short and simple.

Hannibal was weak, wounded and frozen in place.

Omi used a short sword made out of ice, the black blood from his enemy burn his hands in a way it will never heal.

Wuya took the heart.

AN: I'm sorry this took so long. Please let me know how was this chapter! :O


	18. Details and Lies

Chapter 18

Details and lies.

The island sinks slowly, and the sun shines over the destruction.

Dojo felt the change in power. He was abruptly awakened by it.

The dragon hurried to call the young dragon warriors. One per one complaint. They insisted someone must stay incase Omi returns when they are gone.

"All of you need to come." Dojo spoke softly, but the monks knew it wasn't optional.

"If this is another 1000 years of darkness build up and then the fight lasts like 20 minutes!" Raimundo warned the universe, but he was the first one to be ready.

Clay helped Kimiko up since her arm was still healing. It has been almost a month since Hannibal broke it.

Dojo half warned them to hold and rushed to the other end of the world.

He didn't know what. But he knew something terrible has happened, and his first instinct was to take the Xiaolin monks and rush there.

Clay used his larger frame to shield his friends from the winds and Kimiko her element of fire to keep themselves warm. Raimundo recognized the coastline of his country. He calmed his panic and swallowed before asking.

The wind stole his words no matter how loud he screams.

Dojo couldn't hear them until he stops.

They had gone to many places, but the Fernando de Noronha island stuck in their minds. The three of them come closer together as they push the memory of jack spicer bleeding on the ground. The island was broken now. The forests, the beaches, and the buildings were gone. Raimundo thought of Omi. The young monk had looked so disrupted by jack's death. He was the leader, and he shouldn't have let Omi gone alone to infiltrated Chase Young's lair. That day Kimiko got hurt, and Omi disappeared. A considerable size of land still floats.

"Is too small to land," Kimiko commented.

"Should we jump?" Clay suggested, but Raimundo quickly stops him.

There was someone there.

The piece of land was covered in ash and snow. In the middle of that destruction, a human shape stood.

"Drop us close," Raimundo said and turned to look at the other two. "Stay close. And don't attack until I say so. We don't if they did this." the leader points towards the Fernando de Noronha island.

Dojo flew low enough to feel the icy water. "Careful." Dojo knew the person on the island was terribly loud.

They didn't recognize Omi without his red robes. The young man they saw looked exhausted and remorseful. His long thin frame seemed so frail, his skin was covered with ash, and his eyes stare at a black liquid on the floor.

"Hey, you! Are you lost?" Raimundo tried in Portugués first.

Omi didn't understand the words, but he knew the voice.

The young man slowly lifts head. He tries to remember Wuya's instructions; what to say so everything makes sense. What to say to sound like a hero. What to say so they will forgive him for what he has done.

"Omi!" Kimiko screams first, but the three were running before anyone could answer. For a short moment, everything was like it should be. The monks reunite and laugh between a too tight group hug.

Raimundo is still speaking on portuguése, and no one knows what he is saying. Clay squeezes everyone, and Kimiko kisses Omi's cheek. Omi, the youngster of the group, cries louder and stronger than anyone.

Everything was okay, but then Kimiko asked the first question.

"Where were you?"

"Omi we looked for you everywhere! What happened? Why did you leave?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Why didn't you come back?"

Omi tried to answer but he couldn't. Not honestly.

"That can wait!" Raimundo stops all questions. He takes Omi's hands and inspects the burns; the burns were the only visible damage. "Kimiko take Omi to the hospital to have someone check him. Clay help me ...pull the island out of the water."

"Partner. I'm not that strong." Clay took off his top and offered to Omi who quietly accepted.

Kimiko nods and looks at Omi. She offers a soft smile before walking towards the edge of the sinking land. Dojo came close enough for them to jump on his back. The young warriors landed almost perfectly. Kimiko avoided to use her arm, and Omi hissed through the pain.

"Omi!" Dojo cried and almost drop the monks on the water on his attempt to face Omi. "Sorry, sorry. Oh, Omi you are fine! I was losing scales!" Dojo whined and large tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"He is fine. But he is hurt," Kimiko has her hands over Omi's shoulders. "But it doesn't look life-threatening."

"What?! Omi?" Dojo switches and twists to see the burns on Omi's arms, even at the monks ask him to stay still.

"I just need to know!" Dojo cries and twists his head in an uncomfortable position that allows him to see the burns.

Many things had happened since his disappearance. Kimiko's arm was still on a cast. Raimundo blamed himself for not going with Omi. Clay tried to stay positive. And Dojo couldn't find him.

The dragons called for Omi, but the monk was being hidden in a place with old, powerful, dormant Heylin magic.

"You are in trouble young man." Dojo tries to jokes, but his tone sounds severe and disturbed.

Omi says nothing; he clings to Kimiko as she assures him that they will fix whatever has happened, that they always do.

The hospital was pack, every refugee from the destruction of Fernando de Noronha island needs to be check for injuries. Omi asks a nurse about the situation; did people got hurt? Did anyone die?

She didn't understand Chinese, but she spoke English. Kimiko translated back and forth.

She told him that they weren't on the third headcount. They are founding more people that they have registered. She said to him that most people are well, just scared.

They are a couple who had disproportional injuries compared to the rest. Two young men. Besides those exceptions, they are mostly treating panic attacks.

"One is in surgery right now." She stops and with a soft tone reserved for her grandchildren she asks. "Is he your friend?"

The question hurt Omi, it stung and made him feel guilty.

"Do you want to see him? He also injured his arms." The nurse lightly inspects the burns. They were not very deep, but they should hurt like hell. But the child in front of her didn't flinch at her touch. He looked completely consumed by other matters. "Do you want to see him?"

"No."

Kimiko didn't ask questions. She held Omi's hand as they wait for a doctor to call them. They didn't wait long.

The old woman gave Omi an odd look, and signal them to come in.

She asked many questions, mostly about when and how any got his injuries.

They offered no answers.

Finally, the old doctor stared at the young man, a child still really, in frustration.

"There is nothing I can do." The young lady next to him was ready to fight her.

"You see. These injuries are old. Your burns had already healed; that" The doctor points "those are scars."

They tried to pretend they were in a panic and got confused. The blamed the smoke and the commotion. The old women didn't believe them, but there is too much to do to concentrate on the strange couple. They disappeared in the middle of the night.

Omi landed on the temple a few hours before the sun would rise. Everyone waited outside cover in thin bed sheets, shivering and smiling.

People who taught him trained him, and raised him.

They didn't question him.

Master Fung guided Omi to his room, slowly like he thought he might have already forgotten.

The old man sat at the end of the bed. Omi feared for a moment he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he closed his eyes and felt safe. The young man was tired and dreamt of when he was a young child. Young Omi would ask hard questions to Master Fung, and the old man would sit at the end of his bed and tell him grand stories of past masters; Omi felt safe.

Next morning Master Fung was still sitting at the end of Omi's bed. The day had slowly passed, and it was nearly noon. The man stares to seemingly nothing as he waits for the child he raised to speak up.

"Master Fung." Omi sits up.

"A consul is waiting for you."

Omi enters a shared room. All the furniture had been cleared, and a select group of masters wait inside, the three dragon warriors sit quietly looking at the floor. It was a hearing; a moment for Omi to explain his actions.

Wuya prepared him for this.

"Monk Omi, you disappeared and returned with scars formed from old Heylin magic." An old wrinkled master states.

The room fills with silence and tension as everyone waits for Omi to speak.

He started with the truth.

They thought they saw Jack Spicer die. It was traumatic to the young monks, but Omi considered himself a friend of Jack. He mourned him deeply.

Not long after, Chase Young informed them of Jack's fake death and his possession of the Bùxìng de wu. That night the young monks separately reached the same decision; they must obtain the wu. Many unpredicted things happened that night.

"I lead my friends to Chase Young's lair!" Raimundo added.

"Please be quiet." An old master orders him.

"That was my fault, I chose Omi to entered the palace alone and-

"Raimundo. Let Omi speak." Master Fung says, and the young monks are once again silence.

"It made sense. I have more knowledge of the palace inner workings, and I have the most versatile fighting style. I offered to go."

Omi felt his tongue heavy.

He knew what to say. Wuya taught him word per word. A perfect lie that would exonerate him from any accusation. Yet, he felt the words sticking against his throat.

"I entered the liar and made my way to the vault. It was open; Wuya was there."

Omi fought the words out of his throat, but he felt his chest tighten, and his stomach burn. The air in the room felt thick and hot.

"It was too easy...I knew it must have been a trap."

Everything spins into a concentrated mess, and for the first time, Omi could see where it started.

Omi remembers deciding to visit Jack Spicer because Jack Spicer was lonely and no one was there to guide him. They became unlikely friends through their mutual desire; a blinding ambition to greatness. He liked Jack, they were friends, and he felt like he understood each other.

The young monk was shaken to his core when he saw jack spicer die; fake or not. He was scared and confused. The witch was there offering Omi a deal he couldn't reject.

 _Jack once asked him "Do you know what temptation is Omi?"_

Omi was tired of thinking about Jack. He wished he could stop thinking about everything that happened.

 _"You don't want the rat. You want so much more than that." Wuya spoked and for the first time Omi admitted that he wanted it more._

The young monk stayed quiet for a while.

"Wuya told me she would make me immortal; a legend." Omi felt his eyes burn as he tries to speak.

Omi didn't dare to look up, but he could feel their eyes on him.

He continued.

He told them about what the witch said. He tried to explained that he wanted an opportunity to fight one of the great Heylin. He thought that if he defeated Hannibal Roy Bean, he would be respected and celebrated. He told them that he had to act alone. He knew now that he had been naive.

"She offered me an opportunity to fight a weaken Hannibal. I thought that I would be forgiven for leaving if I defeated a great evil." Omi closed his eyes and tried to remember what was he thinking how was he feeling the moment he accepted the witch's deal. "I thought what that would satisfy her. I didn't consider the consequences of my actions."

"I killed Hannibal Roy Bean." Omi rubs the scars on his arms. "The old magic burnt me."

"What does she want?" Someone asks.

"I don't know," Omi answers truthfully. "She will come later and demand something."

No one said anything else.

One by one left Omi alone on the oddly empty room.

Master Fung was the only one allowed to stay.

Omi waits patiently for his teacher to speak, but there is no lesson to be taught.

He can't look at his student, he only sees the kid he raised.

"It'll be okay Omi." He says, and the young monk hurries to cling to his teacher. They stay like that for hours. "Your judgment was faulty and your intentions tainted. But you didn't hurt any of your fellow monks, no one was hurt. So, everything can be solved." Master Fung held Omi's lean frame. "It'll be okay."


End file.
